


La rebelión de los dragones

by FatBottomedGirl



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Asia, Asian Character(s), Heaven & Hell, Latino Character, Multi, Political Alliances, Spirits
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatBottomedGirl/pseuds/FatBottomedGirl
Summary: Lestat, luego de derrotar a Roshdamandes, se ha coronado como rey absoluto de los vampiros, pero no todos lo aceptan como tal: los vampiros asiáticos, los más poderosos del mundo, no están dispuestos a acatar su autoridad y durante décadas han unido y entrenado a neófitos de todo el mundo para controlarlo todo. Liderados por la vampira Cho Kung Dan, tomarán su corona en una sangrienta lucha de poder que destruirá, de nuevo, todo lo que el rubio vampiro ama y conoce. ¿Podrá Lestat recuperar su trono?
Relationships: Gabrielle de Lioncourt/Original Character, Lestat de Lioncourt/Reader, Louis de Pointe du Lac/Original Character(s), Marius de Romanus/Original Character(s)





	1. El dragón furioso

2018, Wudang, Hubei, China

¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? Veo mis rizos casi ensangrentados. El dorado bañado en sangre roja. Ella posa su pequeño pie, el de una doncella delicada, que podría atravesar una montaña, sobre mi cabeza. Ella, con piel de alabastro y elegantes pómulos. Sus ojos rasgados, fríos. Su túnica blanca. ¿Cómo dejé que pasara esto, cuando hasta hace una hora yo era el Rey de todos los vampiros?

O bueno, eso creía. Tal y como en “Game of Thrones” y todas las series de poder, el Rey depuesto cree que jamás se rebelarán contra él. Cree todos sus súbditos lo aman. Yo lo creía, pero Cho Kung Dan, la vampiro más poderosa del mundo, nunca lo creyó así. Lestat, el Rey de los Condenados, en su castillo de Auvernia, el que despertó a Akasha y casi los condena, el que apaciguó a Amel, el que descubrió nuestro origen extraterrestre, el que fue al Cielo y al Infierno. Yo, ese. La estrella de rock y los libros.

Ese Lestat para esa vampiresa asiática de más de seis mil años no significó nada. Nunca. Ahora mismo, es el estorbo que le impide obtener la totalidad del poder que obtuvo por años. Porque sí, a pesar de tomar la ciudad, de destruirla, de tomar los ejércitos, si no tienes la corona sobre tu cabeza no eres un rey legítimo.

Ella lo sabe.

¿Cómo llegué hasta este estado de desesperación, cuando el año anterior había sido el campeón de todos los vampiros que quería y conocía ante Roshdamandes? El vampiro que había matado a las gemelas, sus hermanas del alma y a Khayman, su hacedor. Ella me pidió su cabeza y me negué a entregársela desde hace cinco años. Eso le comprobó, al menos a sus ojos, que yo siempre había sido un sujeto confiado, estúpido e irresponsable. Tuvo razón. Hizo que Rosh se convirtiera en mi problema, mientras ella, habilidosa y secretamente fue cerrando todos los hilos del poder que construyó hace más de treinta años. Precisamente desde que desperté a Akasha con mi música, contando nuestros secretos.

¿Qué ha pasado con Louis, con Marius, Armand, todos los que habían conocido y querido a través de mis libros, amados lectores? Ni ahora yo mismo lo sé. Solo sé que Ciril y Thorne, mis guardaespaldas, han muerto en sus manos. Y que ella es apoyada por vampiros a los que nunca pude mirar, de los que nunca supe que existían. Poco a poco fue cerrando el cerco contra mí y yo, estúpido, no me pude dar cuenta sino después de que el daño estaba hecho. Su pie está helado. Toda su piel está helada. Parece de hielo, azul y delicada. Fría.

-Sería una muerte muy fácil, ¿no crees? – me dijo, como si volviera a ser ella misma. Dulce, serena y sabia. La que sus hijos y Marius, y muchos otros amaban y respetaban. Me levanté embotado, con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Vas a hacer lo mismo que Rosh? ¿Secuestrarlos? ¿Matarlos?- le dije, cansado y escupiendo sangre.

-No, Lestat. Serán forzados a elegir. No por mí, no ante mi poder. El mundo ante el que se cerraron sus ojos, este los forzará a decidir.

-Sé lo que te ha pasado. Tus hijos me lo han contado. Ellos no te seguirán.- le dije, parándome con esfuerzo.

-Lo sé. Ahora mismo creen que me traicionan escondiendo a quienes amas. Pero ellos vendrán, así como tu viniste. Todos.

-Cho, podrías vencerme fácilmente. Hazlo, si mi muerte bien vale que no cometas una locura.- le dije valientemente.

Ella solo se acercó a mí, sin tocar el piso. Esa maligna aura azul que me hacía sentir un vacío y un terror absoluto. Solo me abrazó.

-Es demasiado tarde- me susurró, para luego clavar sus colmillos en mi cuello, mientras el frío inmenso me atenazaba.

No pude volver a recordar nada más. Por primera vez en años, abría los ojos. En el mismo instante en el que dejé de ser el Rey.


	2. Viejas Heridas

2013, Hong Kong

Su cabello parece flotar, lentamente, como si estuviera debajo del agua. Lo veo.

Ella me ve a mí. Sus ojos rasgados, profundamente serenos, pero que evocan un pozo negro. Sus pómulos, que parecen de alabastro.

Ella me ve. Vestida con un negro Cheongsam, desde una alta torre de Hong Kong, sus edificios robóticos, salidos de la película Akira, con sus luces neones y sus enormes torres futuristas. Ella ahí tiene su imperio. El que ha erigido con sus hijos, y los hijos de sus hijos, más bien sus alumnos, durante siglos, durante casi treinta años, en un vasto territorio, lleno de sangre, donde aquellos que portan el don oscuro han sido exterminados por fanáticos locos religiosos, y que han visto la sangre correr entre ellos más que ningún otro territorio. Y solo los más fuertes, y aptos, sus hijos, su linaje, han predominado. 

Ella lo sabe. Yo lo sé. Y por eso ella y sus hijos se han rehusado a aceptarme como el Príncipe de los Vampiros que soy. Eso, a pesar de que me ayudaron a conseguirlo. De que con su fuerza impusieron el orden. Una fuerza que admiro. Envidio. Y temo. 

Sé que ninguno de ellos, a pesar de Yue Lie y la simpatía que nos tiene, me ve como su verdadero líder. Y no creo que lo hagan. No lo hicieron con Akasha, no lo hicieron con ninguno de nosotros. Solo con ella. Absolutamente con ella, la madre dragón. La que les enseñó todo. La más fuerte de ellos. La maestra absoluta, sobre el techo de su torre residencial, con su apostura elegante, menuda y serena. Bella y graciosa, como se les había enseñado a ser a las mujeres de su raza por siglos. Pero mortífera bajo esas delicadas líneas. Quizás la más mortífera y poderosa de nosotros. 

La recordé, de pronto. Sentí su gran poder y me asusté. La vi por primera vez cuando llegó en su uniforme maoísta, llena de polvo, que seguramente había conseguido de alguien más. Había acabado de despertar luego de que el Imperio Chino se hundió para siempre, en 1911 y recién había salvado a Yue Lie de morir quemada por Akasha. Poderosa era su sangre. Había mandado a Kenji, Haifa y Musharraf en su representación. Su hijo, samurai, su hija, la descendiente de Akasha y posteriormente, supimos, descendiente de Fareed. Su creador, el poderoso guerrero árabe, Musharraf.

La vi, con ese abrigo de piel, el overol gris y el gorro con estrella roja y me miró simplemente con desprecio. Como el causante de todo este caos. Ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra y fue directamente hacia Marius, que solo nos presentó, ya junto con Armand. Ella solo bajó la cabeza.

-También escuché tus canciones en Beijing. Están en todos lados. – me dijo, con su voz serena. -Y mira lo que nos han causado.- me reprochó.

-Lo sé. Y lo siento. Pero creo que también he logrado que muchos sepan toda la verdad.- me defendí. No fue suficiente para ella, que me miró con la misma dureza.

-Ahora corremos doble peligro. Tocará hacer un control de daños impresionante. Y espero que esto no traiga consecuencias peores- me dijo severa. 

-Vamos, ¿crees que nos tomarán en serio?- le respondí burlón. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó. Expresó su indignación aclarando su garganta y mirándome con altivez.

-Mi hija Yue Lie casi se muere por tu culpa. Su compañero murió por tu culpa. Muchos vampiros en Asia y en todo el mundo murieron por tu culpa. No soy como aquellos tontos de túnicas oscuras, barrí con ellos como si fuesen una plaga. Durante mucho tiempo. Y lo hice por la misma razón por la que te eliminaría ahora mismo: por tu irresponsabilidad. – espetó, ante el horror de Marius, que dio un paso adelante y le hizo un gesto conciliador.

-Cho, la idea no es iniciar una guerra… recuerda que Haifa, Kenji y Musharraf estuvieron defendiéndonos. También se opusieron a Akasha. Tu los enviaste para eso- le recordó. Ella suspiró, pero no cambió su disposición en nada.

-Sí, lo hice. Inevitablemente había que unirse para derrotar el mal que él despertó- respondió. Yo entendía su hostilidad, pero sentía en ella un gran poder. Uno igual de fuerte al mío, pero igual al de Maharet y Mekare. Y Marius y yo, así como Armand, nos preguntamos si habría otro episodio. Algo peor. Pero la voz de Maharet nos tranquilizó. “Déjenmela a mí”. “Hablaré con ella”.

-Lamento mucho lo que ha pasado. En verdad. Y lamento cómo pasó- le respondió Marius, haciéndome espacio, pero ella era inmóvil. – Y lamento que hayas tenido que conocer al resto de nosotros así. Pero si nos tienes en alguna estima… si lo tienes, como la tuviste conmigo, como siempre la has tenido conmigo y como la tienen Musharraf y Haifa… necesito que dejes pasar esto.- le rogó. Pero ella era una estatua. 

-Te estimo a ti. Pero no a él. – me dijo, señalándome con su afilada mirada. - Lo que ha pasado es imperdonable, pero solo por Maharet y porque alguna vez nos amamos lo dejaré así. Además, no vine por él y no incomodaré a tu criatura en su hogar.- le dijo a Armand, que la miraba igual de aterrado y admirado que Louis. -No por mucho tiempo.

-Es usted… bienvenida en mi casa. Además, supongo que le alegrará ver a Pandora, Marius, Mael… luego de algunos años.- dijo Armand con verdadero terror. Él sentía el inmenso poder de esa vampira milenaria. Al igual que yo. Era un aura serena, pero aterradora. 

-Quizás. – dijo sin inmutarse. Examinó a Louis. Este la miró sin aprensión.

-Haifa te tiene simpatía. Y has estado a la cabecera de su lecho por muchas noches.- le expresó. La pobre Haifa. La bailarina que hacía llorar a mortales e inmortales, por siglos, desde que fue una esclava en Líbano en el califato Omeya. La versión más joven, idéntica de la reina, que había quedado sumida en un letargo profundo luego de atacarla, sin éxito. Ella había sido la más afectada de nosotros.

-Es como mi hermana- dijo mi amado, sin aterrarse. Cosa que me sorprendió, porque no lo intimidaba una mujer vampiro de más de cuatro mil años. Ella puso su mano en su hombro. Yo juré por un momento que lo iba a decapitar.

-Te lo agradezco.

-Está bien- le respondió afablemente, como siempre.

-Y no olvido que esto también se lo hiciste a ella- me recordó, como estocada final, para entrar a la habitación de Haifa, acompañada de Marius, que me miró suspirando. Daniel entró, para romper la tensión.

-Sentimos una presencia terriblemente poderosa. No son las gemelas.

-Es Cho, la vampiro más vieja de Asia. Su creador es Khayman- dijo Armand. – Entonces no era una leyenda.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes de ella? – le pregunté intrigado. 

-Recuerda que conocí a Yue Lie cuando eliminó a la secta de Santino y me dejó como el líder. En esos tiempos era una vampira asiática que destruyó a todas las sectas de Europa y mataba y quemaba masivamente, por diversión. Viajó por un siglo. Y en París, nos conocimos. La muy malvada me hizo creer que era enviada de Satanás, así de astuta era. Ahora sé que no creía en nada y no quería hacer…

-Lo que yo hice- dije, recordando cuando destruí las creencias de Armand y lo sumí en la desesperación, ya hace dos siglos. 

-No, le parecía bastante aburrido.- reveló, con una sonrisa sardónica. Vi entonces a Yue Lie fingiendo ser lo que llamaban “Satanás”, pero uno caprichoso al punto de matar porque no le gustaba una cara. Le tuvo piedad a Armand solamente por su belleza y se amaron con pasión antes de dejarlo como líder absoluto en París. - Eso me lo confesó cuando me visitó otra vez, al Louis dejarme. Ya estaba con Kees. Vi las imágenes de su hacedora, una todopoderosa maestra china que casi la mata luego de todo lo que hizo por un siglo. Pero que también la salvó de sí misma, otra vez. Y también las vi en Kenji, que estaba de viaje en Europa. Ella también lo hizo a él y también a Musharraf, que fue muy reservado cuando estuvo en El Teatro de los Vampiros. Pero Kenji me confirmó, así como Yue Lie, que todos eran hermanos.

Vi a Yue Lie. Yue Lie, la hermosa guerrera china, princesa de la corte Han, amante del lujo y del asesinato. Una guerrera formidable, bella y cruel, que me ayudó a recuperar mi cuerpo por considerar que debía ser “digno de matar” antes de hacerlo definitivamente (y al final no lo hizo, aunque se vengó de otras formas). 

Ya no estaba quemada. Sí débil, magullada. Tan poderosa era la sangre de aquella mujer que entró a la habitación, que la había curado solo con la pobre y bella chica china a la que le había hecho daño, a esa guerrera que también vi en Louis, que la recordaba con qipao, mientras lo dejaba hablar con Kees en su propio y rico apartamento en San Francisco. Y Kees, quemándose, mientras Yue Lie cortaba a Akasha profundamente, para inevitablemente…

-Entiendo su enojo. El de ella, totalmente- dije, aterrado. Con Baby Jenks, con Laurent, con tantos, tantísimos. Pero los gritos de Yue Lie, una imagen que me pasaba ahora Cho, llorando por su amado, me conmovieron. Ella enfrentándose a una reina mil veces más poderosa que ella, sanguinaria porque yo la maté. Así como ella a él. Y sí, también Musharraf y Kenji sentían lo mismo. 

-Y… ¿qué más sabes de ella? – pregunté, con acritud.

-Que le enseñó todo lo que sabe. Que ha gobernado a Asia con puño de hierro. Allá han tenido que defenderse. 

-Sí, así es. Yo también los conozco- dijo Louis. Daniel se sentó, así como todos, en la sala.

-¿Cómo?

-Te lo dije. Haifa se me acercó en San Francisco hace más de treinta años. Yo la fui a ver bailar. Desde ahí nos hemos comunicado constantemente. Ella es compasiva, ya sabes, es todo lo que no era Akasha. 

-Yo también la he visto bailar- apuntó Daniel. 

-Y obviamente, yo- respondió Armand.

Vi a esos amantes de Allah cazando vampiros, quemando nidos. Hubo una guerra, al menos tres, reales, en varios califatos. Musharraf y los demás vampiros de la región se unieron, siendo él el más fuerte, así como Haifa, para luchar. Haifa, la bella bailarina. Haifa, quien encantó a tantos hombres, y vi en sus ojos a su marido y a su hijo asesinados por el sultán. Musharraf viéndola cómo lo asesinaba, ya teniendo el don oscuro. Y ambos, blandiendo espadas, controlando mentes, y derramando mucha, muchísima sangre ante delatores y traidores. Las guerras y los fanáticos que a veces los obligaron a cubrirse, sobre todo a ella. Y ellos, siempre sobrevivientes, organizándose. Ella bailando a pesar de la censura y la horrible moralidad religiosa humana. Y con hijos propios en Turquía, Líbano y Palestina. O con amigos y lugartenientes. Quizás eso lo habían hecho en toda Asia, gracias a esa mujer. A esa mujer que Armand me pasó a través de Yue Lie, el dragón asesino que fue casi asesinado con fuego.

-¿Es más poderosa que Maharet y Mekhare? – pregunté inquieto. Louis, Armand y Daniel estaban preguntándose exactamente lo mismo

-Quizás- respondió Armand, aterrado. – Yo creía que era una leyenda. Marius quizás pueda contarnos más sobre ella. 

-No, yo lo haré- dijo Mael, que se sentó junto a Eric y a Pandora. Gabrielle también entró, junto a Jesse.

-No puedo creer que sea ella.- dijo fascinada. 

-¿Qué sabes tu? – pregunté intrigado. 

-Talamasca lleva estudiándola por siglos. De hecho… hay registros de ella. Dicen que cambió la historia del imperio chino en la época Han, con Yue Lie y fue la que enseñó todo lo que conocemos de pelea sobre ellos. De hecho dicen que por ella se inició la tradición Wuxia.- dijo, refiriéndose a las artes marciales. Estaba realmente complacida, más que asustada.

-Espera, ¿ella les enseñó a Ip Man, a Bruce Lee? – preguntó Daniel, burlón.

-No, pero sí a los maestros de sus maestros de sus maestros. Y siempre se actualizaba cada vez que su país evoluciónó, perfeccionando el mito de sus guerreros. Lo vio nacer y lo vio morir…

-Y cayó con él cuando cayó el último emperador- acotó Pandora con tristeza. – Es más antigua que Marius, que Mael y que yo misma. 

Todos vieron a Khayman pasar, preocupado, hacia la misma habitación. 

-Vaya. Supongo que esta es la mesa de los niños- me burlé. 

-Supones bien- dijo Gabrielle. - ¿Es como la otra loca?

-Lejos de eso. Ha creado la familia más grande de guerreros vampíricos que existe. Pero sus hijos más fuertes y poderosos son aquellos que están dentro de la habitación y Yue Lie, el dragón envenenado. Muchacha desquiciada- gruñó Mael. – Y sí, también estuve con ella. Durante mucho tiempo. Era la jefe de una tribu, muy antigua en China. Khayman la creó.

-Pero como jamás decayó su apariencia ni envejeció a pesar de tener once hijos… y varios nietos…- continuó Pandora. – Y como sus hijos y nietos fueron a la guerra, ella fue la que tomó el poder. Cuando sus nietos volvieron, la vieron peligrosa…

La vi, cayendo en la montaña. Desesperada, sudorosa, sin salida. Entonces vi que ella vio una luz azul cegadora. Y luego a Khayman, con ella, volando en los nublosos picos de China. Ella se abrazó a él y este terminó bebiendo su sangre, para ella hacer lo mismo. La vimos muriendo, pero lo más increíble es que partía rocas en dos. Y luego, entrenando con Khayman, para llegar, como un fantasma a su aldea y ejecutar, uno tras uno a sus nietos y dejar la aldea de guerreros en poder de las mujeres, a sus esposas, que se sometieron a su voluntad y a la de Khayman. Ya no era de este mundo. Y así, en medio de guerras tribales, entrenó a sus líderes y protegió a su tribu.   
Los Han. Mató con sus colmillos o con sus manos a quienes tuvo que matar. Y así fue dibujada, con sus colmillos, en los pergaminos chinos, que también nos pasó Jesse. Y fue encontrando criaturas que no creíamos que existían. Viejos maestros, espíritus. Los enfrentaba o aprendía de ellos. Khayman ya la había dejado porque ella era libre. Veía el mar, veía las grullas. Aprendía sus movimientos, junto con aquellos monjes. Así entrenó a varios y vio en los más fuertes a sus hijos. Muchos la traicionaron, muchos otros se quemaron. Hasta que siglos después, encontró a un general del que se enamoró. Yei Chen Lin. Alto, sereno, majestuoso. Imponente. 

Y Yei Chen Lin fue también… quemado, en el río. Lo aceptó con dignidad, ese maduro y bello vampiro chino, con sus cabellos largos. Murió en uno de sus grandes ríos, el Amarillo, quemándose estoicamente, a través de las barcazas, mientras ella gritaba desesperada en su idioma. Ella ya era considerada un dragón, el animal más poderoso de todos en su mitología . Y el dragón gritó y buscó el rastro. Le llegaron pensamientos. Le llegó Akasha. Y así cruzó toda Asia, los grandes picos, el Hindu Kush, con sus nevados, que casi la congelan. Sobrevivió de comerciantes, de guerreros, de animales, atravesando las grandes estepas mongolas, volando, caminando, a caballo. Matando en aldeas remotas, hasta llegar a la Ruta de la Seda, donde se alimentaba de uno que otro humano. Luego de tres años, por fin, llegó a Roma. A la Roma de… Marius. Esa mujer china, atravesando sola con su bolsa, buscando entre pensamientos, buscando el rastro al preguntar con los vampiros antiguos de los sasánidas y armenios. 

-Marius y yo la sentimos, por nuestra cuenta. Era increíblemente poderosa. Había pasado un año del viaje aprendiendo latín, para poder hablar con nosotros. Quién sabe cómo dio con nuestro rastro, con nuestro secreto. Matando y preguntando, fue lo que me dijo alguna vez. Cuando la vimos… acababa de enfrentarse a todo un pelotón con una mano. Era sorprendente, con esa túnica negra. Sus cabellos… largos.

La vi. Otra túnica, que quién sabe cómo se había confeccionado, bellísima, de negro. Peinada a la usanza de los chinos de aquel entonces. Un gran moño cebolla sobre los cabellos largos, que caían como seda negra.

-Por favor, no quiero pelear con ustedes- dijo, bajando la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres? Vienes de muy lejos.- dijo Marius, maravillado por esta criatura a quien sentía amenazadora, pero no quería hacer daño.

-Vengo de lo que ustedes llaman Seres. Da Qin. – dijo arrodillándose. Marius solo exhaló de alegría. Entonces aquel reino no era una leyenda.

-Es increíble…

-¿Increíble? Esta mujer acabó con todo un pelotón con una mano, Marius.- replicó Mael, viendo en su mente cómo varios soldados borrachos trataron de atacarla en un callejón solo y sucio de la ciudad al verla tan extraña. Todos estaban muertos. - Es una amenaza.

-Déjala hablar. Ha venido de muy lejos. ¿Cuánto has tardado? – preguntó Avicus, también con miedo.

-Muchas lunas. Casi mil lunas…

-Tres años- dijo Marius. – Mael, no. No hagas algo estúpido.

-¿No la sientes? Siente su energía, es peligrosa.- dijo este, con furia y miedo.

-Vengo por respuestas.- Por favor- dijo, levantándose. 

-Mael- dijo Marius. – Es la primera criatura que romano alguno ha visto de este imperio que creíamos que existía solo en las leyendas. Es maravilloso. Esto es increíble. Qué afortunados somos. – dijo felizmente sorprendido, viendo los grandes palacios, las túnicas, los guerreros, los dioses. La gran muralla. El gran palacio, los intricados dibujos, los caracteres, sus guerreros. Su forma de pelear. Sus movimientos. Así como Avicus, que veía en ella otro mundo. Pero Mael solo veía en ella algo latente: el ansía por la guerra. La lucha. La misma suya. 

-Debes estar loco para no verla como una amenaza. Y tu- dijo señalándola con la espada. - ¿Quién acaso destruyó tus ojos?- dijo, burlándose de sus ojos rasgados. - ¿Acaso no puedes ver que has sido una criatura imprudente? ¿Así son todos los de tu pueblo?

Ella se levantó, elegante. Se limpió el polvo. Ya estaba ofendida.

-Mi pueblo es el pueblo Han. Somos un pueblo guerrero y digno, celta. Y a diferencia tuya no creemos en dioses malvados ni sacrificamos a nuestra gente por ellos. – dijo con somera dignidad, lo que fascinó a Marius. - Todos nuestros elementos hacen parte de un todo. He venido por respuestas. Eso es lo que quiero.

-No sabes por lo que vienes. No tienes ni idea- le respondió Mael con desprecio. Ella, al instante, le mostró imágenes transmitidas por otros. Dos reyes. Dos reyes sentados. Dos reyes creando neófitos. Los vampiros quemándose. Yei Chen Lin. Los tres hombres se paralizaron. Ella lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. Había buscado el secreto por mucho tiempo.

-Sí , sí lo sabe. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Marius. 

-No lo dirá. Es de un pueblo bárbaro. Otro tonto vampiro que se cree más fuerte de lo que es en verdad. Ingenuo, seguramente duerme en cavernas. ¿Así lo hacen en Seres?- le dijo Mael para provocarla. 

-Tenemos palacios más grandes que estas miserables piedras. Y no me gusta tu tono- le respondió ella con la misma serenidad, pero ya indignada.

-Mael, basta- le ordenó Avicus. 

-Sí. Basta- dijo Marius, ya molesto.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces acá? Oh, sí, sabemos a qué has venido. No lo tendrás- dijo este, sacando la espada. 

-¡Mael!- gritó Marius. Pero ella dio un paso al frente. El rubio y Avicus se miraron, aterrados.

-Ah, lo sabía. Amas pelear. Lo veo en tu historia. Eres un gran guerrero. A mí también me gusta mucho, ¿sabes? – dijo, relamiéndose los colmillos.

-No te mataré. Pero te daré algo peor que la muerte.- dijo ella, sin inmutarse.

-Oh, no- dijo Avicus, advirtiendo su peligrosidad. Pero ella lo miró y fue más rápida. Lo bloqueó. Lo paralizó solo con tres puntos específicos. 

-Rayos…

-¡Eso no te lo perdonaré!- gritó Mael, furioso, sacando su espada. Ella solo dio otros dos pasos. 

-Sabes que ella te matará- dijo Marius sacando la espada. Pero ella solo le hizo un gesto para hacerlo apartarse. 

-Entonces sí es verdad. Es a ella a quien ando buscando.

Era Akasha. El origen. Ahí Marius entendió que se había delatado. También la amenazó con su espada. Pero sentía que era increíblemente fuerte.

-No mataré a nadie.

El rubio se detuvo. Había algo en ella que le inspiraba profunda confianza. Igual ya estaba maravillado por su belleza. Sus pómulos, sus ojos rasgados. Su pelo castaño con visos dorados. Era hermosa, pero profundamente elegante. Quería aprender y odió a Mael por su impulsividad. Ahora quién sabe qué diablos haría con él.

Mael se abalanzó, mientras ella esquivaba todo rápidamente, con su cuerpo. Marius y Avicus veían cómo se deslizaba, como la seda de su túnica, mientras este volaba y ella también, para solo esquivarlo. Entendieron que ella no usaba ni la quinta parte de su poder. 

-¿Eso es todo? – le preguntó ella, con las manos atrás.

-Eres muy arrogante para ser una mujer. – dijo este, ya cansado.

-No. Tu arrogancia es ciega y te hace torpe. Eso te meterá en bastantes problemas. Ya tienes uno ahora mismo. 

-Ella tiene razón- dijo Marius, preocupado, pero interesado por el combate. Jamás había visto a alguien moverse así. Ágil, haciendo que su cuerpo creara figuras imposibles. Estaba fascinado.

-¿Y por eso tenías que paralizar a Avicus? 

-Él habría evitado que tomaras la lección que tan desesperadamente buscas.- le respondió, mientras ella sacó solo una mano.

-Como el terrible pelotón romano. No es tan fácil, piltrafa asiática- le dijo, furioso, mientras se le abalanzaba otra vez. Ella lo esquivó, para tomar solo su espada y tirarla lejos. Marius se vio a sí mismo riéndose. Era demasiado ágil, pero eso había sido bastante ridículo. Tan sencillos eran sus trucos. Mael ya estaba hecho una furia. Gritó, blandiendo su otra espada.

Marius la vio lentamente, así siempre la recordó, con su kimono, oscuro, mientras la veía saltar con una vuelta para ponerse sobre la espada de Mael, que solo la miró con la boca abierta. 

-¿Qué…?

Ella solo dio tres cortos pasos y le dio una patada, que le torció la cabeza hacia el otro lado, para hacerle sacar sangre. Este tiró la espada y gritó. Marius también, pero ella se volteó, mientras él iba más lento. Mael, se levantó, como una masa deforme, mientras trataba de acomodarse la cabeza, entre enormes gritos, escupiendo sangre.

-¡Maldita bruja! ¡Qué me has hecho!- gritó.

-Me gustaría una disculpa.- dijo, sin alterarse. 

-¡Por todo lo sagrado! ¡Ya basta, Mael! ¡Para esta locura!- intervino Marius. 

Mael seguía maldiciendo. Gritando.

-¡Hazlo, maldición!

-¡Prefiero morir!

Marius miró aterrado a la mujer, que solo por él dio dos pasos, para arreglar su cabeza. Este escupió sangre, para retirarla, furioso.

Sintió que respiraba otra vez.

-Maldita sea…

-Bebe- dijo ella haciéndose un corte. Él trató de quitarle la mano, pero ella insistió. 

-Jamás…  
-Tardarás al menos trescientas lunas en volver a la normalidad. 

-Ahora, tonto. – le dijo Marius, bastante irritado. Él bebió y convulsionó. Sintió una luz azul poseer todo su cuerpo. Pero todo estaba renovado. Esta mujer era bastante poderosa.

Vomitó sangre, mientras veía a Avicus ser desparalizado. La mujer solo usó sus dedos. Volvió con sus pasitos y puso el costal ante Marius. Se arrodilló. Tesoros. Bien conservados. Libros. Pergaminos. Sedas. Cerámicas.

-No tengo más que ofrecerte. 

-Por favor, levántate. Y dinos tu nombre. Eres muy gentil y valiente por haber venido hasta aquí. -dijo, ayudándola a levantarse. 

-Soy Cho Kung Dan. Vengo de Ta Qin Guo , lo que ustedes conocen como Seres. Mi amado Yei Chen Lin murió quemado, sin ninguna explicación, en nuestro gran río. Quiero saber por qué. Quiero saber qué ha pasado. Y quiero saber qué son las imágenes que me han transmitido y me han costado tanto en conseguir.

-Cho- dijo él, ayudándola a levantarse. – Soy Marius. Estás en el lugar correcto. Te garantizo que tendrás respuestas. Las que desees. También podrás ir a ver a esta reina y a su rey. Pero no te garantizo que salgas con vida.

-Si me gano tu aprecio, quizás pueda ser admitida. No tengo otra cosa- le dijo, con gran pesar. Marius empatizó con ella, como solía hacerlo con alguien así. No la veía pretenciosa, ni como un rival a matar. Su humildad lo había cautivado. 

-Ya lo has hecho. No sabes lo maravillado que estoy. Jamás mortal alguno conoció a una persona de su imperio. Creíamos que eran leyendas. Yo soy el primero. 

-Digo lo mismo. Y me excuso por el desorden- dijo, mientras veía a Mael mirar sus manos, aterrado. Avicus también la miraba igual.

-¿Cuántos años llevas siendo inmortal? – le preguntó, acercándose, temeroso.

-Miles, miles de años. Incontables. -dijo, pasándoles las imágenes de su creación, sus peleas, sus aprendizajes, sus guerras. Cómo se construyeron palacios frente a ella, se quemaron ciudades, ella destruyó a tantos, cómo aprendía de solitarios y legendarios maestros. 

-He estado en el comienzo de mi imperio. Hice crecer a mi antigua tribu mortal. Ahora ellos lo gobiernan. 

-Ven, por favor. Haré que los esclavos te atiendan.

-Quizás te sorprendan nuestras costumbres. Ellos se ocuparán de tus ropas. O puedes, si quieres, vestir como nosotros.- le dijo Marius, mientras ella entraba, fascinada, mirando y examinando la casa romana. Los mosaicos. Sus detalles.

-Estaré bien con lo que he traído- dijo ella, sencillamente. 

-Puedes tomar un baño caliente también. 

-Agradezco tu gentileza- dijo, impresionada por su casa. Tocaba las estatuas, pero suavemente. Siempre caminaba de esa manera reverencial, como si flotara.

-Sí, supongo que es muy distinto a todo lo que has visto en Oriente.

-No hasta que llegué a Antioquía. -observó, sonriendo, los mosaicos, las columnas y altares.

Ella se tomó su baño. Sintió a Mael, que la veía con furia, pero también con curiosidad. Ella lo miró, sin siquiera apenarse. Le sonrió. Mael suspiró y se fue. Al ella ya estar lista, solo con unos aretes romanos que le dejó Marius, salieron a cazar. 

Vieron que ella ni siquiera tocó a su humano, un pobre mendigo de los lados del Coliseo. Simplemente lo abrazó y este se desvaneció. Ella cerró sus ojos y borró su mente.

-Es increíble. 

-Repitió eso con varios miserables, cerrando sus heridas. Ellos hicieron lo mismo. En la segunda noche, entró en la cámara de Akasha. Se estremeció. Tenía temor. Sin embargo bebió su sangre. Y los tres notaron que ella cerró su mente. Sin embargo, pidió respuestas. Y Marius y ella estuvieron un año aprendiendo. Incluso, ella sola eliminó a los locos que los atacaban continuamente. Sola, sin espadas, solo partiéndolos en dos con sus manos, desfigurándolos y prendiéndoles fuego. Sin siquiera mosquearse. Tan poderosa era. 

Sin embargo, era vulnerable. Mael y Avicus la vieron llorar por su amado general, al contar cómo murió dignamente en su gran río. También vieron su decepción al contar cuando sus nietos la traicionaron, cuando sus primeros hijos hicieron lo mismo y ella tuvo que eliminarlos o murieron por su propia cuenta. Ella le transmitía todo a Marius: su idioma, sus costumbres, quién gobernaba. Cómo peleaban. Cómo estaban organizados. Este escribía frenéticamente y hacía ilustraciones, inspirado en las imágenes que ella transmitía. Era como ir a Seres a través de ella. Los grandes templos y picos, donde ella caía hasta el piso, sintiendo el cielo y el vacío.

-Enséñame- le dijo Mael. – Enséñanos. Por favor- dijo, levantando sus cejas, luego de meses de hospedarla. No solía hacer eso por nadie, pero estaba realmente impresionado con todo lo que poseía.

-Sí. Serías una gran y valiosa compañera. Y aprenderíamos mucho de ti- dijo Avicus.

-Puedes quedarte. Serías la mejor guardiana de la reina. Aprenderías mucho de nosotros. – le dijo él, en el reclinatorio, mientras ella estaba a su lado. Ella sonrió levemente. Solo posó su mano encima de la suya. Le quedaban bien las túnicas romanas, las sedas. Marius la peinaba y adecuaba sus estilismos, pero ella tenía un ojo impresionante para aprender las costumbres romanas. Ya se adornaba sola.

-Me siento halagada. En verdad me has llevado a conocer Da Qin y es impresionante, Marius. Me alegra bastante oír a los filósofos y a los sabios de quienes te rodeas. Aunque me ha resultado bastante incómodo vestirme como una de ustedes. Eso no sirve para pelear.

-Sin contar que todos parecían querer tocarte…

-Jamás habían visto a alguien como yo. Lo entiendo. – dijo con una sonrisa leve, recordando a aquellos filósofos griegos e intelectuales romanos maravillados con su idioma o al fingir una pelea con un esclavo, mientras ella explicaba todos los principios de su combate.

-Ni yo- le dijo él a ella. – Ni yo. También nos has enseñado cosas. 

En el siguiente anochecer, ellos dos miraban cómo salía la luna. 

-No reniegas ni un poco de tu condición.

-No. Cuando mi creador me hizo, ese fue el precio a pagar. Y me gusta. Me gusta mucho.-admitió.

-Quédate- le rogó Marius. Pero ella tomó su mano y lo besó. Él a ella.

-Lo siento mucho. Debo volver a mi hogar. No pertenezco aquí. Debo seguir aprendiendo. Debo seguir aprendiendo a luchar. 

-Podríamos aprender tanto aquí. Ambos- le dijo. Ella lo besó otra vez.

-Lo siento tanto. 

-Ambos se abrazaron.

-Espero volver a verte.

-Si los siglos nos permiten… estaré en Da Qin. Encuéntrame ahí- le dijo ella, para él abrazarla otra vez. Así habían compenetrado. Ella en la guerra y él en los libros. Uno solo. Mael la vio y ella a él.

Lestat se rió de Mael.

-Así que te enamoraste de una mujer que casi te rompe el cuello -me burlé. Vaya, amor. Amor. Mael suspiró.

-Sí, fui tras ella luego de muchos siglos. Ella peleó conmigo otra vez, pero solo acepta a los que ama como sus alumnos, a menos que sean igual de fuertes o listos. Lo que le gustó de mi fue mi persistencia. Me hizo caer de esos enormes picos, me hizo aguantar ante el sol.

-¿El sol?- preguntaron Armand, Daniel y Gabrielle espantados. Mael asintió.

-No lo soporté. No soporté estar detrás suyo. La dejé en un mar de lágrimas, cuando ya su imperio era extremadamente poderoso. Porque a pesar de ser poderosa, ama como si fuera una joven, se entrega como… bueno, con la tenacidad de un dragón, aunque no existan.

-Y ahí creó a Yue Lie, siglos después. La caprichosa y amoral princesa china que dormía con sus hermanos y con todo el mundo. Envenenó a su padre, para hacer subir a su hermano/amante al trono. Pero este trató de matarla y ella fue rescatada por un joven maestro de kung- fu. Él le enseñó todo. Pero su hermano mató a este hombre, que ya era su esposo y padre de sus hijos, a quienes dejó al cuidado de unos monjes en Wudang y a los que luego puso en el trono- continuó Pandora. – Ahí fue que la encontró Cho y la hizo su hija por unos cuatrocientos años, hasta que Yue Lie quiso ser libre. Y entre eso, aprendieron que no debían cambiar la historia: Yue Lie mató a su hermano y puso al otro en su lugar. Y fue peor, hasta que llegaron sus hijos. Ahí aprendió Cho a no cambiar más el curso de la Historia, aunque a veces lo hizo para proteger a varios. Salvó a miles en las guerras del Opio, destruyó montones de fumaderos. Siempre tuvo… a pesar de que fueron sus presas, cariño por aquellos que eran su tribu. En el camino creó a Kenji y a Musharraf, también a Lon, un antiguo monje de Tailandia y también a Cheng, que está en Corea. Go es hija de Lon, la preciosa china de Singapur. -observó. 

Vaya larga vida. Era más antigua que los Hijos del Milenio. Y había conquistado Asia para sí misma. 

-Y cuando murió China… murió el imperio, ella no soportó más. Pero gracias a tu música también despertó. – dijo Mael. 

-Y a diferencia de nosotros, claro está… se ha dedicado a guerrear y a sanear los conflictos de su vasto territorio. Con sangre. Han sido reyes, incontables, los que allá han amenazado a nuestra especie. Y muchos otros que han querido ser como ella. Azim fue uno de ellos, pero había más cosas de las qué ocuparse- dijo Pandora. -Ella los venció a todos. 

Los ví salir en ese día de 1984. Haifa ya se levantaba y Jesse y los más jóvenes la miraban espantados: sabíamos todos que era pariente de aquella reina asesinada. Salió escoltada por Musharraf y Kenji, seguramente iba a cazar. Louis se levantó, junto con Armand.

-Haifa.

Ella le sonrió, cansada. Lo abrazó. Yo la vi de reojo y ella a mí. Tan hermosa, como Akasha. No me tenía rencor. Me lo dijo sin que otros la pudieran leer. Eso, al menos me reconfortó. Y sabía por qué lo hacía. Por Louis. Solo por él. Lo quería tanto que aceptaría todo lo que yo hiciera. Tan dulce. Tan frágil. Me volví a sentir mal. Yo la postré en ese estado.

-¿Quieres acompañarme? 

-Co… ¿cómo estás? 

-Ya pude pararme. Musharraf me dio su sangre, muchas veces. Tu y Kenji también me ayudaron, todos ustedes. Pero la maestra… me hizo esto. Estoy bien. 

-Te acompaño. ¿Puedo? -le dijo a Musharraf, que asintió y me miró con furia. Kenji nos miró a todos con frialdad.

-Todos nos odian- les dije al resto.

-Y con razón. Akasha casi mata a uno de ellos y mató a su pareja. Claro que te odian. – dijo Daniel socarronamente.

-Pues que se muerdan la lengua y espero que no vuelvan- dijo Gabrielle. Kenji, el bello japonés, de labios delgados y cabello liso de media melena, vestido exquisitamente de traje blanco, volteó, con ira fría. Dejó a Louis con Haifa.

-Kenji. No.- dijo Musharraf.

-Fue suficiente.

Musharraf suspiró. Él también sentía lo mismo. Ellos siempre nos odiarían. Y si eran más, estábamos ante un gran peligro. Nos odiaban, sobre todo a mí. Y a pesar de que apreciaban al resto de los que amaba, no podrían jamás dejar pasar lo que hice. En su mundo eso se pagaba con la muerte.

-Sí, sé que nos dirás que puedes matarnos a todos- dijo Mael. – Adelante. Pero te enfrentas a vampiros mil veces más poderosos que tu.

-He matado a vampiros más viejos que yo. A incontables. Durante mucho tiempo. Pero quiero que recuerden una cosa: no estoy solo. Y todos nosotros sentimos lo mismo. -dijo, sin alterarse. 

-¿Tu estás de acuerdo con eso, Musharraf? – le preguntó Pandora, levantándose, indignada.

-Lestat nos puso en peligro a todos. Y jamás le perdonaré lo que nos hizo. – le dijo, mirándome con furia. Haifa nos miró con tristeza, mientras Louis hacía un gesto para calmar las cosas.

“Déjame. Ella es la única que puede ablandarlos a ambos. Hablaré con ella”.

-Partida de pretenciosos cretinos- se burló Gabrielle. Pero Kenji le dio una sonrisa desagradable, para irse detrás. Yo estaba furioso y entré a la habitación. No soportaría esto. Ellos podrían unirse, matarnos y habría otra guerra. O al menos otra enorme discusión. 

La puerta estaba abierta.

Maharet y Mekare estaban en la mitad. Marius estaba a un costado, Cho al otro lado, tomada de la mano con Khayman. 

-Siéntate.

-Tus hijos literalmente acaban de amenazarnos de muerte. ¿Sabes que podrías iniciar una guerra? – le dije directamente .Ella estaba impasible.

-Cho pidió tu cabeza, por los daños que causaste a su familia y a su territorio. Por supuesto que me negué a dársela. Ella entiende, que por el amor y aprecio que siente hacia nosotros, los presentes, no iniciará ninguna ofensiva contra ti y contra ninguno de los que están en esta isla. 

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuándo se irán? 

-No hemos terminado. – dijo ella. – A menos de que vengas en compañía de algún vampiro que apreciemos, en Asia eres blanco libre. Y no lo impediré. 

-Eso es una ridiculez.

-Pienso lo mismo, pero Cho no está dispuesta a aplacar a tantos vampiros enojados contigo. A menos de que vayas con Louis, o conmigo o con Armand, supongo… ellos serán tus garantes.

-Así que no impedirán que me maten en Asia. Vaya.

-Es eso o iniciar otra carnicería. Y muchos de nosotros tenemos amigos aquí. Será cuestión de ellos hacernos cambiar de opinión. Por lo pronto, apenas Haifa se recupere nos iremos. – me dijo, sin siquiera escucharme. Para ella yo no era Marius. Solo era un imbécil del que no se podía rescatar nada. 

Los vimos irse. Y luego supimos que ella mató a otro viejo que yo desperté, fue grabado. No impidió que Yue Lie me buscara y quisiera matarme, pero terminamos perdonándonos. Ella fue la que quebró el cerco con Cho. Louis hizo lo propio con Haifa y con Musharraf, a quienes conocía ya desde hace más de cincuenta años al ella actuar en San Francisco y tenerle a mi amado una inmensa compasión y empatía. Cuando regresé del Infierno, Yue Lie apoyó a Armand luego de su intento de suicidio y Gabrielle se fue acercando a Kenji, ya que no le temía. Marius terminó de romper el cerco y fueron todos ellos los que evitaron la guerra contra Talamasca. Pero no lo hacían por mí, lo hacían por todos. Y en un lugar donde no había alguna autoridad, ellos se la arrogaban. Algo peligroso, pero no lo vimos. Armand y Pandora sí, al menos, pero no les hicimos mucho caso. Haifa, Yue Lie y Musharraf nos caían bien y el sentimiento era mutuo. Sobre todo Haifa y Yue Lie, con las que se podía conversar. Pero todo eran apariencias.

Mientras tanto, yo pude hablar con Haifa, pude acercarme a ella también. Sin saber, claro, todo lo que me ocultaban. O nos ocultaban. Porque a pesar de todo, la herida siempre estuvo ahí. El desprecio. Jamás me perdonaron, ella no lo hizo, por lo que hice. Ni a mí ni a nosotros, que lloramos por nuestra inmortalidad mientras ellos aprovecharon sus poderes y organizaron su mundo. Por eso, al ser el nuevo Príncipe de los Vampiros, salieron a flote las viejas heridas. La herida que causé ya hace tiempo. 

Siempre supe que eran dragones. Todos. Jamás se habrían rendido a mi poder así de fácil, jamás aceptarían mis órdenes. Son perfectas máquinas de matar. Entrenaron para ello. Son más poderosos que nosotros. 

Ella es quizás el ser más fuerte sobre la Tierra. Es el ser más fuerte sobre la Tierra. Más que yo. Más que cualquiera. Es la Madre Dragón. Y jamás se rendirá ante el Príncipe Lestat, así como ningún asiático, en el fondo. Ella, al fin y al cabo, fue la que ordenó y conectó Asia durante milenios. Y ella fue la que impuso su ley. La ley que la ha hecho leyenda. Al fin y al cabo, ninguno de nosotros ha podido nunca partir una montaña en dos. 

Pero ellos sí. Desde hace mucho. Y siguen cazas. Se han entrenado para la pelea. Son infinitamente poderosos. Más que los viejos. 

La Madre Dragón, cuyos descendientes fueron emperadores de una nación que ella construyó a través de innumerables batallas y entrenamientos. Ella fue la que creó a los guerreros. Ella fue la que le dio a su tierra el sello de la lucha. El Ying y el Yang. El espíritu. El agua. El poder. La madera. El aire. La tierra. El fuego. Todas las leyendas parten de ella. Ella es el dragón, la serpiente poderosa que vence a todos los demás. Y la única que puede golpear, con una cuchara, al todopoderoso Rey de los vampiros. Pero hay algo en ella, algo que he descubierto, algo que sé que tiene. Necesito saberlo.

Ella me ve. 

Y yo la veo a ella.


	3. Los ignorados

Atlanta, 2016

Una ronca y socarrona risa inundó la habitación del apartamento donde predominaba la fotografía de una escultural sílfide africana. La mujer que oía la risa, la recibía también, con el mismo gesto burlón. Tenía melena oscura, pómulos afilados y ojos azules y casi pequeños, que tanta admiración causaron ya como lejana esposa guerrera vikinga hacía catorce siglos. Vestía con chaqueta de cuero y tenía el cabello grafilado y un moño despreocupado sobre la cabeza. 

-Bailar cada noche, pero qué pendejada.

La autora de la risa volvió a carcajearse. Tenía un elegante turbante azul oscuro y labios marrones. Grandes pendientes. Uñas largas y negras.

-Si los vampiros negros de este país hubiéramos hecho eso en una maldita mansión tendríamos más carne asada que la tienda de pollo frito de Church’s. - se burló.

-¿Por el montón de policías muertos?

-Porque luego de que matáramos a esos malditos, todos ellos se volverían el maldito Van Helsing y nos habrían cazado a todos como patos. - replicó ella. En un país que parecía tornarse cada vez más hostil (aunque siempre lo fue) contra los hombres y mujeres de piel oscura, no importaba que fueras inmortal: eras blanco de caza.

-“Digan hola a mi pequeño amiguito”- respondió su interlocutora, haciendo la seña de una pistola, al igual que Al Pacino en "Caracortada". -Igual todos los policías son bastardos.

-Sí que lo sabemos por aquí- suspiró ella, cruzándose de brazos, viendo orgullosa el apartamento lujoso que ahora tenía en la ciudad, cuando había nacido, hacía cuatro siglos, en una plantación. -Lestat y sus amiguitos prosperaron entre los mortales por una sencilla razón: son blancos. ¿Crees que nos importaba una mierda lo que hacían él y sus hijos de sangre idiotas en Nueva Orleans cuando a los nuestros nos cazaban como conejos y nuestra fortuna simplemente les molestaba? – le preguntó ella con indignación. Sí que lo sabía bien. Nació esclava, su madre, su abuela lo fueron. Uno de esos bastardos blancos la convirtió en uno de ellos y pronto lo mató, tomó lo de sus amos y tuvo que inventarse otro nombre y otro rostro, mientras tanto a mortales como inmortales, negros, los mataban de todas las formas posibles. Hasta que se organizaron. Los organizó. Los hizo invencibles. La sangre, el don salvaba de la muerte y del hombre blanco. De ser linchados y violados, mutilados en las sombras. Yemayá y Oshun se quedaron mudos, así como los dioses del inframundo. Mudos, impotentes. Así que hubo que acudir a la oscuridad.

Mujeres llorando a sus esposos, hijos colgados, muertos, apedreados. Madres con hijos mulatos en sus vientres. Jóvenes colgados, apaleados, abaleados, década tras década, en varios siglos. Negros muertos. Malditos negros muertos. Maldiciones. Los latigazos. La carne quemada. Louis del Pointe Dulac podía llorar si quería porque era un maldito blanco con una plantación en Nueva Orleans, pero en Georgia, Alabama, Atlanta, las inmortales como ellas aprendieron a crear a otros para nunca más ser pisoteados. Mataron a los blancos y salvaron a los suyos llevándolos al norte. 

-¿Sabes todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para poder prosperar y que no nos achicharraran? Mientras todos esos idiotas se la pasaron llorando en sus mansiones, nosotros tuvimos que luchar para forjar nuestro dinero en el norte y en el sur y para que no nos sacaran de nuestros ataúdes? Yue Lie nos ayudó, bendita sea. Eso sí, ama a Lestat porque adora joder con blancos, por eso su compañero es blanco y el anterior lo era también. Pero eso no la ciega. Nos ayudó a pelear. Chinos y negros completamente organizados. - afirmó ella, moviendo sus manos llenas de anillos, refiriéndose a la vampiresa china, joven y cruel, que gobernaba desde comienzos de siglo pasado la zona de San Francisco y era una de las creaciones de la vampira, por el momento, más poderosa del mundo: Cho Kung Dan, que se encontraba en Hong Kong.  
-Y latinos, con Ana María, y Maricruz desde México. Tuvimos que hacerlo. Por vampiros y porque los blancos siempre nos han querido matar. Siendo así, ¿por qué deberíamos aceptar a Lestat como rey? ¿Qué nos puede ofrecer que no tengamos ya? Yue Lie fue quien nos ayudó a que no nos molestaran y nos ayudó a protegernos a nosotros y a nuestros mortales, tal y como ella hizo con los chinos en San Francisco. Y luego Cho lo hizo también. Por eso la respeto a ella, yo habría querido que ella fuera la reina. Tuvimos que trabajar duro, lo sabes. En Asia están jodidos, los quisieron joder, acá también. ¿Dónde estuvieron todo el maldito tiempo? ¿Y ahora quieren llevarnos a su mansión a bailar música de blancos con vestidos del desfile de Halloween? ¿Sabe ese mocoso al menos lo que es censar, rastrear a su gente, controlar daños colaterales y a la jodida policía? 

-¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí, Angela? Cho lo sabe- le respondió su interlocutora, descruzando las piernas. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella. 

-¿Saben de esta reunión Musharraf y los de su círculo interno?

-No- dijo, levantando sus cejas, refiriéndose a un vampiro árabe, otro hijo de Cho, tan hermoso como poderoso, y al resto de sus hermanos. – Cho sabe que son sus amigos y a pesar de que ama a sus hijos, los vampiros de Lestat son su debilidad. Aunque eso sí, ellos, como todos nosotros, están molestos por no entregar a Roshdamandes.

-La mujer se levantó, elegantemente, mirando hacia la ventana.

-La misma jodida razón por la que estamos molestos aquí. ¿Cómo osa perdonar al asesino de Maharet, Mekare y el creador de Cho? ¿Cómo no la deja tomar venganza? – preguntó, refiriéndose a la gran quema que inició Amel,en la que ese viejo vampiro había asesinado a las portadoras del Germen Sagrado. -Ella es una dama. Yo habría freído al hijo de puta y le habría arrancado la cabeza ahí mismo. Ellos saben que no pueden poner pie aquí. Podrán freírnos a todos, pero gracias a los entrenamientos de Cho y Yue Lie venderíamos caro nuestro pellejo. Supongo que en Asia tampoco lo consideran como su rey.

-Algunos neófitos sí han ido a su castillo.- respondió ella, extendinedo sus piernas. -Les encanta vivir ahí, pero luego se aburren. La mayoría tampoco respeta a Lestat, en verdad. Además, nuestras instalaciones son mejores- se burló. 

Un bufido.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra “nuestro Rey”?- se burló. 

-Quién sabe. Tienes que hablar con Marius, que seguramente está creando leyes estúpidas- respondió ella socarronamente. 

-¿Sobre qué, sobre cómo decorar el salón?

Las dos se rieron.

-Ese estúpido romano jamás sirvió para nada. Ni siquiera para cuidar a la perra de nuestra reina.

-A Claire le parece inteligente- replicó Sigrit, pensando en su compañera sajona, otra guerrera como ella y creada por Thorne. 

-Será la única. Junto con Musharraf. Eso sí es un macho. – dijo, pensando aquel poderoso vampiro árabe, sus pómulos, su musculatura, su altura, su barba, su quijada, su cabello castaño oscuro y su piel morena dorada. -¿Cho todavía habla con él?

-Cortó toda comunicación luego de que no le entregaron a Roshdamandes. No quiere saber nada de Lestat ni de todos los demás, a pesar de su molesta insistencia por toda su tecnología y por su enseñanza. Claro, luego de que Yue Lie y todos fueron como los Avengers a salvarles el trasero, una vez más, quieren saber cómo lo hicieron. 

Angela se sentó, negando con la cabeza, para reírse otra vez.

-No hay un tutorial de Youtube que te diga cómo vivir con la boca cosida o con un disparo en la cabeza, Sigrit. 

La otra mujer se rió. Angela puso su mano oscura sobre la suya.

-Dile a Cho que lo que quiera hacer será apoyado. Nunca les importamos a esos malditos amanerados. ¿Qué piensan en el sur? 

-Tampoco están impresionados, Ángela. Tampoco están impresionados.

Angela solo levantó las cejas. El nuevo “Rey” nunca le generó respeto a pesar de ser el vampiro más celebrado y famoso de su tiempo. Ya había matado a otros como él antes y le encantaría ver a ese blanquito malcriado con la cabeza aplastada para que no se saliera con la suya. Ella y los suyos lucharon por siglos y décadas. Años de lágrimas. Vería si podría solucionar eso con un baile.


	4. Libre de irte

**Tokio, Japón, 2002**

Qué isla ruidosa, particularmente ruidosa. Para ser la segunda vez que la visita, ahora como inmortal, le parece boyante y llena de vida. Sus luces, sus jóvenes estrafalarios, sus caricaturas, la comida que ya no puede probar. Los olores.

David Talbot está fascinado. Pero no solo ha venido a eso.

“Kenji Sagawara, señor de Japón. Estoy aquí y quisiera hablar contigo”, expresa, lanzando este pensamiento por toda la isla.

No recibe respuesta por una semana. Ha explorado Kyoto, y sus maravillas antiguas, hasta que llegando ya a la mansión que ha alquilado, luego de beber de varias personas en un club, ve que hay varias motos. Una inmortal, alta, delgada y de cabello grafilado y pintado de morado se quita el casco. Hay otros dos jóvenes. Otro tiene el cabello grafilado también, pintado de rojo. Y la tercera tiene el cabello largo y liso. Todos, de negro, armados hasta los dientes.

-Soy Furana Nankotsuka, él es Yoshio Shitto y Madoka Senin.

Los aludidos hacen una reverencia. Él hace lo mismo.

-Gusto en conocerlos. Soy David Talbot.

-Kenji quiere verle. Atendía asuntos en Hong Kong.

Se sube, como acompañante de Nankotsuka, que maneja audaz y peligrosamente entre los autos. Llegan a un sofisticado edificio, donde no se registran. Van directamente hacia el ascensor y él se fija en la ciudad, en sus luces, sus ruidos, sus carteles. La torre de Tokio. Cuando entran, hay otro joven vampiro vestido como ellos: como un policía antidisturbios. Pasan a otra puerta, donde cada uno deja registros de huellas. Otro circulo, con más guardias. Dan una vuelta entera por un piso, hasta que ella registra la clave. Entran. Una gran sala, con una pintura de un samurai con mirada cruel, del periodo Edo, reconoce David. Katanas. Un dragón negro. El apartamento es minimalista, pero con objetos caros. Por supuesto, entran a otra habitación. Nankotsuka se quita su calzado. David lo hace también. Madera, negra. Toda la habitación es negra. Un asiento. Un hombre con traje blanco, de cabello negro, lacio, a media melena, medita, con una katana empuñada. Simplemente la observa, sentado, lánguidamente, dejando ver el esplendor de sus largas piernas y delgada figura. No se fija en sus visitantes, que simplemente se han arrodillado ante la mesa. Es él, ese samurai sanguinario del que Armand y Marius le habían hablado. El que era el absoluto gobernante de Japón.

Este empuña la katana. La deja encima de la silla. Hace una reverencia. Mira fijamente a David, que se turba, pero lo controla todo con una sonrisa. Sí, era tan inmutable, tan terrible como en la pintura.

-David. Espero que no encuentres nuestra hospitalidad un poco chocante- le dice con su voz suave, pero imponente, en japonés.

-No, no lo es. En absoluto. Tu morada es impresionante- le dice, sonriendo.

-Te lo agradezco.

-Ahora…- dijo este, mirando a los subalternos de Kenji. Este hace una señal y estos se retiran.

-Antes de que se vayan, diviértanse. Se lo merecen.

Los tres hacen una reverencia y no dicen nada.

-Eres valiente por venir aquí. Han pasado más de diez años desde la muerte de Akasha, pero creí que nuestra amenaza había sido clara. Sin embargo, al Talamasca estar aquí, eres bienvenido. – le expresa con altivez.

-Te lo agradezco. Sé que tus descendientes, o uno, al menos, estableció la sede aquí. Financiada por Yoichi Morinaga y sus descendientes, su hermano. Gran industrial tecnológico. Siempre has protegido a tu familia mortal, ¿no es así?

Este levantó las cejas, suspirando.

-Después de la guerra este país quedó hecho cenizas. Yo dormía desde 1872, desperté el año en que terminó la guerra. Mi familia siempre ha sido rica y poderosa, maté y destruí solo para que lo lograran. Como mortal, quedé para la historia muriendo como un ronin, pero como inmortal mis hijos combatieron para ganar cada vez más poder, hasta tener la Baronía Morinaga. Procuré que lo hicieran y garantizaran la honra que yo perdí- le narró a David.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, si puedo preguntarte?

-Fui creado hace más de mil años. Mis hijos y sus hijos llegaron a ser importantes sámurais en la época de la Guerra Zenkunen. Así lo procuré. Yo fui deshonrado, al luchar por Taira no Masakado, quien se rebeló contra el emperador. Además maté a mi maestro- le confesó. – Simplemente porque su hija y yo nos amábamos. Huimos, tuvimos a nuestros hijos y él la mató, frente a ellos. Lo maté. Todo mi mundo se derrumbó y tuve que vagar, como proscrito, con ambos niños, para sobrevivir. Tuve que enfrentarme a Yuniochi Zankeguren, quien me buscaba como efectivo del emperador y secuestró a uno de ellos . Casi morí, pero mi creadora lo mató y me hizo lo que soy. Así, Koichi Moriyama murió, pero nació Kenji no Sagawara y la Baronía Morinaga. Mi maestra me enseñó, como inmortal, a conseguir riquezas, poder y derrotar a mis enemigos. Ella manipuló a los mortales para que mis hijos fueran entrenados en la élite, al tener el apellido de su abuelo, a quien odié, pero era un leal al emperador. Y yo… yo me convertí en un guerrero temible al lado de Cho. Fui su compañero por cien años. Recorrimos toda Asia, mientras me perfeccionaba. Luchamos contra quienes querían aniquilarnos, sobrevivimos a un volcán, varios terremotos, a tres tsunamis (sí, a tres), y matamos a los más viejos que querían imponer el terror, porque en un lugar en constante conflicto los bebedores de sangre eran como leyendas y fantasmas. Y yo también quedé como una leyenda de terror, hasta que los maté a todos para no ser molestado. Y solo luché por una cosa: para mantener el legado de mis hijos. Tuve que matar, robar, sí, lo hice. Rompí todos los códigos y en la guerra hice lo mismo, porque de los siete descendientes, cinco murieron en la guerra.

-La guerra. Dicen que te levantaste apenas cayó la bomba de Hiroshima- observó David, aterrado. -Que eres el único inmortal que ha estado allí y que...

Kenji lo miró sombrío. Miró hacia abajo.

-Sí. Lestat habla del infierno en sus libros, pero ese es el infierno de ustedes, los occidentales. Yo en Hiroshima viví el mío. Dormí por mucho tiempo y solo recordé un gran estruendo, gutural. Gritos y una energía, una energía que traspasó hasta donde yo estaba, que destruía todo a mi alrededor, un estruendo horrendo e inimaginable. Sentí el suelo caliente, caliente, enormemente caliente, como si me ahogara y eso fue lo que me despertó. Luché, luché y luché por salir de la tierra. Salí, en mi kimono antiguo, salí y ví el horror. 

David lo vio en sus ojos. Los cadáveres corroídos. Los cadáveres vivientes. Los edificios retorcidos. 

-Ser un fantasma entre fantasmas, entre seres que alguna vez fueron humanos, que tenían vidas... yo...- dijo, expresando profundo dolor - Yo en siglos ví morir a muchos, yo maté a muchos, incluso de sámurai maté a niños, cosa que no me he perdonado jamás. Pero esto...

David no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra. Lo veía en su mente, en sus ojos. A Kenji, con su kimono empolvado, viendo todo, aterrado. El calor lo afectaba, claro, pero era un vampiro tan viejo como para no morir de radiación al instante. No había nada con quién alimentarse. Al menos al principio. Todos le rogaban a ese viejo fantasma un poco de agua, un poco de piedad. Pero algo en él le decía que no podía tocarlos. Luego comenzó a sacar a gente o a matarla por compasión.

-Les colgaban... los ojos, David. La piel. Yo jamás ví algo como eso. No me prepararon para algo como eso. Estaban deformes, algunos calcinados. Pedazos de lo que alguna vez fueron humanos. Habían... huesos. Yo ví todo.- expresó, sin poder asimilar el horror. - Yo ví morir gente, maté a mucha gente. La muerte no me era extraña: muchas veces vi animales, familias enteras, arrastradas en los tsunamis, bajo las olas, pueblos enteros bajo las olas y la lava, bajo la furia de la tierra. Pero jamás ví algo como esto. Saqué a mucha gente. O lo que quedaba de la gente. Me sentía un inútil, un maldito pedazo de carne inmortal inútil. De qué me servían mis poderes sino llevar a la gente a la muerte, no por la sangre, sino viendo una imagen bella antes de ellos mismos sucumbir a la radiación. De nada.

Tanto luchar por esto, David. Tanta sangre que derramé, para esto.

-No puedo ni imaginar el shock que tuviste al despertar y que se hubiera acabado el mundo. Marius habló de la peste en Venecia...

-Pero al menos estaba Venecia- dijo Kenji, sardónico. David le sonrió, tristemente.

-Sí, creo que no se compara.

-Al menos habían muros, David, Venecia estaba intacta, Venecia resurgiría, acá...- dijo, cerrando los ojos otra vez. Suspiró.

-Tranquilo- le dijo David.

-Solo mis hermanos y Cho sabían de esto, no se lo había contado a nadie en mucho tiempo- dijo, para ponerse la blanca mano sobre la frente.

-Solo han sido cincuenta y tres años, es entendible. 

-Mi esposa murió hace más de mil, David. Eso tampoco lo olvido, tampoco olvido el tsunami de 1561 que mató a tantos. La maestra y yo no pudimos contra el mar. Pero era el mar. Esto, esto era la crueldad humana a otro nivel. El río...- dijo, para recuperar su compostura. David vio sus ojos otra vez. Repleto de cadáveres y animales eviscerados. Los caballos. Gente que se ahogaba. Gente que encontraba ahí un final miserable. "Sálvanos, fantasma guerrero, sálvanos, ten piedad"...

-En esos momentos no sabes cómo usar la piedad. La piedad, puede ser la muerte o puede ser llevar a esos pobres a los abarrotados lugares donde eran atendidos los heridos. Yo prefería matarlos. Nunca bebí de ellos, sentía la contaminación en la garganta, como un picor, un ardor insoportable. Imagina lo que sentían ellos. Igual, muchos se me murieron en el camino.

-¿Qué comías, entonces?

-No comí nada, David. O bueno, casi nada. Probé uno y sentí cómo me ardía todo, como si bebieras magma. Me retorcí dos días, enterrado. Necesitaba sangre de verdad, limpia, fresca. Maté a los sobrevivientes menos contaminados y tardé mucho tiempo en sacar eso de mi cuerpo, al menos dos años. Los maté porque tenía que sobrevivir. Yo era su dios de la muerte. Matarlos, dejar que murieran, cargarlos... yo prefería matar a los que veía peores. Muchos otros me lo pedían. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Morir y acabar con tu agonía, o vivir siendo un miserable pedazo de carne quemada recordando lo que pasó? Muchos vomitaban sangre... morían ahí mismo. La ciudad, la ciudad era un incendio permanente. El aire estaba horriblemente enrarecido. Y el río... no olvido el río. Odio los ríos desde entonces. Ví muchos cuerpos en muchos ríos, pero esto ya no era un río.. Era una sopa sanguinolenta, negra, llena de cadáveres morados. Muchos vivos, sin embargo, seguían pidiendo mi ayuda, tocaban mi armadura. Yo era su fantasma, dios de la muerte. Yo había venido a expiar su pasado. Recuerdo muy bien a un hombre, abrazando a su esposa carbonizada. Lo levanté, con un poco de mi sangre, la poca que tenía, aunque sé que no lo ayudaría. Me reconoció y se arrodilló.

"-Morinaga...el fantasma Morinaga.

"No me alteré. Ya nada podía alterarme.

"-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

"-Te reconozco. Dice la leyenda que el fantasma que fundó la baronía Morinaga se enterró en Hiroshima. Lo buscamos por años. Por años. Eres tu. ¿Viniste a vengar la ciudad? ¿Viniste a vengarnos?"

Ahí comprendí lo que yo había dejado como inmortal. Yo ya sabía lo que había pasado. Estábamos en el siglo XX, estábamos en guerra con Estados Unidos y sus aliados. Lo había oído de los demás sobrevivientes, quienes corrieron la voz de que yo había vuelto de la inmortalidad. Muchos me pidieron el don, pero yo no estaba con las fuerzas para dárselos, no por ahora, no ahí. A pesar de todo, a pesar de la farsa que había construido, del imperio por el que maté a tantos... ese que ahora era una idea ilusoria, una idea asesina, una idea estúpida, ese hombre me estaba diciendo que por él y nuestro orgullo, los vengara.

"-Sí. Vine a vengarlos, pero primero los ayudaré".

El hombre solo se arrodilló ante mí. Sabía que yo sería la clave de su supervivencia. Mashio me entregaba él mismo a gente para mi alimento. Él y yo determinábamos quién debía morir y quién debía vivir. Entre los dos conseguimos comida, la poca que quedó, a veces muy lejos, para los sobrevivientes. Si buscas en Google, la leyenda del fantasma Morinaga, hallarás mil historias: que surgió en la guerra para ayudar a los pocos sobrevivientes y para darles una muerte digna, como un susurro. Que mató a muchos estadounidenses. Y por supuesto que lo hice, claro que lo hice. Porque de la desolación, de esa desolación espantosa vino el odio.

Yo estaba intacto, frente a ellos, que estaban casi negros, morados, carbonizados, deformes. Ellos se pudrían, ellos se pudrían en las casas, bajo los canales, no los podía salvar y matar a todos. "¿Para esto desperté? ¿Para esto? ¿Para esto?", me preguntaba. Y en una noche, en medio del fuego, solo recuerdo... que no pude más. Que me senté a llorar en medio de la desolación. Creí que era el fin de nuestro mundo. David, yo jamás ví algo como esto- recalcó.

Y David lo vio, ya con lágrimas de sangre, arrodillado, en el piso, agarrando los pedazos de lo que fue la ciudad en la que eligió enterrarse para no ser molestado, luego de su despecho. Solo daba puños, lleno de furia y rabia. Su mundo, el que había creado, otra vez había sido hecho pedazos. Pero esto era diferente. Solo se preguntaba qué habían hecho con las personas. Por qué se habían hecho esto. Por qué los humanos tenían que estar creando todo tipo de cosas para destruirse. Los maldijo. Los maldijo.

"-Es usted inmortal, señor. Podría acabar con todos ellos, hasta sacarlos de nuestra tierra- me dijo Mashio, al verme desolado. Yo tocaba el cuerpo carbonizado de un pobre caballo. Siempre me han gustado, ¿sabes? Y no soporto ver la muerte de un animal, por lo que los inmortales que los comen no me agradan del todo. Ví muchos caballos muertos. Eso quebraba aún más mi espíritu. 

"-Si acabo con todos vendría más guerra hasta no dejar absolutamente nada. Me perseguirían a mí y a mi especie por todos los confines de la Tierra. Pero te aseguro que habrá venganza. Te aseguro que pagarán con sangre. Y te aseguro que esto no volverá a pasar- le respondí, tocando la crin, que se hizo polvo.

"-Los estadounidenses vendrán. Y los nuestros también.

"-Yo le dí el poder a un clan corrupto solo para mantener a mi linaje. A un clan que en últimas solo sirvió a mis intereses. Y mira lo que ha pasado. No, no, Mashio. Ya no creo más en esto. Si vamos a resurgir no será por Hirohito, porque él no fue un dios, lo sé porque yo le dí a sus antepasados ese carácter que es solo mío. Este relato fracasó. Lo haremos porque nos han destrozado. Y porque la venganza será atroz. No permitiremos que esto vuelva a pasar jamás"

-Así que ahí decidiste reconstruir tu linaje.

-Y todo lo demás, claro. Mis presas favoritas en la ocupación siempre fueron estadounidenses. No me alimenté de ningún otro, porque sencillamente los odiaba con todo mi corazón. Eso ha durado aún incluso visitándoles, porque su victoria solamente les dio una autoridad y una doble moral que no se creen ni ellos mismos. Vietnam me dio la razón, claro. Y bueno, nosotros, que nos organizamos para aplastarlos y ser lo que somos ahora. Imperio, policías del mundo. ¡Pamplinas! Mira lo que les acaba de pasar por seguir creyendo que pueden gobernarnos como sea.

-Te refieres al 11-S...

-Exacto. Se lo buscaron. No siento un ápice de lástima por las víctimas que murieron allí. Yo ví como mataron a los nuestros en Hiroshima, yo mismo los maté, me alimenté de ellos ,cargué sus pedazos, los incineré.- le dijo con furia. - En mil años he aprendido siempre que recoges lo que siembras. Ahora dicen que comenzarán una guerra. Se van a hundir- se burló. -Otro Vietnam, así capturen a Saddam Hussein. Él no es el problema, es lo que han dejado. En nuestro caso, en agosto de 1945, cuando desperté luego de enterrarme en 1872, gente agonizante en los bosques. Gente pidiendo agua, que bebía y moría. Mashio estaba aterrado. Me tocó... matar a una bebé que no hubiera sobrevivido, llevaba días ahí, mamando del pecho de su madre muerta. Eran pedazos de carne lastimera que morían y morían y yo no podía hacer nada, nada por ellas, más que adelantar su muerte u oírlas sufrir. No, no siento ni un ápice de lástima por ellos. En Vietnam y Laos están Diep y Lon, creado por la maestra Cho. Ellos también tuvieron que vivir eso con el maldito Napalm que pusieron en sus bosques y aldeas. ¿Sabes qué me dijeron un año antes de la retirada? No solo que habían ayudado a las guerrillas para sacarlos de ahí, que hicieron lo mismo que yo. Lon, que es muy pacífico, por fin me entendió. "Kenji, ahora sabemos lo que sientes". A ellos les pasó lo mismo. 

-Tienen a veces razón en resentirnos. En comparación a ustedes... bueno, hemos vivido bien- dijo David, alzando las manos. Kenji asintió.

-Pregúntanos a cualquiera de nosotros y te diremos cosas terribles que hemos vivido creadas siempre por humanos o por la naturaleza. Pregúntales a tus hermanos. Seguramente los hijos de Maharet, los guerreros, te dirán algunas cosas, los nórdicos. Pero de resto... son débiles.

-Sí, eso te lo concedo.

-Tuve que hacer todo de cero. Claro, ayudé a Mashio a establecerse en Osaka. Su familia ahora es muy rica, sí, se volvió a casar, sí, algunos enfermaron y el murió 20 años después de una leucemia que por fin lo mató, producto de la radiación que se tragó aquel día. Pero en ese momento, luego de enterrar a la bebé, pensaba en mi familia. Quizás se les ocurriera bombardear Tokio, pero llegó la rendición. El dios que construí se rompió en el suelo. Espié a los soldados en su base. Los estadounidenses vendrían a ocuparnos. Qué maldita mentira la que ayudé a formar. Mira a lo que nos llevó. Aprendí, tardía y con sangre, una lección que hace bien en dar Marius: no puedes cambiar el curso de la historia. Mi maestra, mis hermanos, todos la aprendieron duramente. Yo la aprendí viendo este horror. Jamás, jamás, David, olvidé a la gente que murió ahí. He durado diez siglos matando, pero la muerte que ví ahí, el infierno que ví ahí, no se lo deseo a nadie jamás- afirmó, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Nunca tuviste consecuencias posteriores por la radiación?

-No. Si bien tuve cosquilleos y molestias por dos años, con la sangre nueva eso desapareció. Eso te puede dar una idea de mi poder- respondió Kenji, para suspirar. - Quise dejar ese infierno atrás. Vagué a medida que me alimentaba de la pobre gente que encontré en el camino y así hice rico a Mashio y a mí, porque yo debía volver a Tokio por mi familia. Era la guerra, qué más daba. Conseguí un traje moderno. Llegué a la antigua mansión de mi familia. Y ahí me enteré de la muerte de mis descendientes. Dos como kamikazes. Solo quedaron dos mujeres, Mariko y Fumiko. Yoichi, quien era el Barón Morinaga de entonces, se suicidó por la deshonra de verse prisionero y dar información a los ocupantes, sus hijos murieron en Yokohama. Todo quedó destruido. Eran las dos chicas con su madre y lo que hice, fue revelarles lo que yo era. Lo que había hecho por su familia.

-¿Y qué hicieron con ello? – preguntó David, maravillado.

-Bueno…- dijo él, dándole un recuerdo. Kenji, con su cabello largo, hasta la mitad de la espalda, como realmente lo tenía cuando se convirtió en inmortal, en una habitación con pocos lujos, en la casi derruída mansión. Sentado, también, descalzo, como David lo había encontrado, con una katana empuñada. Abajo, los soldados norteamericanos les habían obligado a confinarse, porque la habían tomado como cuartel, lo que aumentaba la humillación y el dolor. Masako Morinaga, viuda, con su marido suicida, y con sus tres hijos varones muertos en la guerra, lo miraba fijamente, como si fuera un dios. Sus hijas estaban iguales. Kenji vio sus pensamientos. Las dos habían sido acorraladas. La menor, Mariko, había sido violada, pero había callado para no decirle nada a su madre y hermana. Se lo había guardado y tenía los ojos bajos. Era una mujer rota.

“-Creíamos que eras una leyenda- dijo Fumiko. – Pero lo que decían en Hiroshima es verdad. Volviste.

"-¿Acaso qué decían en Hiroshima? - preguntó, altivo.

"- Que el fantasma Morinaga anterior al Meiji volvió a llevarse a sus pobres almas.

"-No yerran.- afirmó, mirando a Mariko, que no se intimidó. Fumiko continuó.

"- Decían que la Baronía Morinaga fue creada por un temible guerrero inmortal y cruel que fue el que nos trajo fortuna. Y que bebía sangre. Nos reíamos de eso, pero la abuela y nuestro padre nos regañaban. Decían que era verdad y que de pronto te aparecías, como lo hiciste con varios barones Morinaga.

“- ¿Eres un demonio? – le preguntó Mariko, mirándolo con tristeza y terror.

“-Quizás. Me alimento de sangre humana. Pero los mortales, como dolorosamente lo han visto en estos años, pueden ser más crueles. Yo sí que lo sé- afirmó, pensando en lo que había visto hacía semanas.

“-Si eres un demonio, mata a esos malditos estadounidenses y sácalos de mi casa.- dijo la madre de las chicas, con lágrimas en los ojos. -Ellos acabaron con todo lo que has construido. Y con todos- insistió. Las dos hijas tomaron su mano. Mariko lo miró lastimera.

“-No se preocupen. Las protegeré. Pero saben cuál es el precio.- les dijo significativamente.

“-Lo que sea necesario. Lo que haga falta- dijo Masako determinada, abrazando las cenizas de su esposo. Kenji vio las cenizas de los hijos muertos ,con sus uniformes. Dos tenían el cinto de la bandera imperial: habían sido kamikazes.

“- Síganme- les ordenó. Las tres mujeres bajaron, con miedo, pero Kenji tomó la mano de Mariko. Esta se fijó en su rostro de cera, su piel blanquísima, donde las venas traslucían. Su piel era fría, realmente era inmortal. Ella se fijó en sus venas y en sus ojos negrísimos, casi como los de una pintura. En su cabello sedoso. Sí, era un demonio.

“Kenji no dejó su mano. Eso ella lo aprecio, y tomó la mano de su hermana y esta la de su madre. Ya no tenían miedo. Él bajó, descalzo y con la katana.

“-¿Pero quién diablos es este? ¿Un mimo? ¿Qué hace descalzo? ¿Qué rayos eres? – gritó un soldado, que comenzó a imitar, pésimamente, a los actores kabuki. Los demás comenzaron a reírse, rasgando sus ojos y sacando sus dientes. Kenji no se inmutó.

“-Quiero que me digan- les dijo en japonés- Qué soldados han cometido las peores faltas contra ustedes y este lugar. Quiero ver sus caras.

“Ellas comenzaron a señalarlos. Varios las habían acosado, aparte del que había violado a Mariko. La madre había notado el cambio, la hermana también, por lo que ahora las mujeres dormían las tres, en la misma cama. E iban las tres a la cocina, no podían estar separadas. Los sirvientes habían huido. Y habían matado a los que quedaron, otros fueron sobornados. Otros robaron. Kenji descubrió quiénes habían robado y vendido qué y cómo, tan solo con su mente. Vio en el rostro de otro soldado, rubio e insolente, cómo asediaba a la joven, cómo la calló, cómo la penetró en esa gran mansión mientras ella lloraba en silencio. Cómo la amenazó para callarse.

“-No les harán nada- dijo con un timbre extraordinariamente seductor. -Ahora se irán a dormir, todos, ahora.

“Más risas. Pero Kenji simplemente pasó, mirándolos fijamente. Poco a poco, se fueron retirando. Silencio absoluto.

“-¿Tu eres su superior, teniente Hawkes?- dijo mirando al militar, que asintió, como autómata.

“-Mañana iremos con tu superior. Se irán de aquí.

“-De acuerdo- dijo este. Todos se fueron yendo a dormir, mientras Kenji, como en un susurro, los miraba para doblegarlos. Masako no transmitía nada, pero las jóvenes estaban maravilladas.

“-Tu, Dawkins- le dijo al soldado que había violado a Mariko. - ¿No quisieras un trago con Mariko? Ella está dispuesta a salir contigo.- dijo con una mirada socarrona. Las mujeres estaban impasibles.

“-Bueno, este… de acuerdo…

-“¿Qué te parece si en el salón Aishiro? A ella le encantaría bailar fox-trot- dijo, sonriendo. Dawkins se rascó la cabeza. Mariko fingió sonreír y se adelantó, suavemente, para hacer una reverencia.

“-¿Quién eres tu? – le preguntó Dawkins con risa nerviosa.

“-Kenji Sagawara, el administrador que dejó Yoichi décimo, barón de Morinaga. Apenas termine la ocupación, adecuaré a las mujeres en el campo.

“-Eres raro, no tienes el pelo como nosotros y…

“-Aprovecha. Se irán al campo- dijo este, palmoteando su hombro.

“Mariko se arregló como mejor pudo. Estaba nerviosa. Pero Kenji les había dicho a las tres que confiaran. El joven y ella se fueron de gancho a la casa de té. Dawkins no era estúpido, sabía que esa degenerada familia haría lo que fuera por comida y prebendas. Bueno, si quería hacerlo formal por un rato, no saldría tan mal. Salió a beber para encontrar otra asiática que le diera lo que la niñita aristócrata le dio por fuerza, una buena prostituta. Al día siguiente, lo encontraron muerto en el callejón de los burdeles. ¿Causa oficial? Paro cardíaco. Había sobrevivido la guerra, pero se había muerto de manera tan estúpida, decían sus compañeros. Pero las Morinaga vieron en los ojos de Kenji los ojos de terror del soldado, que lo vio con colmillos, agarrándolo del cuello, para luego, como una boa constrictora, atenazarlo y beber todo lo que lo mantenía vivo. Lo dejó cuasi agonizante.

“-Ayud…

“Kenji solo lo miró como un hermoso demonio y cortó su sangre para cerrar su herida. Dawkins se fue del mundo viendo su sonrisa cruel. Masako le hizo una reverencia y se arrodilló ante él.

“-Ronin, has venido a salvarnos. Protege nuestra casa. Lo que somos.

“Este solo posó una mano en su cabeza. Así, sobornando al coronel que instauró el batallón allí, con dinero que había robado de muchos americanos estúpidos, los sacó de allí y mató a todos los ofensores, uno por uno. Los buscó a cada uno, para no levantar sospechas. Eso sí, mató a todo el batallón, poco a poco, en lugares distantes. En la ciudad solo se alimentaba de estadounidenses. Así los odiaba. Incluso pagó a Yue Lie para matar a los cerdos que ocuparon su casa y ella le envió una carta: sí, era entendible que los odiara, pero era ridículo. Se calló cuando vio lo que él le ofrecía y ella lo hizo, fotografiando sus cabezas y dándoselas a su familia, a la matriarca Morinaga, que solo puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

"Luego se alió con la Yakuza, matando a sus enemigos en común, mientras iba volviendo más poderosa a su familia y a él mismo. La Yakuza lo reconoció, pues en tiempos antiguos también les ayudó y de hecho, lo recordaban también como una leyenda.

"Ratificó al jefe de entonces y levantó su imperio a voluntad, o sentirían su terror. Eso incluía la protección de las mujeres Morinaga y su silencio. Poco a poco, la familia reconstruyó la casa, ayudó a la comunidad, restauró la baronía buscando sus tesoros más antiguos, mientras Kenji mataba a quien tuviera que matar, con sangre o con armas. Sobornando , persuadiendo con su don. Mariko le cortaba en silencio, frente a su madre y su hermana, el cabello, todas las noches, con tijeras pasadas por fuego, para hacerlo pasar por un hombre de la época. Le ponía lentes falsos y lo pintaba con maquillaje caro para que pareciera vivo y no una estatua de cera. Kenji se observaba, con su traje y sombrero. Ella solo veía la katana, ensangrentada.

“-Has hecho mucho por esta familia, Ronin. Fumiko se casará con el hijo de un industrial. Parecen felices. Mi madre está tranquila por ella. Pero por mí… ella, en su corazón lo sabe. Y yo me siento sucia. Sucia- le dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos. -A veces no quisiera vivir, pero veo tu fuerza. Veo tu poder. Veo lo que has hecho. Y solo quisiera ser como tu.

“Este solo tomó su mano. Luego su rostro. Su piel seguía inmensamente fría. Ella tomó su mano y solo lo besó. Él hizo lo mismo.

“-No puedo hacerte esto- dijo, cerrando los ojos.

“-¿Porqué, ronin? Deseo acompañarte. Ser inmortal.

“-Se paga un alto precio. No lo resistirías, no ahora.

“-No entiendes que…- dijo, sonrojándose. Sí, lo amaba.

“-Sí, lo entiendo. Yo también. Pero no te haré eso. No. No quiero que hagas lo que yo hice. Quiero que conozcas a alguien”

-Ahí le presentaste a Jonathan James, quien esa época andaba investigando a Cho y a sus hijos. – dijo David Talbot.

-Así es. Su misión fue establecer la Talamasca en Asia. Lo hizo y viajó por todo el mundo, protegida por James. Fundó Talamasca Tokio. No quería que compartiera mi destino, más aún en tiempos aciagos. También se casó, con alguien de la orden y su hijo y nieto ahora comandan la orden aquí, Tomoi Sagawara. No podía compartir mi vida, de ninguna manera. Todo lo que ves aquí lo construí bajo mucha sangre. Tuve que matar a muchos viejos y mucha gente que amenazó a la familia. Ahora las nuevas generaciones de japoneses tienen el privilegio de ser civilizadas, como siempre debieron serlo. Pero nosotros tuvimos que construir el piso donde ponen sus pies, enterrando fango y sangre. Mi primera convertida fue Nankotsuka, quien sirvió en la guerra. Ella a su vez convirtió a Yoshio y este a Madoka. Y de ahí salieron todos los demás que conforman el grupo principal, a quien entrené. Luego vinieron los sobrevivientes a las guerras mortales y vampíricas. Todo el que se rebeló fue ejecutado, otros huyeron.

-¿Mariko sigue viva? -le preguntó David.

Kenji negó con la cabeza.

-Murió dos años antes de la llegada de Akasha.

David vio a una anciana acostada en su tatami, en ese mismo salón donde estaban.

“-Ahora, si la quieres, puedo dártela- dijo este, con su cabello largo, tomando su ajada mano. Ella le sonrió. Ya era anciana, con su cabello muy corto. Lo miró con ternura.

“-Sé todo lo que has hecho estos años para consolidarnos de nuevo y a ti mismo. Y sé por qué lo hiciste. Porque dormiste por el dolor de haber matado a tu compañera, ¿verdad? La legendaria geisha Yatsuja. Ella organizó tu muerte con el vampiro que creó a escondidas. Los mataste a ambos- adivinó ella, pullando en los más dolorosos recuerdos de Kenji, en 1865. -Pero no va a volver a pasar. Tienes que buscar a alguien tan fuerte como tu y lo hallarás. Para eso está la eternidad.

“-Este la miró con un gesto de tristeza. Acarició su rostro.

“-Podrías ser tu- le rogó.

“Ella negó con la cabeza.

“-No estoy para ser tu reina consorte. No lo aguantaría. He vivido más que suficiente. No soporté lo que pasó con este lugar cuando perdimos la guerra. No soportaría más cosas.

“-Te prometo que estoy aquí y eso no volverá a pasar- insistió él. – Te lo prometo.

“-Todo cambia, Kenji. Tu también. Yo también. Estoy cansada. Gracias… por todo- dijo, para besar su mano. Y al soltarla, murió. Kenji vio su espíritu, una luz, irse con otras luces. Así era de pura su alma. Jamás podría mancharla”.

-¿Acaso no tienes a tu hija vampírica como compañía?

-No es lo mismo, ni jamás lo pensé así. No luego de lo que pasó con Yatsuja- le dijo ya, viendo las luces de Tokio. -Necesitaba leales, no… un compañero. Siempre ha sido así. Solo pensé en reconstruirlo todo. Jamás olvidé lo que pasó en Hiroshima. Jamás.

-Otras veces quisiste hacer lo mismo...

-Sí, claro. Pero siempre lo hice, siempre lo quise reconstruir y siempre hallaba mi lugar. Pero esto sobrepasaba todo el sufrimiento, todo el horror. Sobrepasaba todo lo que yo había vivido. Cuando lloré, en medio de esa desolación, volví al principio. Me prometí que muy a pesar de todo, porque había hecho de todo y visto de todo, no sería así otra vez. – le dijo.

-Talamasca... Tokio tiene un registro de que en 1983, ese año, fuiste al cine muchas veces. Que siempre salías con manchas de sangre en la cara. - le dijo David, mostrándole un cuaderno. - El taquillero dijo que solo veías una película: Hadashi no Gen. 

Kenji asintió, sonriendo.

-En esa época todavía eran osados, pero luego los tuve que proteger de la Yakuza y no volvieron a espiarme, por fortuna. Con esa película, aunque fuera animada, reconstruí paso a paso lo que había pasado cuando desperté. Lo que yo no había visto sino minutos después. Lo que hizo... la bomba con la gente. Cómo los volvió solo cáscaras huecas y calientes, cadáveres vivientes en un minuto. Lloré cada vez que fui. Me recordé cargándolos, o matándolos, o recogiendo sus pedazos. El caballo, el río. Me recordé... matando a los pocos que no estaban tan contaminados por piedad. Y el bebé. El bebé...- suspiró.

David se quedó en silencio, respetuosamente.

-Vaya, qué pésimo anfitrión soy. Dirán que me he vuelto occidental -observó, para risas de David.

Kenji retomó la compostura y se levantó altivamente. Salieron, como dos mortales cualquiera. Kenji tenía gafas de lentes rojos y David lo miraba sonriendo. Kenji le mostraba cada una de las cosas. Sus increíbles computadores, juegos, los edificios, la limpieza casi robótica. David se sorprendió. Solo con él había compartido ese momento tan íntimo y ahora quería mostrarle la venganza japonesa: su increíble país y civilización .Su tecnología, que conquistaba el mundo y el cielo. Hasta que en uno de los edificios, luego de pasar por centros de videojuegos y karaoke, llegaron a un club japonés. Kenji solo se integró, para que se acercaran dos jovencitas y los abrazaran. Él besó a una y a otra. David lo veía alimentarse. Hizo lo mismo con dos jóvenes, hasta que salieron de ahí, satisfechos.

-¿Ya no matan a nadie, aquí?- le preguntó, caminando cerca de la Torre de Tokio.

-Solo a quienes desean ser asesinados, o criminales. Más bien pocos. Así he establecido las reglas de caza en la ciudad y en las islas. Es más difícil matar a alguien porque sí. Además, los gobiernos cada día vigilan más. Los nuestros sí, al menos. Cho piensa que nos tienen identificados y no somos un secreto bien guardado y tiene razón. Por eso a veces trabajamos para ayudarles a los realmente poderosos, que nos descubrieron desde hace cincuenta años.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó David, horrorizado. - ¿Esto lo saben las gemelas?

-Espero que sí. Pero nos cuidamos, los cuidamos, nos cuidan, y guardamos cosas. En fin, sé que le dirás a Lestat, pero quizás tiene peores problemas.- observó Kenji, inmutable.

-No, seguro a él y a Marius les interesaría.

-No lo creo, David. A Talamasca sí, y quizás a ti y a otros cuantos pocos. A Gregory, tal vez, lo sabe. A algunos viejos. Pero a la mayoría no. Por eso nos hemos organizado así.

-Oye- dijo, sentándose ya, en una casa de té, al frente de él. Oían el shamisen. Lo tocaba una geisha. Kenji se fijó en su cuello y David notó el gesto. -¿Por qué la aman tanto?

-¿A quién?

-A Cho- observó David.

-Porque es fuerte. Porque es justa. Porque es amorosa. Porque es bella. Porque es dura. Como todos los compañeros vampíricos, hemos tenido problemas, pero ella más que una amante es una maestra. Es nuestra madre. Y siempre ha estado ahí para protegernos a cada uno de nosotros. Y nos ha hecho apoyarnos entre todos. Gracias a Yue Lie yo pude consolidar mi imperio, también gracias a Musharraf y a Priyanka, así como Goh y Lon. Todos somos hermanos. Todos nos colaboramos. Cuando Cho se enterró, los que quedaron afuera salvaguardaron sus riquezas y las hicieron crecer. Eso ha pasado con cada uno de los que ha estado dormido. Así ha sido el pacto que tenemos desde hace años. -le explicó Kenji. – Así lo determinamos entre todos, pero siempre ha sido siguiendo las enseñanzas de ella: cuidarnos como familia.

-Entiendo. Ahora que estoy aquí… no creo que nos maten a los vampiros de occidente, ¿verdad?

Kenji sonrió, torvo.

-Mientras no rompan las reglas, son bienvenidos- determinó.

Un año después, Kenji meditaba dentro de su habitación de paredes negras. El grito, ahogado, vino de Kyoto. Una maldición. Abrió los ojos. Recorrió kilómetros, la ciudad, el Fuji, las montañas. Un viejo. Un viejo que había despertado, lleno de tierra y cenizas. Una rubia. Su trenza, deshecha. Escupía sangre. Tenía un brazo ya inutilizado. Era otra inmortal. Una llamada. Musharraf.

-Es Gabrielle, la madre de Lestat. Este duerme. Todos la escuchamos, Cho misma dice que irá para allá…

-Dile que no se preocupe. Esto es asunto de mi territorio- le respondió, para colgar.

Salió. Mandó un código. De inmediato entró Nankotsuka, que le dio la katana. Tenía el cabello cortado al fuego y teñido de azul.

-¿Quién es ese viejo? – le preguntó sin inmutarse. – Ha tomado a ese pobre pajarillo inmortal y lo aplastará. ¿Es necesario molestarse?

-Sí, orden de Cho. Si pasa algo manden a toda la retaguardia. Igual Cho y los demás vendrán también. – le dijo, mientras ella abría el botón del ascensor y subían hasta la terraza.

-¿Quién es el bastardo?- le preguntó Nankotsuka, burlona.

-Setsuo Fushigure, quien aterrorizó pueblos durante años. Puso en jaque al shogunato hace más de quinientos años. Mató a miles de inocentes hasta que lo derroté y lo hundí. Fui un estúpido. Debí quemarlo, pero desapareció en medio del mar.- recordó, refiriéndose a su terrible pelea, que terminó en victoria para él. El shogunato premió a sus descendientes y a él mismo. Lo dejaron en paz.

-Acaba con él- le dijo. Este se fue volando, hasta que aterrizó frente a él.

-Qué buen cebo. Es una prisionera importante- le dijo Setsuo en japonés antiguo. Tenía el peinado de aquel entonces, aunque su cabello estaba alborotado. Tenía la nariz aguileña y estaba bastante sucio.– Sabía que este país decaería con el tiempo. Pero tu solo sigues siendo un samurai bastardo con suerte, como yo.- se burló.

-En eso tienes razón. En lo demás, no. El país cambió, pero nosotros no y henos aquí. ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?

-Lo que me plazca. Es raro que ahora dejes entrar bebedores occidentales de sangre a tu territorio. No debió hurgar por donde no debía, pero su sangre era irresistible- dijo, relamiéndose. Kenji vio que Gabrielle lo miraba con rabia, con lágrimas de rabia y reparó en las heridas de su cuello.

-Haremos esto. Déjala ir. Esto es entre tu y yo.

-Ella es lo más importante y fue por lo único que viniste aquí, Kenji. Además, a ninguno de nosotros nos importa el honor- dijo, para jalarla de la trenza. Gabrielle apretó los dientes, furiosa.

-¡Cerdo!- le gritó en francés, para escupirle. Setsuo iba a arrancarle la garganta, pero una ráfaga lo mandó hacia las rocas. Kenji miró a Gabrielle, cuasi agonizante. Su rostro furioso y desdeñoso. Solo se cortó con la uña una muñeca y ella bebió. Poco.

-No. Estoy bien. Necesitas reservas para acabar con esa sabandija. Y quiero ver cuando lo hagas- afirmó.

Kenji sonrió solo con una comisura de su boca. La cargó y la dejó al lado de un tronco de árbol. Encendió su katana.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? -preguntó Gabrielle sorprendida. – Ah, es cierto. Todos ustedes saben hacerlo- dijo, irritada. – La última vez que nos vimos querías asesinarnos a todos. ¿Por qué viniste por mí?

-Son muchas preguntas que responderé en Tokio.- dijo este, sin mirarla, para esquivar una ráfaga de fuego con una mano.

-Sorprendente- dijo ella, maravillada. Kenji ya no estaba. Vio la katana moverse rápidamente, hasta que vio una masa caer al suelo y romper unas rocas.

-¡Pero si solo eras un maldito niño!- se quejó Setsuo.

-Eres más fuerte, sí- dijo Kenji, aún con la katana encendida. -Pero no entrenaste en nada tu cuerpo. Por eso está débil, entumido y depende totalmente de la sangre, dijo, para arremeter otra vez contra sus ráfagas. Gabrielle miró desconcertada cómo Setsuo le tiró una enorme roca, que él esquivó. Este se apareció, para lanzarle otra ráfaga de fuego por detrás, pero Kenji se volteó y lo atravesó. Este lo miró indignado y estupefacto, hasta que poco a poco se fue haciendo cenizas, ante su impasibilidad. Kenji solo se limpió el traje y miró la sangre chamuscada sobre su katana. Tomó a Gabrielle y la llevó, sin decir palabra, hasta su edificio. Ella vio, mareada, cómo le ofrecieron a una joven ciega a Kenji, una prostituta a la que le borraron la memoria. No necesitaba más sangre. Todos se retiraron, menos Nankotsuka. Ella limpió la katana y se la dio a su jefe/creador. Este solo se hizo un corte y se la ofreció a Gabrielle, que bebió su sangre de inmediato. Era distinta. Era poderosa. Era un choque. Se contrajo, como cuando murió, hace más de doscientos años. Gritó, con los dientes apretados, hasta que vio que ya no tenía ninguna herida. Su brazo ya se movía como siempre y era más ágil. Kenji cerró su herida.

-¿Qué diablos son ustedes? -le preguntó, espantada.

-De nada. Occidental estúpida- dijo Nankotsuka en japonés, para retirarse. Kenji la miró con el rabillo del ojo.

-Sé lo que dijo esa perra. Sé japonés – le dijo a Kenji en el mismo idioma. Este la miró extrañado.

-Eso es interesante- le respondió en francés. – Yo aprendí el francés hace mucho tiempo.

Ella suspiró.

-Gracias- le dijo en japonés. – Ahora bien, no entiendo las molestias. Ustedes nos odian, según sé. Por eso fui hasta cerca de Kyoto, porque creí que me matarías.

-Acá hay muchos viejos dormidos que te matarían primero- respondió él, certero. – No sé si David se los dijo, pero pueden entrar. Solo… no sean como él- argumentó.

-Eso jamás lo escribió David en su “manual”- ironizó Gabrielle. – Está fascinado con ustedes, a pesar de ser tan herméticos. Pero igual, nos odian, a mi hijo, por lo de Akasha. ¿Por qué molestarse?

-Uno, por Cho. Establecimos un trato y eso implica mantener la paz. Dos, eres inocente. El que cometió la estupidez fue tu hijo, no tu. Tres, no permito la muerte de inocentes en mi territorio.

-Así que viste en mí una tonta damisela en apuros y te aprestaste a rescatarme- se burló Gabrielle. – Eso es interesante.

-Eso lo dejo a tu interpretación- respondió Kenji, sin ofenderse.

-Sabes que Lestat duerme.

-Toda Asia lo sabe. Y que le dedican un altar. No me interesa visitarlo, queda demasiado lejos- se burló. Gabrielle lo miró retadora.

-¿En serio no piensan hacer nada, hacernos nada? – dijo, abrazando sus piernas.

-No. Además, por Maharet y solo por ella es que Cho les tiene simpatía. Y bueno, Musharraf y Haifa por Marius y Louis, Yue Lie por tu hijo (a quien sí ha visitado) y a mí me simpatiza Armand. Quizás porque son ustedes su familia y porque la aprecia bastante es que hace esto. Solo cumplo órdenes. Y como dije: no permito rebeliones ni crímenes en mi territorio -insistió. -Tenemos mejores problemas.

-Como este-observó ella.

-Exacto. Supongo querrás reponerte para irte a los bosques de nuevo o a la ciudad. Envié por algunas ropas para ti, ya que esas quedaron rotas. Eres libre de irte o quedarte- dijo, levantándose.

Ella no le respondió. Tomó la katana que había asesinado a quien casi la mata. Era negra. Poderosa, antigua.

-Es preciosa.

-Gracias- le dijo, con su mirada infalible. Gabrielle miró sus heridas. Ya no existían. Ningún dolor. Algo habían hecho. Entrenar, a un nivel que ya para ella era imposible. Salió. En su habitación habían varias bolsas. Una chaqueta grande de Bottega Veneta. Una camisa de Carolina Herrera. Un pantalón verde, de Uniqlo. Botas de Aldo. Su sombrero. Y en otra bolsa, un vestido simple, negro fruncido, de Yohji Yamamoto. Y un suéter ligero para acompañarlo. Unos mules blancos. Eso era por si quería ir por la ciudad.

Probó la segunda bolsa, luego de quitarse la sangre y ver productos hechos para hacerla parecer una mortal, en el lujoso baño. Salió a recorrer el resto del apartamento, con el cabello recogido, viendo los exquisitos arreglos florales, las estatuas. Dos armaduras samúrai. Y un cuadro. Un samúrai con ojos frenéticos y crueles, del periodo Edo, y sus cabellos largos, y armadura negra. Su katana. Él. Kenji No Sagawara, 1847.

Sintió su presencia.

-No suelo hacer esto, pero me gustaría conocer algo más que los lugares deshabitados- le dijo, tocando el cuadro y luego cada una de las katanas. -No teníamos armas así en el castillo de Auvernia. El estúpido de mi marido las vendió todas para salvarnos de la ruina- observó.

-Entiendo, por los libros de Lestat, ¿qué tenían una armadura? – le preguntó, desde la distancia.

-Sí. Pero no eran como estas. ¿Eran tuyas? – le preguntó, con curiosidad.

-Solo una. La guardé al enterrarme, Cho, Musharraf y Cheng la guardaron con todo lo que ves aquí. La otra era del Barón Morinaga, mi descendiente en ese momento. Me la obsequió.

-¿A cuántos asesinaste siendo samúrai?- le preguntó Gabrielle, con curiosidad.

-No lo recuerdo.

-¿Mataste a niños?

-Por supuesto. No a todos- observó él, mientras tocaba las katanas, ya cerca a ella. – Pensaba siempre en mis propios hijos.

-Como sabes bien… yo odiaba a los míos- le dijo Gabrielle, bajando la katana que le pareció más interesante. Él le ayudó.

-Eso era fácil. No eran honorables. Y un hijo así es preferible que muera- observó Kenji sin inmutarse.

-¿Habrías matado a Lestat, de ser tu hijo?- le preguntó, con insolencia, de nuevo.

-No, le habría dado la Baronía- respondió, con su sonrisa torva, mirándola burlón. Ella sonrió de igual manera.

-¿Entonces, por qué están tan enojados con él? – le preguntó.

-Porque sí, tiene iniciativa, lo que un líder necesita. Pero no solo de valentía se sobrevive, tampoco de ideas. También es la responsabilidad. Nosotros aprendimos eso a gran escala, pero solo tu hijo causó una matanza mundial. He ahí la diferencia.

-Pero igual, lo reconocen. Es una victoria y me conformo con ello- insistió Gabrielle, sacando el arma, y oyó un bufido de Kenji.

-No del todo, pero eres mi huésped. Te lo concedo.

-No necesito tu condescendencia- le respondió ella, observando el filo.

-No iba a dártela, de todos modos. Que reconozcamos a tu hijo no significa que lo sigamos y respetamos.

-Eso nos lo recuerdan todos los días- respondió ella, otra vez, fríamente. -Él habría derrotado a ese viejo- insistió, agria.

-Con mucho esfuerzo- afirmó él, de nuevo, imponiéndose, pero ella no se intimidaba. -Todos ustedes dependen de la sangre. Eso los hace débiles. Por eso están tan desprotegidos si alguien como Akasha vuelve a alzarse.

-¿Tu maestra, por ejemplo? – preguntó, levantando las cejas.

-A ella dominarlos no le interesa. Con cientos de miles de kilómetros cuadrados por gobernar, ¿crees que se fijaría en treinta vampiros viejos?- se burló. Ella bufó, para apuntarle hacia el pecho. Él la miró de nuevo burlón.

-Bien. Volvamos al tema. No quiero depender de la sangre. Quiero hacer lo que le hiciste a ese imbécil.

-¿Qué?

-Escuchaste bien- insistió Gabrielle. -Quiero hacerlo.

-¿Y qué ganaría yo?- le respondió Kenji, cruzado de brazos, bajando su filo.

-Puedo trabajar para ti.

-Gabrielle, eres ingobernable. Pronto te cansarás de este lugar, tanto como lo hiciste de tu marido, de tu hijo y de Marius. Aunque bueno, todas se cansan de Marius- observó, para que esta se riera en silencio. – No eres una garantía- replicó este, levantando una ceja.

-Es que no es que me gobiernes. Quiero aprender, estoy dispuesta. Pero tu no me dominarás. No quiero ir por ahí y que me hagan lo que me hicieron hoy. A cambio…

Este solo tomó la katana, suavemente, para retirarla. La miró y se fijó en sus labios y nariz, de arriba abajo. Gabrielle sabía qué significaba esa mirada, se la había dado su esposo, cuando era joven y guapo y no una espantosa decepción alguna vez. Pero esta vez no se espantó, como una jovencita de 17 años. Esta vez quiso ser observada. Que observara sus cabellos rubios hasta más debajo de la cintura, sus cejas arqueadas, su clavícula, sus hombros. El asiático miraba todo eso y sí, le gustaba. Le gustaba su largo cabello recogido en un moño, sus cejas pobladas, sus pómulos y ojos rasgados. Su mirada aguda. Su boca delgada. Este solo se acercó, lentamente, para rodearla con sus brazos. Tomó su nuca, para clavar sus colmillos en su cuello. Ella solo gimió, tirando la katana al suelo. Él hacía lo mismo, pero se descubrió rápidamente y la acercó. Ella sacó sus colmillos y también bebió su sangre, abrazándolo, mientras él hacía lo mismo. Los dos limpiaron mutuamente su herida. Quedaron extenuados.

-Eso fue tan predecible. -observó ella, sonrojada, respirando fuertemente. Este solo le quitó un mechón del rostro.

-Cuando vine aquí por primera vez me dijeron que los japoneses no besan. Nunca lo v…

Sintió sus labios en los suyos y ella lo besó con más brío, hasta que volvieron a beber más sangre uno del otro.

-Me iré cuando quiera- le advirtió ella.

-Lo sé- le dijo, para recoger la katana y colocársela sobre el pecho. -Comienzas mañana.

Gabrielle no se imaginó que el primer día él la tiraría al mar, desde un risco, atada a una cadena, en plena tormenta. Ella estaba furiosa y desesperada, pero él se tiró al agua. Le indicaba, con la mente, paso a paso, cómo deshacerse de todo. Así, ella aprendió a usar el don de la mente, no cediendo al pánico ni a la furia, ni a las corrientes.

“Usa tu fuerza”, le indicó. Ella miró el último grillete. Se enfocó. No pudo. No pudo otra vez y el aire se acababa. Él era impasible. Hasta que lo hizo ,con mucho esfuerzo. Salió a la costa, respirando furiosamente, mientras él salía imperturbable. Comenzó a toser sangre con agua. Él se cortó el antebrazo. Ella lo rechazó.

-No- dijo, pero él insistió. Ella lo hizo, para después quedar extenuada y horrorizada.

-A muchos de nosotros un emperador nos hizo esto. Algunos de ellos quedaron en el océano, para siempre, muertos del todo, pero no del todo, porque sabes que el fuego es lo único que nos mata para siempre. Imagina estar así por siglos- le dijo. Ella lo miró desconcertada.

-¿Los mortales aquí saben de nuestra existencia?

-No, ya no. Antes sí. Por idiotas imprudentes que osaban mostrar su poder y su inmortalidad. Y acá sí que creían en esas cosas- le dijo, sentándose en la playa. -A mí me lo hicieron. Sobreviví y los maté a todos. Me fui de las islas por un siglo-le narró. Ella lo miró interesada, para luego pararse, con dificultad.

-¿Esto es todo por hoy?

-¿En serio quieres más?- le preguntó, extrañado.

-¿Entonces, a qué diablos vine?

Él se levantó. Ella solo lo vio, inmóvil, otra vez en el suelo, mientras sentía sangre por la nariz. Trató de abalanzarse, pero él la rechazó con un campo de fuerza.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Es concentrar tu energía. Ven- la retó. Ella lo hizo, para jalarle del pelo, pero él la enredó rápidamente y le puso dos puntos de presión. La paralizó. Luego volvió a hacer lo mismo, y ella comenzó a toser sangre.

-¿Y esto?

-Cho nos lo enseñó, hace años. Tu aorta y el corazón. Usas toda tu fuerza. Eres joven, pero lo canalizaremos. Debes estar cansada. Volvamos.

Ella veía las luces y los avisos de neón, ya cambiada otra vez. Tenía un vestido negro de punto y el cabello recogido, con unas sandalias bajas. Kenji apareció, con su cabello cortado a media melena y un traje gris, sencillo, con camisa negra.

-¿No te dicen nada por tomarte este día, o algo así? – le dijo, al verlo. Llegaron al garage. Él le tiró un casco. Ella se lo puso. Él se puso el otro. Vio la esplendorosa Honda.

-Soy el jefe, recuérdalo. Mi nombre está en el aviso. Me puedo largar cuando quiera-le respondió en japonés.

Recorrían las calles, algunas sinuosas, también los puentes, en medio de los autos. Kenji era audaz, eso le gustaba, porque ella era igual. Solo se aferraba a él, mientras sentía el viento en su rostro. Llegaron a otro edificio. Kenji dejó, para su extrañeza, la moto en una habitación. Bajaron a la ruidosa ciudad. Ella reconoció los letreros, las tiendas de moda occidentales y japonesas. Estaba mareada, pero fascinada.

-Akihabara- le mostró él, con sus gafas de lente rojo. Ella se puso las suyas, de lentes azules. Recorrieron los comercios. Los maid café. Fueron a un concurso de cosplay. Gabrielle no lo entendía, pero Kenji le explicaba cada detalle. Las historias gráficas. Los libros. Gabrielle se deleitaba con los videojuegos, sus colores que casi la enceguecían. Compitió con Kenji en una carrera de autos. Le ganó tres veces.

-No sabía que conducías.- le expresó, viendo con algo de desconcierto su letrero de Game Over.

-No soy Jane Goodall- le dijo ella, sonriéndole. -¿Sabes quién es? Lestat me suele comparar mucho con ella.

-Por supuesto que sí y se me hace algo cruel- le dijo entre gritos, en medio de todo el barullo. Él la sacó de ahí, de gancho. Se fueron en un taxi hasta el santuario Meiji Jingu, donde se colaron entre los bosques. Gabrielle respiró. Paz.

-Permíteme que disfrute antes de que me amarres ante una chimenea, o algo así. – le dijo, viendo la construcción y la puerta. Varias lámparas. Menos ruido.

-Gracias por la idea- le respondió Kenji. Ella suspiró.

-Supongo que debo aprovecharte como guía turístico hasta cuando te hartes. Es una ventaja para mí. Pero me siguen gustando más los lugares sin personas, es un hecho- le dijo, mientras observaba los barriles de sake en ofrenda.

-Sí, gracias a ti he vuelto a lugares que daba por sentados.

-¿De verdad no odias estar rodeado de ruido, oler a los mortales, con todos sus flujos, sudores…? – le preguntó, quitándose las gafas. Él se quitó las suyas. Sus ojos parecían casi los de un tiburón.

-Prueba estar enterrada casi cien años y que te despierte una bomba atómica- le dijo, con su sonrisa torva. Ella asintió, suspirando.

-Te concedo eso. Ven- dijo, tomando su mano. – Explícame todo.

Al volver, él le dio un aposento. Su habitación, donde estaba la pintura de una mujer, de la época Edo, donde la había dejado. Habían cazado a varios incautos en un club. No le gustó mucho, pero le gustaba verlo abrir y cerrar heridas de una manera sutil.

-¿Y?- le dijo antes de que se fuera. - ¿No tengo que hacer nada hoy?

Él la miró sin voltear del todo. Ella simplemente se bajó la cremallera del vestido. Él solo llamó a Sasuke, uno de los vampiros más jóvenes.

-No quiero ser molestado- le ordenó. Este asintió.

Sasuke, en la noche siguiente, conversaba con Nankotsuka, con Yoshio y Madoka, entre otros componentes del grupo élite. Todos estaban reunidos en una sala contigua al club del que Kenji era dueño.

-Ponlo así, se está dando por fin días libres- se burló Yoshio, que tenía el pelo pintado de rojo y un corte grafilado. Nankotsuka ni siquiera lo miró.

-Se ha vuelto débil. Es como si hubiera encontrado en esa bebedora de sangre, madre del traidor, una distracción.

-Bueno, necesita una, ¿no? Ha trabajado por cincuenta malditos años por esto- insistió Yoshio. Madoka suspiró. Estaba vestida de colegiala, aunque casi tenía esa edad.

-La tipa esa no quiere poder. Parece solo querer ser entrenada por él y se largará apenas se canse. Y Yoshio tiene razón, no se ha dado un solo día libre desde que acabó la guerra. Deberíamos dejarlo en paz- dijo, levantando sus manos.

-Lo que me preocupa…

-¿Qué, Nankotsuka? Lo que te hemos dicho siempre y callamos por amor a ti. No te ama. Si te amara hacía rato serías su compañera, pero solo le pediste el don porque esos industriales japoneses te querían matar junto con la Yakuza. Te lo dio para que te vengaras y le sirvieras. En serio- insistió Yoshio, para recibir una furiosa mirada de la aludida, que tenía el cabello cortado grafilado y morado.

-¿No entiendes que esa perra puede abrir una puerta para que nuestro jefe se debilite y así dejar pasar todo lo de esos idiotas occidentales? Puede convencerlo de que ese tal Lestat merece perdón e incluso muchas idioteces más. Y luego, que disfruten ellos de todo lo que hemos hecho. Pues no- reclamó Nankotsuka, ignorando el reclamo de Yoshio.

-No sé- dijo Sasuke, otro de los vampiros de la élite, de cabello plateado. – Dejémoslo en paz. Se lo merece. Si quiere distraerse un rato con una zorra occidental, ¿por qué no? No la veo con intenciones de mandar aquí. Ya cálmate- dijo, para irse, despreocupado. Todos hicieron lo mismo. Nankotsuka solo miraba a la ventana. Pensaba en el reclamo de Yoshio, porque tenía razón. Jamás la había visto como amante, solo como discípula. Y eso le dolía. Habría dado lo que fuera por ser como esa petulante bebedora de sangre que ahora estaba en su lecho. Aunque ni se llegaba a imaginar lo que le estaba haciendo. Kenji quemaba con la vela la punta de su índice. Ella trataba de no gritar, hasta que la apagó, y la tiró al suelo.

-¡Maldición!- dijo, espantada. Estaba renegrida, casi hecha una ceniza. Él se cortó con su uña su antebrazo y tomó su índice y lo puso sobre él. Ella se regeneró casi que de inmediato.

-Odio ser tan débil- afirmó, molesta, tumbada, desnuda, a su lado. Él se tumbó a su lado.

-No lo eres. Tienes la sangre de Lestat, pero debes aprender a no depender de ella. Paso a paso.

-Tu has entrenado miles de años, como todos tus hermanos. No creo alcanzar ese ritmo muy pronto. A menos que algún día quieras dejar tu isla y acompañarme por el mundo. Quizás te guste verlo de nuevo.- le dijo. Él le quitó un rizo de la cara.

-Lo he visto. Pero mi hogar es este. Igual, ¿por qué no? – le preguntó.

-De todos modos, hay algo que me gusta mucho de este lugar. – le dijo ella. Él solamente comenzó a besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-Que no…es nada desorganizado. Acá son civilizados. Aunque digas que en tu época de juventud no era así- le aclaró. Él la miró sonriendo, para jalar una de sus piernas y luego la otra. Se puso en medio.

-¿Qué diablos vas a hacer? – le preguntó. Él alzó las cejas, para sonreírle malignamente.

-No hablarás en serio- le dijo desconcertada. Ella sintió un corte, para luego sentir cómo la drenaba. Y su lengua. Y la sangre de él, que se había mordido. Gimió.

-Y lo pervertidos… que son… - afirmó débilmente, para retorcerse. Y volver a gemir.

Dos semanas después, con un kimono negro, Kenji le presentaba al grupo élite. Ella solo hacía una reverencia, pero los miraba como ellos a ella: con desdén.

-Me odian- le dijo a él, ya en la Torre de Tokio, burlona.

-Por supuesto. Creen que me tienes hechizado y eres una especie de Sharon Stone en “Casino” o una idiotez así. Y eso es porque jamás me vieron tomarme nada libre hasta hoy.

-¿Cómo fue que mataste a tu última compañera? – le preguntó ella, con curiosidad. Él le puso otra flor en su cabello recogido. También el suyo lo estaba.

-La quemé con ambas manos- afirmó él, sin ya crisparse. – Fue horrible.

-¿Por qué llegó a odiarte?

-Porque no era como tu. Yo la quebré, poco a poco. Era dulce, la más legendaria y bella de las geishas de Gion en ese entonces. Yo, por supuesto, un danna poderoso. Me hacía llamar entonces Haruno Matsunaga, ayudante del barón de Morinaga de entonces, uno de sus principales guerreros. Claro, este sabía quién era yo, me protegió, yo a él, todo eso. Me hice rico, muy rico, matando a quien él y el emperador me pedían. Y la vi.Y me enamoré.

Gabrielle vio a una joven de delicado rostro, mandíbula pequeña y su cuello. Ahora le entendía, él se lo había explicado. Por eso cuando la vio con kimono por primera vez bajó su abertura del cuello, mucho más y fue lo primero a lo que acercó su rostro. Kenji solo la veía danzar. Por supuesto, al ser como era no pudo pagar su mizuage, pero sí la solicitó como danna. La joven, consiguió a los 21 años el danna más poderoso de todos para ser más legendaria. Pero su danna solo la requería en las noches, para divertirlo. Hasta que, caminando un día a una casa de té para una presentación con otra de sus compañeras, fue raptada. Se enteró poco después que el ardid había sido tramado por su rival, Hatsuko, para desaparecerla, embriagarla y convertirla en prostituta. Ella vio cómo su danna mató a cada uno de los raptores con su katana y luego devoró a otros dos. Ahí le pidió el don. Él se lo dio. Ella solo tomó a Hatsuko como primera presa.

-El problema es que… le dijo, observando la ciudad, tal y como ella. – Ella requería ser amada, quería la atención, el amor que tantos jóvenes sin dinero le prodigaron y que yo no pude darle a casi nadie. O no supe. Yo simplemente…

-Eras tu, te entiendo- adivinó Gabrielle. Él bajó la cabeza, lo que significaba un sí. Él solo era duro y la requería para el placer. Le enseñaba cosas, como a ella y la colmaba de regalos, pero jamás le decía esas palabras que tantos poetas le dedicaban. Y por supuesto, para seguir siendo lo que era debía matar con crueldad. Y a Yatsuja le pesaba ser lo que era, matar para ser como era. El mismo tormento de Louis, pero Lestat reaccionó con burlas, Kenji con desdén y crueldad. La obligaba a beber, so pena de encerrarla hasta casi matarla de hambre. La golpeaba. Le traía presas humanas, pobres inocentes de los que no se acordaría nadie. La obligaba a hacerlo. Y poco a poco esa bella flor se fue destruyendo, hasta que encontró a un pobre infeliz al que convirtió, para entre los dos, ilusos, matar a un vampiro de más de quinientos años. Y cuando aparecieron los dos, frente a él, en Sendai, ya que habían huido, pero Kenji logró encontrarlos gracias a otros bebedores de sangre y a los sirvientes mismos de su descendiente, lo dominaron la ira y los celos.

“-¡Vamos! ¡Acá estamos!- le gritó la pobre bebedora, ya despeinada, con lágrimas de sangre en los ojos. -¡Acá estamos, maldito infeliz! ¡Ojalá mueras gritando!- le espetó. Kenji, con su armadura negra, la que Gabrielle vio en su apartamento, no se inmutó. Atrás, estaba el Barón Morinaga, impasible. Atrás estaba un destacamento de sus leales. No se perdería por nada del mundo ver a una criatura sobrenatural, la valedora del nombre de su familia y su fortuna, dar el castigo correspondiente. Además, era el honor de su familia, de cierto modo.

“-Aquí estoy- dijo el joven inmortal, Shinzo. Muy joven, hermoso, encendió su katana. Temblando.

“-Puedes irte de Japón y no volver- le dijo Kenji, sin inmutarse. -Tu castigo será no volver a verla, so pena de sufrir una muerte horrible y atroz.

“-No me importa- dijo este, determinado. -Yo la amo. Déjenos ir o…

“-Puedes irte de Japón y no volver. Tu castigo será no volver a verla- repitió Kenji. -So pena de sufrir una muerte horrible y atroz.

“-Huye, por favor, Shinzo. Huye- rogó esta, llorando lágrimas de sangre. -Te odio. Te odio con todo mi corazón, por lo que nos has hecho. Nos has convertido en demonios como tu. Te odio por lo que hiciste sobre mí. Debiste matarme hace tiempo- le dijo a Kenji, sollozando, que estaba impasible. Solo encendió la katana y Shinzo se adelantó, pero Kenji le atravesó la garganta, para volverlo cenizas de inmediato ante los gritos de Yatsuja, que solo lloró de rodillas.

“-Te odio- le dijo, para sacar un cuchillo, que él tiró con la mente. Miró al Barón Morinaga, que asintió con la cabeza. Él solo la tomó de la nuca, mientras ella se retorcía y la quemó con sus dos manos. Sus gritos de dolor, consumiéndose. Todavía resonaban en su mente”.

-Sabes que yo te vendería caro mi pellejo e iniciarías la Tercera Guerra Mundial- le dijo Gabrielle, espantada. Kenji asintió.

-Es lo peor que he hecho. Y he hecho cosas terribles. La destruí desde que me fijé en ella y le dí el Don Oscuro. No lo habría hecho de poder volver en el tiempo. -dijo, con desazón. -Por supuesto, no pude con la culpa y el dolor, con mis reproches, porque mi maestra me advirtió, junto con Yue Lie y mis hermanos que lo que hacía fue un craso error. Debí haberla dejado ir. Debí tratarla mejor. Me enterré en Hiroshima, que era una aldea por entonces. Cho y Musharraf hablaron con el Barón de entonces para salvaguardar mis riquezas, y así lo concordaron. Yo ya estaba aterrado y cegado por el dolor. Era solo una cosa bella que destruí. Es lo que suelo hacer.

Gabrielle no le respondió. Luego de un mes, veía cómo impartía justicia. Un bebedor neófito dejó un cadáver en una zona visible, en territorio Yakuza. Tuvo que ir con Madoka a borrar mentes, controlar daños y por supuesto, fue expulsado de la ciudad. Ella, a la que nunca le había importado nada ni nadie, solo veía con fascinación y curiosidad cómo ese otrora guerrero estaba en su pequeño sillón/ tronito, con su katana en sus manos, impartiendo órdenes y leyendo informes rápidamente con su computadora sobre su mesa. Y la distancia, sin embargo, con la que trataba incluso a su propia sangre. Fue a cazar sola. De cierto modo, le gustaba estar en ese lugar que no entendía, tan disímil, contrastante, surrealista. Volvió a jugar sola en el simulador de los autos, vestida de traje, con sus gafas azules. Pensaba que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le gustaba estar entre la gente, así hubiese demasiada y la comida y el olor la mataran de náuseas. Y le gustaba su trato. Porque ella no era su propiedad, ni su creación, ni nada en absoluto. Aunque le aterraba lo que hizo con su última compañera, porque era la misma prisión que había vivido ella en Auvernia, pero mucho más cruel. Pero él no era así con ella.

-¿Seré tan tonta a estas alturas?- se dijo. Veía que la vigilaban. No la élite principal, pero la vigilaban. Se molestó. Le diría que no venía acá para ser molestada ni era la mujer de un mafioso.

Eso fue lo que explicó Kenji a su grupo élite.

-Somos amantes. Es todo. Ella se irá cuando desee, claro está. Además, es asunto mío- les explicó, ya en la mesa circular. Había una orquídea blanca en la mitad.

-Pero es un problema- insistió Madoka. -¿No habrán problemas con el clan de Lestat? ¿No es una oportunidad para dejar que se aprovechen?

-¿De qué? Están ocupados en sus casitas escuchando música clásica y vestidos de terciopelo- se burló Kenji, y fue seguido de risas de Yoshio y Sasuke. – Además, es asunto mío- insistió, levantando las cejas.

-Ya oíste- le dijo a Nankotsuka, que lo miraba imperturbable.

-Es válido expresar nuestra preocupación porque…

-No es una consorte ni nada. Ustedes no le interesan. Y mejor-la cortó Kenji. - ¿Algo más? Viajaremos mañana. -dijo este, levantándose y tomando la katana.

-Quiero que recuerde- insistió Nankotsuka. – Que nuestra opinión es importante y nos preocupamos por lo que hemos construido.

-Lo sé. Pero lo construimos tan bien, que esto no debería ser asunto suyo- le respondió Kenji, para irse. Yoshio y Sasuke miraron a Nankotsuka con una ceja levantada. Oroshimaru, “hijo” de Madoka, la miró también desconcertado.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno, si él no quiere escuchar, acudiremos al mando central- afirmó Nankotsuka. Sasuke la miró con reproche.

-Si van a hacer algo así, no cuenten conmigo.

-Ni conmigo- afirmó Yoshio.

-Pero, no se lo dirán, ¿verdad? – dijo Madoka. Estos levantaron los hombros y se retiraron.

Los tres restantes enviaron cartas a Cho, a espaldas de su líder y jefe, informándole del asunto, pero no recibieron respuesta. Igual se contentaban, ya que él no la trataba con delicadeza. Amaban oír sus gritos y maldiciones en la habitación insonorizada al exterior para los humanos. Un hueso roto. Tras otro. Un corte. Sentían cómo escupía sangre. Incluso su pie descalzo sobre su rostro. No se preocuparon, hasta cuando él decidió hacerle un “regalo”. Le trajo dos miserables proxenetas de la Yakuza, problemáticos también para aquella mafia. Ella los bebió frente a él. Estaban con los ojos vendados y solo suplicaban por su vida. Nankotsuka la miraba con rencor, pero a ella no le importó. Antes lo disfrutaba. Tanto como el teatro kabuki, los cantos o lo mejor: sus relatos de crueldad. Kenji le contaba todas sus historias como ronin, luego como samúrai de varios shogunatos. Cómo decapitaba a diestra y siniestra y era el terror en las islas.

-No te horroriza- le dijo él, sentado frente a ella. Tenían una jaula de canarios adormecidos.

-Yo habría querido ser ese hombre- le dijo, para sacar uno, y sacar su sangre con su uña, sobre una pequeña porción de agua caliente. El “té”. Él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Por qué? De cierto modo, lo has sido- le expresó, bebiéndolo.

-Habría sido peor que tu, Kenji- le confesó. – Yo habría hecho pedazos a alguien como Yatsuja. Así es mi nivel de compasión. Lestat es más compasivo que yo.

-Sí puedo imaginarlo. No te entristeciste jamás por la muerte de tu marido o hijos restantes.

-No era una familia por la que valiera la pena luchar – le respondió, fríamente. Él bebió de su taza.

-Bueno, de cierto modo la mía era o ser lo que éramos o morir. Yo era su fantasma de las leyendas. Y el que no honraba nada, pues era castigado.

-Es un mundo cruel en todos lados. Imagíname podrirme en medio de esa porqueriza llamada castillo, llena de suciedad, ratas, moho… y glorias pasadas. Yo. De cierto modo, por eso me gusta este lugar. Todo es perfecto, ordenado, limpio. Temible- le dijo, levantando las cejas. -Sí, me gusta- observó.

-¿A pesar de lo que somos?

-Bueno, eso no me importa mucho- replicó ella, terminando su bebida. – Me gusta lo que me has enseñado. Las criaturas terroríficas. Los muñecos. Incluso ese horrible bosque, donde vimos a tantos espíritus- le dijo, haciendo referencia a Aokigahara. -Aunque algunos te agradecieron. A ti y a otros vampiros que supongo que ya no viven.

-Supones bien. En los tiempos antes de Meiji, se dejaban a los niños y ancianos que eran “inútiles”. Nosotros íbamos a ese bosque a menudo y los matábamos por compasión. Y ese lugar se convirtió en nuestro coto de caza. Muchos sí se suicidaron, sí, pero otros los matamos antes. Hasta que claro, los espíritus comenzaron a aparecer. Por eso no me gusta tanto ir ahí. Lo convertimos en otro sitio de horror- le dijo él, levantando las cejas.

-Pero no solo ustedes. Los mortales son los que causan más horror. Sus guerras. Nosotros solo pasamos de un lado hacia otro, marcando lo que ellos dicten, ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón- dijo él, levantando las cejas. Podemos estar como títeres, sobre ellos ,bajo ellos, pero sí, han causado más horror que nosotros.

-Aunque ese era el razonamiento de la loca de Akasha- se burló Gabrielle. -Para acabar con todo.

-Su gran problema fue que quería dominar a una raza que nos supera en número y tiene más tecnología, armamento y recursos. Dos, fue demasiado estúpida como para no ver cómo usar todo eso a su favor y no parecer una reliquia antigua que solo sería exhibida en el Museo Británico.

Gabrielle se echó a reír socarronamente. Él también lo hizo. Se miraron largamente, sin decirse nada. Sin tocarse. Como estatuas. No se dijeron nada tampoco cuando luego de un entrenamiento en Hokkaido le acomodaba el fémur. Solo apretaba los dientes, furiosa. Kenji le volvió a dar de su sangre.

-¿Cuándo llegará ese día en que no debas darme de tu sangre para regenerarme?- se quejó. Él no respondió. Simplemente la examinaba, delicadamente.

-Ellos dicen…- dijo ella, mirando las preciosas orquídeas blancas -Que soy tu juguete occidental nuevo. Es obvio que no esconden sus pensamientos cuando quieren. Son obvias las diferencias con Yatsuja y por otro lado, sabes bien que no pienso gobernar a esa parrilla de psicópatas a los que llamas tus leales. No me interesa y esto es un trato. – le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ajá- dijo él, mirando detrás de su oreja. -. Fuiste marquesa una vez, ¿no? Gobernabas sobre miserables en un castillo miserable. Yo jamás fui Barón, ni nada por el estilo. Pero gobierno ahora porque realmente lo hice siempre detrás de cualquier trono. Es difícil. Y está bien que alguien no quiera hacerlo- le respondió, impasible.

-¿No te preocupa que vaya y le enseñe esto a Lestat?

-No lo aprendería. Y si sí, no me preocupa. Todos deberían saberlo. – afirmó, viendo su muñeca. Ella se quejó. Estaba quemada.

-Espera. Eso duele. Esto ya no es entrenamiento. La pisaste fuerte- le reprochó, pero sabía que él no le diría nada.

-Ese marqués de Lioncourt…¿por qué te casaste con él?

-Fue arreglado, ¿no es obvio?

-¿Lo amaste alguna vez?

-En los primeros años, creía que sí.- suspiró Gabrielle. – Pero eso, como pasa con todas las mujeres acá y allá, se hizo mi prisión. Luego descubrí que era mediocre y que lo despreciaba. Que su voluntad solo venía por lo que tenía entre las piernas, pero sin ningún mérito. -recordó ella, con desprecio.

-No hay una sola inmortal que no conozca que no me diga que siendo esto encontró una forma de liberación. No puedo entenderlo. Soy hombre, hice lo que quise, lo hago, a mi pesar. A mis descendientas les impuse el deber para que sus hijos hombres y mujeres hicieran lo que quisieran.

-¿Nunca tuviste a un Lestat entre tus descendientes?

-Por supuesto que sí. Casi siempre fueron los Barones, por fortuna- le dijo, para tomar su mano, torcida.

-No de nuevo- se irritó Gabrielle. Este sonrió, para cuadrarla de un tirón. Ella no se quejó. Solo respiró. Kenji se tumbó, cansado, a su lado.

-Te dejé realmente estropeada. Pasado mañana será peor- le advirtió. Ella solo rozó su mano y se quedaron mirando al techo por un rato, pensando en sus destinos comunes, pero tan disímiles.

-¿No te cansas de esto, ni una sola vez? – le preguntó ella, en un susurro.

Él no le respondió. Solo se levantó levemente y la besó. Ella ya no estaba desconcertada y le devolvió el beso. Él la cargó hacia su lecho y se posó encima de ella, que lo seguía besando mientras bebía su sangre. Este solo la desvestía. Los dos mostraron sus colmillos, respirando fuertemente. Ella le arrancó la camisa y le devolvió el beso. Anocheció. Ambos despertaron abrazados. Una alarma con una suave canción japonesa.

-No creo que me hayas salvado por órdenes de tu maestra. Lo hiciste porque me deseabas- le susurró ella.

-Quizás- le respondió, acomodándose a su lado.

-¿Desde que me viste ensangrentada con un brazo roto?

-Desde que quería matarlos a todos en la isla de Armand.

Ella se rió. Se levantó, para darle un beso.

-Hazme pedazos- le ordenó, suavemente.

-¿De qué forma? -le respondió malignamente. Ella le sonrió igual, acariciando su rostro.

-De todas.

Kenji sabía que crecía el descontento, pero no decía nada. Se sentía entusiasmado, quizás feliz, por primera vez en muchos años. Nankotsuka aprovechó para mentir a su maestro. Dijo que quería unos días libres en Nueva York. Este se los concedió. En realidad, voló a Hong Kong, y fue recibida por Cho, que leía unos documentos. Tenía su cabello recogido y vestía elegantemente, a la usanza occidental. A su lado estaba su compañero vikingo y hermano de Thorne, Björgen, con su cabello entre negro y cenizo, largo y trenzado. A su otro lado estaban Claire y Sigrit, guerreras también, esta última hermana de Björgen. Revisaban documentos.

-Sigue. ¿Te has sentido bien en nuestros aposentos?

-Como siempre, maestra- dijo ella en mandarín, haciéndole el saludo chino, arrodillada.

-¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme a espaldas de tu creador?- dijo, levantando las cejas. Sigrit y Claire la miraron retadoras, pero ella no se intimidó. Ella les hizo una seña. Se retiraron, burlonas.

-Ese gesto de sus servidoras, ese mismo. Kenji es la burla de toda Asia- explicó, indignada.

-¿Por qué?

-Le envié una carta explicándole lo que había pasado.

-¿Conoció a una bebedora de sangre occidental y se ha enamorado perdidamente? Sí, sé lo que es eso- dijo, mirando a Björgen, que la miró con una leve sonrisa, para luego lanzar su más cruel y desdeñoso gesto sobre la japonesa. Detestaba los colaboradores que hacían eso a espaldas de sus señores.

-Sabe lo que implica- replicó Nankotsuka.

-Dímelo tu- dijo ella sin siquiera moverse de su sitio.

-Es la madre de Lestat de Lioncourt. El inmortal que causó que murieran muchos de los que queríamos, que con su irresponsabilidad destrozó mucho de lo que construimos. SI usted lo apoya, tal y como él al estar con su madre, entonces lo hemos de considerar traición.- afirmó.

Cho se levantó, elegantemente. Björgen seguía inmutable, aunque se veía en sus ojos la indignación. Pero ella era inexpresiva y serena. En su rostro no había ira, ni nada. Solo altivez. Era una verdadera reina, pensó Nankotsuka.

-De haber querido matar a Lestat de Lioncourt lo habría hecho y hace mucho tiempo, ¿no crees?.

-Lo creo.

-¿Por qué crees que no lo hice?

-Usted no quería causar una guerra.

-Y no lo haré ahora- le respondió, interrumpiéndola.

-Pero sabe lo que nos hizo en Asia. Usted misma lo organizó todo, nos ayudó, dijo que limpió su desastre. Eso sería abogar por lo que hizo.

-Yo misma fui la que ordené que salvaran a Gabrielle de Lioncourt, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo- respondió ella, ejerciendo gran resistencia contra su imponencia.

-¿Por qué crees que lo hice? – le dijo, sin moverse de su lugar.

-No lo sé, en verdad. A nosotros nos pareció una decisión irracional.

-“Nosotros”.- observó suspicazmente. Nankotsuka entendió que ella era bastante peligrosa y usaría esa información en su contra. - ¿Kenji incluido?

-No. Él la salvó por sus órdenes y porque sabemos que ya la deseaba para él mismo- dijo, con tristeza y decepción.

-Por la sencilla razón, Nankotsuka, de que eso iría contra las reglas que hemos puesto. No permitimos crímenes entre nosotros en ninguno de los territorios y Gabrielle de Lioncourt no causó las matanzas. No ha cometido crimen alguno que merezca ser castigado. ¿Cómo nos veríamos si hacemos excepciones en la ley?

-Pero…

-La segunda razón es porque Khayman, sí, un occidental, es mi creador, así les pese. Y también la reina actual, a quien debo obediencia y lealtad y es una de mis amigas más queridas. Prometí ante ella, luego de la matanza iniciada por Akasha, que no habría más sangre gratuita y eso ha incluido no tocar y proteger a su familia.- dijo, con un tono que no admitía réplica. - Habría podido iniciar una guerra ahí mismo masacrándolos a todos en la Isla de la Noche, sí- le dijo, sin mirarla, yendo hacia el gran dragón negro en el centro del salón, al lado de sus ventanales. – Pero algunos de esos Hijos del Milenio son apreciados por mí y por mis hijos, la reina incluida. Habría podido matar a Lestat en todos estos años, pero esos son problemas insignificantes para mí.

-Es un problema si usted no genera respeto al cobijar a su madre y a él aquí. Él tuvo que ser castigado.- insistió Nankotsuka.

Björgen seguía mirándola impasible, pero le advirtió con su mente “Mucho cuidado cómo te expresas, mocosa insolente”. Nankotsuka no lo escuchó.

-Esa no es mi decisión y no quiero cobrar vidas de forma irresponsable y ligera solo por irme contra ella. ¿Quieres algún día gobernar algo, Kenji me dijo que alguna vez querías ser señora de Kyushu? Bien, deja de ser tan impulsiva. No puede cegarte el corazón y la emoción. Pelear no es gobernar, creí que Kenji se los había enseñado bien- dijo, poniendo poco a poco más dureza en su expresión.

-A él lo ciega el amor.

-No, todo sigue como siempre y ella no tiene ningún poder.- replicó con el mismo tono.

-¡Poder sobre él!- le gritó. Björgen ahora sí la miró con furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-No ha cambiado nada su forma de gobernarlos, que yo sepa. Pero tu te delatas fácilmente: a pesar de ser tu creador, jamás te quiso como amante, solo como alumna al ver en ti el potencial para gobernar y ser su segunda. Y solo hasta que llegó Gabrielle has pensado en qué pasaría si él no estuviera, si ambos no estuvieran, ¿verdad? Te consume el despecho.- le dijo, adivinando sus pensamientos, cortando como una espada filosa sobre un trozo de seda, con frialdad quirúrgica.

Nankotsuka se arrodilló, mirándola con terrible cóngoja.

-Eso te hace inmensamente peligrosa para mi hijo- le dijo, en mandarín. Habían hablado todo el tiempo en japonés. -Podría delatarte ante él y podríamos exiliarte. O mejor aún, él vería en ti a un usurpador. Y como veo, por las cartas de tus hermanos, que he leído muy bien, te apoyan. No se hagan ilusiones: Kenji los mataría a todos. Lo he entrenado para eso- afirmó, mirándola como si fuera nada.

-¿Por qué no respondió a esas cartas? – preguntó Nankotsuka preocupada.

-No responder también es una respuesta- afirmó ella, volviéndose a sentar detrás de su escritorio. Eso le dejaba clara a Nankotsuka su posición.

-¿Qué hará, entonces?

-Tu imprudencia y despecho han delatado que las cosas no están nada bien en Tokio. Habrás de responder ante Kenji por lo que has escrito.

-No, por favor.- le rogó. – Haré lo que quiera.

-Si dejo pasar esto, traicionaría a Kenji. – Lo mejor que debes hacer, ahora, es retirarte en silencio. Ya te comunicaré, a través de él, lo que haremos contigo- le dijo.

Nankotsuka volvió y se recluyó un tiempo en su ciudad, Osaka. A duras penas podía dominarse cuando fue convocada, Cho visitaba Japón. Gabrielle no se intimidó al sentir su inmenso poder. Le pareció hermosa, elegante, con sus pómulos bordeados por su cabello castaño claro. Tenía su cabello suelto y vestía de sastre de Yves Saint Laurent. Tenía una camiseta blanca. Gabrielle se fijó también en sus delicadas maneras.

-Así que usted equivaldría a ser “mi suegra”- se burló. -Hace trescientos años no pasaba por esto tan vergonzoso- le expresó, de forma retadora. – En verdad- le dijo a Kenji, con reproche. Este no se inmutó.

-No vine para eso- le respondió ella, amablemente. – Mis hijos son libres de hacer lo que quieran, como todos, mientras no incumplan las reglas. Y eso no les impide con quien quieran estar, libremente.

-Entonces, vino por algo meramente político. Yo ya lo sé. Los súbditos de Kenji me odian. Creen que soy una patética Madame Du Barry que lo tiene hechizado. Solo tenemos un trato. -insistió, pero Cho escudriñó en sus ojos. Gabrielle comprendió que no podría mentirle, no a ella.

Sin embargo, esta no dijo nada.

-Lo entiendo. Pero tu presencia aquí ha causado un problema de orden al que pondremos coto de inmediato. Sé que no quieres hablar con tus leales y debiste hacerlo- le dijo a Kenji.

-Lo hice. Y asumo que son lo suficientemente maduros para entender que estoy con quien quiero y eso no tiene nada que ver con mi poder. Ahora bien, se los dije. -recalcó. -Muchas veces.

-Pues no lo son- dijo ella, sacando las cartas. Kenji comenzó a leerlas rápidamente, al igual que Gabrielle, que negó con la cabeza.

-Malditos locos. No puedo creerlo. Y te lo dije: Nankotsuka está enamorada de ti- le dijo a Kenji, que seguía inexpresivo. No había querido escucharla, porque le parecía una crueldad de su parte. Pero era verdad.

-Los mataré-decidió Kenji. -No puedo vivir con bebedores que no me son leales.

Gabrielle lo miró sorprendida. No quería que por ella se iniciara una guerra.

-Piénsalo bien. Hablas con el corazón, no con la cabeza- le aconsejó su creadora. – Por eso estoy aquí.

-Si tengo que… asesinar a todos los vampiros de todo Japón y quedarme solo lo haré- le dijo, furioso.

-No hagas esto por mí. Hablo en serio- le dijo Gabrielle, espantada, pero sin alterarse.

-No solo es por ti. Si no respetan mi decisión como lo he pedido, no merecen estar a mi lado. Conspirarán y querrán asesinarme y es algo que no consentiré.

-¿Usted está de acuerdo? – preguntó Gabrielle a Cho.

-Es algo que hemos hecho a menudo, pero ahora el orden es muy delicado para destruirlo. Y hemos luchado mucho, tu incluido, para alterarlo.

-Tienes razón. – dijo este, con ira fría.

-Haremos esto. Todo aquel que piense interferir con tus decisiones o conspire se someterá a mi justicia.- determinó Cho.

-Puedes controlar sus acciones, pero no su corazón, o pensamientos. Quiero un castigo. Algo ejemplar.- le respondió Kenji, furioso. – Y público.

-Haré que se cumpla, si es tu deseo.

Una semana después, Gabrielle estaba vestida con sus ropas usuales. Miraba las luces de Tokio. Él entendió: se iba. No habían sido suficientes las discusiones, los argumentos. Ella odiaba todo el espectáculo que se iba a dar. Se lo dijo. Pero él fue inflexible.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso…al verlos a ustedes he entendido cuán libres somos. Jamás quisimos gobernarnos unos a otros. Bastaba con ignorarnos o acercarnos y eso era todo. Dejamos que el curso de la historia pasara simplemente por nosotros. Y así, vagamos entre las sombras. Pero libres. En cambio ustedes… entiendo que fueron obligados a acercarse al fuego y el miedo dio paso a la oscuridad, a las sombras y al ansía de poder. Creo que ahora lo repudio- le confesó, con brutalidad.

-Eso es lo que tenemos que hacer para que no vengan idiotas como Setsuo a rebanarnos la cabeza o que lo hagamos entre nosotros. Y este es el precio que algunos tienen que pagar si quieren seguirme. No obligué a nadie a hacerlo.

-Pero lo hiciste- le replicó. – Y no digo que no haya disfrutado de ello, porque lo hice, a mi pesar. Disfrutas más del poder que tienes de lo que podrías…

-No lo digas- le ordenó.

-Amar a cualquier otro- respondió ella, ignorando su orden.

“Hice esto por ti”, le dijo él con su mente. Ella volteó la cabeza.

-Es demencial, Kenji. No estoy preparada para esto. No seré tu reina consorte, no quiero que mates a tus propios hijos por mi culpa, no quiero ser una excusa para aplastarlos y reafirmar que eres el más poderoso. Me niego a participar en esa pantonima barata.- le dijo con dureza.

-Todos en esta isla quieren tu cabeza. Por mí no la han tomado, Gabrielle.- le respondió él, con reproche.

-Por ti es que todos quieren mi cabeza. Soy la zorra que “te tiene hechizado” y estamos demasiado viejos para estas tonterías, ¿no crees? – le preguntó. Él la seguía mirando con esa frialdad que escondía mucha ira, pero por primera vez, ella notó un dejo de consternación. Miró hacia otro lado. Sabía que se le había roto el corazón. Pero volvió a ser el mismo. La barrera dura y cruel que había visto ejecutar a sus enemigos e impartir justicia. Él suspiró.

-Tienes razón, eres libre de irte. No eres quién para vivir en una isla- le dijo, impasible.

-Lo sient…

-No lo digas. Esa no es la Gabrielle que conozco- le indicó, sin mirarla.

Ella tomó su mano, cerrando sus ojos, con tristeza, mientras él seguía inmóvil.

-Al menos déjame darte las gracias- dijo, para acercarse a su hombro. Él seguía en silencio. Solo sintió cuando ella le dio un beso y se fue. Se desvaneció.

En su despecho, desplegó su crueldad aterradora de antaño. Él mismo sometió a juicio a su propia élite, al lado de Cho.

-Así que por su traición serán condenados a muerte- dijo ella, con su kimono rojo de seda. -Ahora.

Madoka y Oroshimaru lloraban. Shinzogure, otro de los partidarios, seguía impasible. Nankotsuka también y solo miraba con odio a Yoshio y Sasuke, que terminaron de delatar a toda la cohorte. Así se libraban del castigo.

Cho decretó la peor de las muertes: vaciamiento interno. Cuando lo hizo, todos gritaron de horror. La habían visto hacerlo antes. Retorcía a los traidores todo lo que le era posible, hasta que los despedazaba. Lo hizo, sin dilación, mientras los llevó a casi todos, menos a Nankotsuka, a un estado de agonía espantoso, tan solo con verlos. Hasta que Kenji detuvo su mano.

-No, maestra. Yo les perdono la vida. Son mis hijos, los hijos de sus hijos. No merecen tal tortura por su error de juicio.

-Entonces, ¿qué deseas para ellos?

-Que su vida sea perdonada y estén a mi lado si quieren y me sirvan con lealtad mientras respeten mis decisiones. No habrá rencor- decretó él, sin inmutarse. – Serán recompensados con lo que deseen.

-Bien- dijo Cho, para soltarlos. – A la próxima vez no seré tan compasiva- advirtió. Nankotsuka solo bajó la cabeza, respirando aliviada. Los tres primeros se arrodillaron ante Kenji, besando sus pies.

-No soy digna de usted. Lo sé. He roto su confianza. Pero haré lo que me pida- le dijo Nankotsuka- con esa misma frialdad que le había atraído. Él ni siquiera le dio un gesto, hasta que tomó su rostro y a ella y a todos les dio de su sangre. Todos se restablecieron y les colmó con mansiones, prebendas y territorios. Kenji y Cho hablaban en privado, en la habitación oscura e insonorizada.

-Salió perfecto. Gracias- le dijo a ella, que tomó su mano, con pesar.

-Estás destrozado- le dijo, para apartar su mechón de su cara. – De verdad la amabas.

Este miró hacia un lado. Odiaba verse descubierto así.

-Soy un imbécil. Aunque ese era el trato. No puedo hacer nada- respondió amargamente.

-Kenji, para amar seguimos siendo como niños mortales a pesar de nuestro enorme poder y los milenios que pasen por nosotros. – le explicó ella, compasiva y dulcemente, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Él cerró los ojos. Dos lágrimas de sangre cayeron por sus mejillas. Mancharon su mano. Él retiró su cara y aprestó a darle un pañuelo a su maestra, pero ella le dio el suyo.

-No deberías de ver esto- dijo, furioso. – Es deshonroso.

-No digas eso- le respondió, sonriéndole afablemente.

-Bueno, luego de lo que hicimos eres libre de ir por ella, si quieres. Hazlo. Sabes, al igual que tus hermanos, que apoyaré todo lo que hagan para que sean felices- le dijo, tomando su mano y luego su rostro, que ya limpiaba con su pañuelo.

-No pasará nada. Y sabes de sobra que callarás la boca de los que se burlen de ti porque uno, no lo consentirás. Y dos, no lo consentiré. – le dijo certera.

-Aún así- dijo él, mientras ella le pasaba su pañuelo de seda. – Ella no quiere estar aquí. Odia toda esta idea, todo lo que hemos hecho, odia… esto. No me amaba lo suficiente, sino su libertad. Olvidé eso. Por eso la amé, en primer lugar.- confesó. -Maldita sea.

-Quizás… ella olvidó por un minuto que todos nosotros nos hicimos así. Que no fue tan fácil o nuestra cabeza iría en una pica o seríamos solo polvo. Que debimos gobernar desde el comienzo. Que eso hace parte de ti, es lo que eres. Y te gusta demasiado.

-¿No te ha pasado por la cabeza, un segundo, qué pasaría si lo dejas?- le preguntó él, fatigado.

-Nos matarían y perseguirían con todo lo que tienen. No todos están contentos conque seamos nosotros y no ellos quienes mandan aquí-respondió, levantando las cejas. -Supongo que pensaste por un momento en irte detrás de ella y vagar por el mundo.

-Sí- confesó este sin ambages.

-Y sé que lo odiarías al instante. Porque lo hiciste por siglos y porque hallaste en tu familia, en la Baronía y luego en tu familia vampírica tu lugar en el mundo. Resentirías dejar esto. O quizás ya estés cansado…

-A veces-le expresó, mirando a la mesa.

-Entonces, ¿qué quisieras hacer? Puedes irte, si quieres. Dejaré a Björgen encargado de Hong Kong y yo me ocuparé aquí.- le expresó, preocupada.- Ve con ella, descubre. Igual esto sigue siendo tuyo. Te lo has ganado- le dijo, tomando su mano. Él la apretó fuertemente.

-Y…¿cómo me vería ante todos si hago eso? ¿Ante mí mismo?-le dijo, sombríamente. - ¿Tendría que ejecutar más gente, ahora sí de verdad, para volver a ganarme su respeto y que no me maten cuando lo haga?

-No lo permitiría.

-No, pero yo debo hacerlo por mí mismo- insistió. – He luchado por años por ganarme su respeto y no puedo depender solo de ti para que se inclinen. Maldición- bufó, consternado.

-¿Qué?

-Así que de esto se trata ser un rey. Sacrificas todo por tu corona. Aunque no la tengas. Es una carga que no creí que me fuera terrible. Hasta que vi a Gabrielle.

-Ahora entiendes…¿por qué sería tan terrible si yo fuera la Reina? Tus hermanos y tu, todos ustedes me preguntan a menudo qué hubiera pasado si yo y no Maharet hubiera sido la reina de verdad. Si ya tenemos una carga aquí, imagina la suya.

-Pero es distinto, Cho. Ella no hace nada- le respondió inteligentemente.

-Pero tal vez estén muy bien con ese sistema todos los demás. O no- afirmó, también para mirar a la mesa.

-No, sabes que no lo están. Ni por error. Hay mucho inmortal novato, se reproducen como moscas en occidente. Acá tenemos un número limitado, so pena de muerte. No saben quiénes son, son descuidados, pueden…

-Sí- respondió ella, sabiendo a lo que se refería. -Pero igual tener a Amel adentro, así como está en todos nosotros, y el Germen… bueno, es aterrador. Imagínate si lo sumara a mis responsabilidades.

-Sí, lo entiendo- respondió este, sin dejar de apoyar su mano sobre la suya.

-Te conozco bien. Ella y tu son bastante orgullosos. Pasarán bastantes años para que vuelvan a verse. Pero ten mi palabra: nadie volverá a causarte molestias si ella vuelve.

-No creo que lo haga.- respondió, con dolor.

-Tu no puedes predecir eso- le dijo su maestra, con sabiduría y dulzura.

Pasaron nueve años, donde él gobernó con más terror y mano dura para reafirmar su poder, sin ningún atisbo de humanidad. Hasta que, alimentándose en un club de Tokio, la vio. Entre la multitud. Tenía su viejo vestido de Yohji Yamamoto. Sus guardaespaldas, Garu y Fushimu, vestidos de colegiales, le susurraron al oído.

Él se encontró con ella. No se dijeron nada. Él la miró duramente y esta a él. Ella solo lo siguió hasta la terraza del rascacielos.

-¿Por qué? – le preguntó, mirando hacia el horizonte.

-No lo sé- le respondió con sinceridad.

-Recuerdas cuando te expliqué el Kintsugi- le dijo, para voltearse, con sus ojos de reproche. El arte de recomponer piezas rotas en algo más hermoso.

-Yo también me destruí sola, si te sirve de consuelo.

-Entonces, ¿a qué volviste? – le preguntó, inamovible.

-No lo sé. -le replicó compungida, hasta que él se acercó y solo la abrazó y besó. Ella le correspondió.

-Fue Lestat – le dijo, abrazándolo.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo sabe?

-¿Qué esperabas? Si todos ustedes lo saben, “toda Asia lo sabe”, como dijeron aquella vez- se burló- Era era obvio que alguien se lo mencionaría. Y la última vez que nos vimos, en Nueva Orleans, fue lo primero que preguntó – dijo con irritación.

-Y sí, por supuesto que se burló, dice que siempre quiso tener un padrastro como tú- le dijo con sarcasmo. Kenji se rió silenciosamente.

-De esos que compran juguetes como motocicletas japonesas Honda, ¿verdad?

-Exactamente eso.

-¿Es muy precipitado afirmar que le debo mi felicidad, entonces? – le preguntó, recostado sobre la baranda.

-Regálale una Honda.- le respondió ella, para él reírse de nuevo.

-El maldito edificio entero, si quiere- dijo, para luego abrazarla y besarla otra vez.

-Eres libre de irte cuando…

Ella lo siguió besando. Él voló con ella hasta el bosque de Shimogamo. Lo miró feliz. Así es que le gustaba estar.

-¿Cuántos regalos de Navidad, cumpleaños o lo que sea debo? Más de trescientos, ¿verdad? – volvió a burlarse Kenji. Ella solo lo abrazó y bebió su sangre. Él hizo lo mismo con ella. Ya, sobre la copa del árbol, miraban las estrellas. Ella estaba abrazada a él.

-Tenemos que ir a cazar. Es increíble que no podamos matar un ciervo.

-No, son sagrados. Lo sabes- respondió él.

-Ya no hay nada sagrado, lo sabes- replicó ella mordaz.

-Vamos, hay mejores cosas para matar que algo hermoso.

-Dame un Yakuza, en vez de una corona, o argolla, o lo que sea. Siempre quise matar uno.

Él le sonrió. Eso significaba que se quedaba. Volvieron a Tokio. Él lo planeó con mucha antelación. Ella mató al jefe Onoyami, pedófilo consumado, jefe de una poderosa red de trata. Le hizo recordar a todas sus víctimas. Lo mató poco a poco, para que este sintiera cómo se le escapaba la vida. El hombre estaba paralizado, mientras Kenji observaba a la bebedora rubia, complacido, con su katana apuntando al piso, en esa habitación negra e insonorizada. Sonrió, cuando ella lo tiró al suelo, y cayeron dos gotas en la madera negra desde su boca. Se acercó a él. Solo se sentó en sus piernas, y este la tomó del cabello para lamer poco a poco sus dientes y recorrer con su lengua sus colmillos. Ella solo mordió sus labios y él la abrazó, tirando la katana, para besarla otra vez.

-Hay gran reunión general de prefecturas en una semana. Si quieres, puedes irte sola a Osaka y luego a Kyoto. Nos encontramos allá- le susurró, en japonés.

-Quiero estar- le dijo ella decidida.

Kenji la miró extrañado.

-¿Segura?

-Sí. Quiero saber de qué se trata. Y qué hay que hacer.

-Lo odiarás con toda tu alma- replicó él, sorprendido.

-De eso se trata- replicó ella levantando sus cejas.

-¿Qué te dijo Lestat exactamente? -le preguntó este, estupefacto y sonriendo.

Gabrielle suspiró. Kenji vio en ella el mismo gesto de irritación. Lestat la miraba entre compasivo y burlón.

“-Bien, ya me descubriste. Habría sido menos escándalo que yo me acostara con toda la aldea allá en Auvernia.

“-Bueno, solo hacen falta algunos siglos para que te enamores de un asiático, japonés, para colmo, y que parece un Yakuza, si no es que lo es.

“-¿De qué estás hablando? Estás delirando- le dijo ella, sentándose, molesta.

“-No, todo eso está perfecto, ¡me encanta!- dijo él riéndose burlón. - ¡Jamás creí que vería esto! ¿Tiene armaduras de samúrai y todo allá en su castillo? ¿Vive en un castillo?

“-Deja de ser ridículo, vive en un edificio ultramoderno. Y sí, sí tiene malditas armaduras samúrai. ¿Quién fue el idiota chismoso que te contó?

“-Yue Lie, su hermana, de San Francisco. Y muchos más. Oye, somos muchos pero esto es un pueblo. Más cuando se originó ¿una cuasi-ejecución pública por tu culpa? ¿Qué esperabas luego de que algo tan terrible y extraordinario se supiera? Cho… es temible- dijo este, levantando las cejas.

“-Por eso me fui- replicó ella, fastidiada. – Me negaba a hacer parte de semejante circo.

-“Gabrielle, te habría encantado verlos despedazarse- dijo él, levantándose y acercándose a ella, con su misma sonrisa burlona. – Ya no tienes las joyas de tu abuela, pero eso habría sido mejor que un anillo Cartier para ti.

“-¿Qué diablos es eso?

“-¿Te dio una katana “Hattori Hanzo”? -se burló él, pero ella no entendió la referencia. Él suspiró. Se sentó.

“-Oye, no he sido quién para decirte lo que tienes que hacer en muchos años.

“-Ni lo serás- replicó ella, duramente.

“-En esta ocasión, difiero. – dijo él, juntando sus manos, llenas de anillos.

“-No tienes ninguna incidencia…

“-Madre, ¿por qué teniendo la oportunidad de hacer lo que se te viene en gana, huyes?

“-No quiero vivir con gente que me desprecia. Y de paso, no haría lo que me viene en gana.

“-Lo hiciste. Él no te ata. Yue Lie me contó algo terrible sobre él, mató a su última compañera con sus manos. Tu eres muy distinta y tengo entendido que te trata distinto.- replicó él, abriendo las manos.

“-¿A qué quieres llegar, Lestat? ¿Quieres verme como la esposa de un mafioso? ¿Eso soy? ¿Con katana para destajar impertinentes? Además, sabes que soy libre.

“-Él también. Pero creo que te largaste por las razones equivocadas. Él es la más errónea, se me ocurre.

“-Lestat, estamos demasiado viejos para cuentos románticos. Ni para esas tontas películas que a veces ves- replicó ácidamente. -Además, no ha venido por aquí. Le gusta gobernar más esa tonta isla que estar conmigo.

“-¿No crees que lo despreciarías si viniera por ti?- le preguntó, acercándose. Ella volteó la mirada. Tomó su trenza. Lestat asintió. Había dado en el clavo.

“-Te gusta porque por primera vez das con un aristócrata verdadero, madre. Con el hombre que mi padre debió ser. Padre no ganó nada, todo lo heredó de tipos como él. Se hizo débil. Mediocre. Y tengo entendido que Kenji jamás consintió eso con los suyos. Que incluso algunos lo invocaron en tiempos difíciles y trabajaron codo a codo para sacar su apellido adelante. Y más allá del apellido… te gusta verlo ejercer el poder. Es horrible verlo así, y sientes que es horrible, pero eso es él.- concluyó Lestat con naturalidad.

“-Y yo soy otra cosa. Jamás querría gobernar sobre nadie. Allá sí. Todo el tiempo quieren hacerlo- se quejó.

“-Pero él no gobierna sobre ti. Sobre todos los demás sí. Y eso le gusta.

“-No quiero precisamente que mi muy tranquila existencia esté perturbada por redes amplias de sanguijuelas- se quejó ella.

“-Gabrielle, te habrías ido desde el momento en que te recompuso. No lo hiciste.

“-Quería aprender de él. Aún- insistió.

“-Pero siempre pudiste irte. Hasta ahora. Lo hiciste solo hasta ese momento. ¿A qué le temes?

“Ella lo miró desconcertada. Se sentó, pesadamente. Él entendió. Puso su mano en su hombro.

“-No te hará nada. Parece cuidar bien de ti.

“-No necesito ser cuidada. Lo sabes.

“-Pero tampoco querrías ser esclava de alguien, como lo hemos visto con tantos y como lo fuiste tu misma- replicó él, levantando sus cejas. Ella lo miró, consternada ahora sí.

“-No.

“-Además, según tengo entendido, te deja ir sola a donde quieras.

“-La última vez me tenía “escoltas”. Imagínate la ridiculez- bufó ella. Él sonrió.

“-Gabrielle, un vampiro loco y viejo te rompió un brazo y te iba a aplastar la cabeza. Es lógico.

“-¡Ya no habían amenazas! ¡No quiero ser trofeo de nadie a estas alturas!- replicó.

“-¿Te sentiste así alguna vez?

“-No, nunca- confesó. – No. Era duro y exigente al pedirme que practicara y un sádico, aunque buen maestro. Pero odio ese concepto de gobierno y vigilancia que tienen allí. Lo odio. Aunque tienen sus razones y él jamás me controló de algún modo. De hecho, las ropas que me compraba eran hermosas- dijo, sonriendo para sí misma. – Jamás había vestido con cosas tan extrañas, aunque me gustaban. Ojalá no haya quemado nada- expresó, con un dejo leve de tristeza.

“- Lo amas- dijo Lestat sonriendo. Ella suspiró, volteando los ojos. Miró hacia la mesa. Por fin lo reconocía.

“-Suponiendo que sea un sí, ¿qué haré con esos idiotas que me odian?

“- Yo de ti haría algo peor, madre: les mostraría quién manda. Y lo haría tan bien, que no habrá ninguna duda de que será peor para ellos porque soy intocable. Cho casi los mata de forma horrible por ti. Vaya detalles que se dan por allá- bromeó Lestat. Ella bufó.

“-No quiero tener esa clase de problemas.

“-¿Qué podrías perder? – dijo él, alzando sus hombros. Ella suspiró .

“-Si vuelvo a verte, no quiero enfrentar tus burlas. Y si vas allí y haces eso, estás muerto. Y yo lo apoyaré- le advirtió. Él sonrió, para abrazarla.

“-Dile que me debe más de 300 regalos de cumpleaños y Navidad. Con una Honda me conformo”.

Kenji le sonrió. Ya al ver a todos los vampiros de las prefecturas, unos tan jóvenes y tan bien portados como él, ni se inmutó al ver sus expresiones de sorpresa, al ver a Gabrielle a su lado. Esta los miró altiva a todos. Así también miró a los leales: Nankotsuka, Madoka y Oroshimaru, entre otros, que con sus ojos reflejaban su estupefacción.

-¿No deberían irse los segundos?- le preguntó Jun Kashigawara, gobernador de _Hokkaidō_ , de nariz aguileña y de cabello corto. Había sido creado por un bebedor muerto en la Era Meiji, pero siempre fue leal con Kenji y mantuvo en orden su prefectura.

-No si no lo deseas.

-De acuerdo- dijo, lavándose las manos. No quería problemas con Kenji y sabía lo que había pasado con sus leales a manos de Cho. Eso dio un ejemplo contundente. Además, Gabrielle solo estaba en silencio. Por otro lado, entendía por qué. Era sensual, con su mirada altiva, con sus labios carnosos y sus pómulos. Vestía de traje negro. Sonrió para sus adentros. Sí, él habría hecho lo mismo. Además, Kenji solía destruir a las sumisas flores japonesas que había creado. Y esta al menos no se dejaba intimidar. 

Al salir de la reunión, ella conducía su propia moto, Honda. Era seguida por él en las calles de Tokio. Atrás iban todos los demás, en sus propias motos. Ella iba a toda velocidad, retándolo y él hacía lo mismo. Llegaron a su edificio y ella se quitó el casco. Él hizo lo mismo. Reunió a todos en el salón negro, al frente de su pequeña silla.

-Gabrielle se quedará el tiempo que desee- explicó decretando. - Estará a mi lado aprendiendo varias cosas y por ende, será como yo mismo. 

No hubo una palabra, pero Gabrielle veía lo que varios pensaban. Eso le gustó.

-Esto, luego de mucho aprendizaje y cuando yo lo considere. Pero se le tratará como es debido. Así lo quiero y así lo ordeno- afirmó, mirando a todos determinado, empuñando su katana, envainada. Algunas veces estará a cargo al lado de Sasuke y Yoshio cuando deba salir- afirmó, mirando a quienes le habían sido leales. Esto dejaba por fuera a Nankotsuka, que recibía las noticias como un balde de agua fría. De todos modos le haría la vida imposible, aunque la superara en años. 

-¿Algo más, Kenji?- dijo Yoshio, mirando con una sonrisa de superioridad a todos los demás.

-No. A trabajar. Mañana volveremos a lo mismo. - afirmó, dando la señal, para que todos se dispersaran. Nankotsuka miró con rencor a Gabrielle, pero esta no se alteró. Yoshio hizo una reverencia ante Kenji. Sasuke otra.

-Jefe, volvemos mañana para ver qué necesitan. 

-Gracias- afirmó. Los dos, mentalmente apoyaron a Gabrielle. 

"Además, me encan-ta tu traje", le dijo Sasuke. "Un Saint Laurent. Qué buen gusto"- dijo. Gabrielle le sonrió levemente. Ya en la sala de katanas, Kenji desenvainó una. Era más ligera, pero tenía la empuñadura de un dragón furioso. Se la entregó, bajando la cabeza.

-No creo que esté lista para usarla- dijo Gabrielle, haciendo lo mismo, pero bajando la cabeza.

-Deberás- le dijo, trémulo. -Y lo harás.

-Si tu lo dices...

Ella vio en su mente la katana. La usó para matar a bebedores de sangre y a mortales también, con su rapidez certera. Era el terror de las batallas, a caballo, o saltando de él. Su rapidez, su contundencia. Había sido el demonio de mortales en varios shogunatos. El ejecutor temible. El invasor de castillos y de templos. Se la daba por todo lo que significaba.

-Fuiste muchas veces el peor asesino del emperador o un agente libre. Me das la más significativa- entendió ella. Él asintió.

-Gracias- le expresó, envainándola. 

-No es necesario. Sabes ahora sí el lugar que ocupas aquí.- le expresó. - Que puedes abandonar cuando quieras.

-No todo el tiempo- expresó ella, tomando su mano. -Ahora, quiero que me cuentes de los entrenamientos a los que te ha sometido Cho- le dijo. Él asintió. Al final, ella estaba horrorizada por todos los experimentos que habían hecho en Hong Kong, Los Ángeles y Singapur. Pensaba. No estaba lista para soportar algo así. Pero se sometería a otras cosas con su paciencia. 

-Kenji, ¿alguna vez te sometiste a las inyecciones para volver a experimentar los placeres humanos?- le preguntó, sentada, descalza, mirando una pintura Shunga, atrevida, de un hombre besando a una mujer sobre ella. Él entendió a qué se refería.

-¿Querrías hacerlo?- le preguntó, con una leve sonrisa.

-Sí. Encontré a alguien adecuado- le expresó. Él rodeó su cintura con su brazo. Besó su cuello y se perdió en su pelo.

-Quién soy yo para no concederte nada-le dijo en francés. Ella sonrió. Le estaba enseñando a perfeccionarlo.

-Sí, me encanta lo sutiles, pero pervertidos... que pueden ser, afirmó, siendo desvestida desde atrás por él, con delicadeza.

-Es Saint Laurent-le dijo él, que la dejó solo en camisa. Ella se volteó. Le quitó ella misma el blazer blanco y desabotonó su camisa. Parecían una curiosa dualidad, con trajes a veces siempre a juego o de blanco y negro. A veces con los kimonos. Kenji no gustaba de vestirse como Sasuke, con colores en su pelo y con zapatos deportivos Gucci o cazadoras estrambóticas, o como Yoshio, de solo ropa deportiva de lujo. Era el señor de la isla y se vestía como tal. Solo usaba zapatos deportivos negros con su traje, así como ella, que por primera vez se vio con un armario pequeño, pero recurrente. Le gustaba. Vio su torso, sin un solo cabello, como si fuera el de un muñeco de cera. Musculoso, pero delgado. Lo besó. Mordió uno de sus pezones y bebió un poco de sangre ahí. Sintió su quejido y su gemido. Ella solo lo miró como un súcubo y volvió a hacer lo mismo. Él sonrió, para tomarla del pelo y besarla, con la sangre que acababa de sacar. Ella vio una caja en su lecho negro. Él se había anticipado.

-Si esto se vendiera a toda la población vampírica sería revolucionario. Y vaya que podrían hacerlo- analizó ella. Él sonrió.

-Lo que vimos, en sus efectos, fue que te puede dejar con deseo intenso por una semana o más. Así ya estés cansado. Eso puede causar peores problemas en bebedores más jóvenes. Cho afirma que son peligrosas, pero yo las conseguí gracias a Yue Lie. 

-¿Tu maestra lo sabe?

-Dice que lo que hagamos con ellas no es asunto suyo mientras no causemos desórdenes ni crímenes. Quizás también las usa. O no. Solo pocos pagamos mucho por ellas a Goh, la dueña de la franquicia de laboratorios de Cho y Gregory acá en Asia. Cho las autorizó "para los más confiables", no sin reticencias, pero qué más da.

-Deja de hablar- dijo ella, abriendo la caja. Él se echó a reír por las órdenes de ella. Se inyectaron mutuamente y se quedaron sin nada. 

-No siento nada-afirmó ella luego de un rato. -Quizás estaban echadas a perder...

-Sí, probablemente- dijo este, molesto, recostado a su lado.

-Bueno, qué más da. Perdiste el dinero.

-Maldición- expresó este. Pero ella rozó su pierna con su mano. Sus ojos se dilataron, como los de un tiburón. Tenían ese curioso efecto que a Gabrielle le gustaban y que veía cuando veía la sangre de ella o de otros. A ella también se le dilataron.

-¿Recuerdas cuando en... Takahama, en el océano... luchamos...o me enseñaste a luchar contra ese gran tiburón blanco que aterrorizaba las costas? ¿Cómo lo volvimos pedazos entre ambos y bebimos de su sangre, en medio del mar? 

-Sí...

-Tienes sus ojos... ahora mismo- le dijo, para besarlo hasta hacerlo sangrar. Él la agarró con fuerza y la besó también, para forcejear y someterla.

-Esto fue lo que hicimos con ese tiburón, ¿recuerdas?- le expresó, respirando fuertemente. Ella recordó cómo entre los dos, en las aguas heladas, solos con trajes, habían dado con la criatura que ya había matado a diez pescadores. Cómo esquivaban sus embates. Cómo Kenji lo agarró para beber de él y este se retorcía con toda su fuerza. Y ella hizo lo mismo, esquivando sus colmillos.

-Hazlo- le dijo ella, para luego gemir luego de que él separara sus piernas. Él hacía lo mismo, pero con ferocidad, mostrando sus colmillos. Ella solo abrió la boca, para agarrar su cuello y él gritó, para luego clavar los suyos en su cuello. Ella solo gritó. No recordaba esa sensación en siglos, así cómo él, que hizo lo mismo, y quedó exhausto, sobre ella. Las sábanas estaban ensangrentadas, como si hubiese ocurrido una masacre. Ella lo miró estupefacta y agotada. Seguía respirando fuertemente.

-Creo que...necesito comer.

-No, no saldrás de aquí.

-Nos desangraremos, ¿entiendes eso? 

-No me importa mucho ahora- le dijo, para voltearla y colocarse encima suyo. Ella solo se echó a reír. Luego de una semana y de que Yoshio les traía prostitutas pagadas para que bebieran de ellas, la habitación había quedado destrozada. Mientras la limpiaban y la dejaban perfecta, ambos miraban las luces de la ciudad, sudorosos de sangre. Despeinados. Cuasi desnudos. Tenían dos ligeros kimonos. Gabrielle solo cerró los ojos.

-El marqués de Auvernia... jamás me hizo sentir esto. No que yo recuerde- le expresó, para sentarse en la silla curva, suspirando, agotada. Él se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano.

-Bueno, tu estás demente. Te habría ido muy bien como prostituta del otro lado de Miyagawa, en Kyoto- le dijo burlón. Ella se echó a reír. - Serías más célebre que todas esas malditas geishas. Ella se rió en silencio, otra vez.

-Una vez expresé, cuando aún era marquesa, que me quería acostar con todo el pueblo, ¿lo recuerdas? 

-Sí. Habrían vuelto por más-replicó él, complacido. Juntó las sillas y la abrazó.

-¿Me vas a considerar débil y tonta si te digo esto?- le confesó ella.

-No. Adelante- le expresó, mientras miraban las estrellas y un avión pasar.

-Eres el aristócrata con el que sí me hubiera gustado casarme. Hubiera estado encantada de tener a mis hijos contigo. Serían quizás como Lestat, o diferentes, pero fuertes y magníficos. Incluso las mujeres. Jamás habrías dejado que decayera nuestro castillo. Habrías luchado fuerte y duramente. Asesinado a quien debías, robado a quien debías para hacerlo.

-¿Con todo y mis terribles crímenes?- le preguntó él.

-Con todo y eso. Con eso, sobre todo- enfatizó ella.

Él la miró sonriendo, para darle un beso y acariciar su cabello.

\- Gabrielle de Lioncourt, no habría querido tener a otra esposa. Habrías sido libre. Sigues siendo libre. Y fuerte, también.

Ella le sonrió, para abrazarlo y quedarse recostada sobre su vientre. Solo cerró sus ojos.

**2017, Auvernia, Castillo de Lestat**

Se oía aún música. Gabrielle, con su gran vestido, raro en ella, encontró a Kenji, que vestía de frac, en los jardines. Tenía su cabello recogido en un moño alto, en un bum masculino.

-Sigues molesto- dijo, tomando su mano. Él no le respondió.

-Soy la reina madre. Al menos todo salió bien…

-Por obra y gracia nuestra y de que los localizamos rápido Musharraf, Haifa y yo.

-Vamos.

-Tenía solo un trabajo, Gabrielle. Un trabajo. -insistió, furioso. – Protegerte. No tocamos a Roshdamandes por respetar su mandato. Porque yo lo respetaba… por lo que hizo por mí- afirmó, duramente. -De hecho, me callé por ti.

-Sí, vuelve a decirme lo que todos ustedes dicen, que no lo respetan como rey por Roshdamandes. ¡Pero está muerto! ¡Él lo mató! ¡Ustedes nos ayudaron! ¡Todos contentos!

-¡Eso casi te cuesta la vida!- le dijo él, en voz baja. – Y si algo hubiera pasado…- dijo, respirando duramente. Ella tomó su mano.

-Le habrías hecho la guerra- adivinó ella, ordenando su pelo. Él asintió.

-¿Tanto me amas como para odiarlo?

-Por lo que le advertimos que no hiciera casi acaba con lo más preciado para mí. Cómo crees que estoy- le dijo, alterado. Era la primera vez que lo veía así.

-Pero estoy bien. Me habría podido pasar en cualquier lugar.

-En Asia tenemos controlados a cualquiera de nuestros enemigos, Gabrielle. Roshdamandes debió ser eliminado desde que mató a las gemelas y al creador de la maestra. No nos escucharon.

-“Nos”. – repitió perspicaz. – Desde que he estado contigo me pregunto si alguna vez pertenecí a tu clan. Veo que no. Las reuniones siempre fueron a puerta cerrada. De todos modos estuve en ese mundo por curiosidad y para fastidiar a tus leales, pero ellos eran el menor de los problemas. El problema es cómo está hecho tu mundo, te lo he dicho.

-En ese mundo habría sido impensable que algo así pasara. -replicó él, furioso. -Cuando te vi con el cuello roto, cuando no te sentí por un momento…sentí que no había nada vivo en mí. Que me arrancaban algo del pecho. Quería acurrucarme como al lado del arroyo sangrante, cuando mataron a mi esposa, cuando mataron a mi familia en mi aldea, sintiendo un frío aterrador. Peor que todos los demonios que he visto y… -le describió, respirando fuertemente y ella tomó su rostro. Puso su frente contra la de él. Entendió cuánto la amaba. Ella le dio un beso.

-Yo sé que por mí no has hecho nada contra él ni tienes la misma animadversión casi que general que tiene todo tu clan contra mi hijo. Por favor. Te lo pido de nuevo.

Él cerró los ojos. Le sería muy difícil cumplir esa promesa. Tomó sus manos.

-Te espero en Tokio- le dijo en japonés. Ella asintió. Lo besó. Vieron a Lestat, que sonreía.

-Hola, Kenji. Espero no sigas enojado conmigo por lo que ha pasado. Gracias por todo. En verdad.

Este le hizo una reverencia. Al fin y al cabo, era el Rey de todos ellos. Además, era su forma de saludar.

-Me importa su madre, majestad.

-Dejaré que hablen a solas. Nos vemos en Tokio- le dijo, para darle un beso en la mejilla. Él tomó su mano y la soltó. Ya en la oficina de Lestat, este estaba frente a Marius.

-Sé que solo viniste por Gabrielle, aunque también viniste, con tus hermanos, por órdenes de Cho.- dijo Lestat. – Gracias. Sé que ella ya lo sabe, pero tenía razón. Y lo lamento.

Kenji estaba inmóvil. Marius suspiró.

-Gracias por todo lo que han hecho aquí. Ahora que Roshdamandes está muerto, quisiéramos acercarnos más a ustedes. Espero que esto haya saldado la cuenta y no existan más animadversiones y enemistades desde Asia hacia nosotros. Con este gesto, Cho muestra que quiere acercarse a nosotros… y nosotros a ella. Podremos gobernar en conjunto y enseñarnos mutuamente.

El japonés los miró duramente.

-Debo partir a Tokio en este mismo instante. Agradezco su mensaje y hospitalidad. Quiero ratificar que esto lo hice por Gabrielle de Lioncourt, a quien por demás espero para la reunión anual de prefecturas. Es en un año.

-¡Hay tiempo!- dijo Lestat interesado. -¡Me gustaría ver cómo es eso! Y a mi madre trabajar. Será magnífico.

-Eres bienvenido. Cuando quieras- dijo, levantándose y haciendo la reverencia. Bárbara le informó que Gabrielle había ido a cazar. Él asintió y se encontró con Armand. Ya estaba listo para volar miles de kilómetros. Tenía su casco y traje de protección. Con lo que había venido.

-No te creo nada, pero nada de lo que les dijiste. Ni cómo estás actuando. Vamos- dijo este con una sonrisa maligna. – Te mueres por decirnos una vez más, como toda tu cohorte, como lo han dicho Musharraf, Haifa, Yue Lie, que somos unos llorones inútiles vestidos de terciopelo. Y que nos lo advirtieron. En eso estamos de acuerdo.

Kenji no respondió.

-Te morías por retorcerle el cuello, ¿no? ¿Quién no? Con eso hemos soñado todos más de una vez, comenzando por ustedes. Crees que se zafa de toda responsabilidad y es solo un niño con corona.

Kenji seguía inmóvil. Armand prácticamente traducía todos sus pensamientos.

-Kenji, por el bien de todos- dijo él, acercándose. – Ni se les ocurra dar rienda suelta a estas justificaciones, aunque tengan toda la razón.

-Desde hace más de treinta años la hemos tenido, Armand. Y siempre pagamos nosotros. Nuestra gente. Esta vez casi es Gabrielle. Y si ella hubiera muerto, me hubiera asegurado con todas mis fuerzas de que acá no hubiese vuelto a crecer la tierra, eso te lo aseguro- le respondió Kenji, con brutalidad. Armand sintió algo de miedo, porque sentía toda la ira fría, la furia contenida del japonés. Sabía de sus crueldades. Sabía cómo podía llegar a ser.

-Te contendrás por ella, una vez más. Pero temo que esa razón comienza a perder fuerza.

-Sé que se lo dirás y quiero que lo sepa- le dijo Kenji, acercándose a su oído. – No podré perdonarle nunca, óyeme bien, que haya puesto en peligro a su madre. Jamás.

Armand sintió que desapareció, por los aires. Lestat y Marius se miraban en la oficina.

-Me odia. Él, de todos los demás, es peor- adivinó.

-Sí. Por la razón más vieja del mundo: una mujer. Por ellas se iniciaron guerras también.

-¿Crees que haga algo?- preguntó Lestat.

-No, ama demasiado a tu madre para intentar algo contra tí. Pero te aseguro que buscará desquitarse de una manera u otra.


	5. Despecho

Yue Lie tenía razón, cuando hablábamos el otro día, luego de beber a algún desdichado viviendo en una caja de zapatos de esta ciudad carísima y repleta, en los sótanos. Tanto que peleamos, tanto que me esforcé por crear una cultura guerrera para que esta terminara oprimiendo a las mujeres de maneras espantosas. Tanto me temieron y tal fue el precedente que senté, al asesinar a todos mis ingratos nietos, que ninguna otra mujer tuvo el permiso de ser tan poderosa y libre como lo fui yo, en muchos lados de Asia. Al menos en China. La madre dragón hizo que sus hijas vivieran sintiéndose nada. 

Esa fue la manera de cobrarme a pesar de ayudar a sobrevivir a mi tribu y vengarme: menoscabar a cualquier mujer como yo para que no fuera digna de nada. Y las pocas que lo intentaron murieron reprimidas, maltratadas… o simplemente como yo, siguieron su camino. Pero qué he hecho.

Claro, no todo debía ser perfecto, jamás lo fue. Al menos siento que algo he hecho bien, en medio de tantas decepciones, errores, y tanta sangre. Tanta guerra, que es prácticamente lo que he conocido desde que nací, como mortal y como vampiro. Lo veo a través de los prodigiosos edificios que hay en Hong Kong, Seúl, Tokio, Beijing. Y aunque hay millones de nosotros que aún viven miserablemente, siento que hemos ido por buen camino, dentro de lo que cabe. Quizás Kenji y Yue Lie tienen razón, me siento como el emperador Hirohito creyéndome la tonta historia de una raza superior. Quizás sí lo seamos. Porque a nosotros los humanos y nosotros mismos nos matamos por racimos. Y si no lo hicimos así, los miles de volcanes, tsunamis y otros desastres acabaron con nosotros. Asia nunca fue fácil. Nunca ha sido fácil. Menos teniendo el don oscuro. 

Acá no tuvimos tiempo para llorar por nuestra monstruosidad. Hemos sido guerreros. Sobrevivientes.

Hay tantas guerras, tantos gobernantes de los que obtuve favores, en tantos reinos. Tantos que nos persiguieron. Pero entre miles de recuerdos, ahora no dejo de pensar en uno. En el desastre de hace cuatro siglos que tuve que presenciar en Japón, con Kenji. 

Recuerdo que él y yo nos encontrábamos viendo en un acantilado cómo luego de un gran temblor de tierra el mar se tragaba todas las cosas. Tsunami. Los gritos, los incendios, las campanas. No pudimos hacer nada por nadie, solo yo podía arreciar contra semejante fuerza, que también me hubiera arrastrado. Era superior a mí. Animales bramando, gritos ahogados. El terror absoluto, mientras veíamos el revuelto de escombros, de gente mutilada y perdida para siempre . Y los dos inmortales dando muerte a los heridos, dando un final compasivo luego de que el mar arreció otras dos veces, para terminar con toda la vida que existía. Nos pareció horrible alimentarnos de esos pobres infelices. Tres miserables noches entre el hedor a muerte y lo que se podía sacar y rescatar. Matamos a los saqueadores y trajimos nosotros mismos a los mortales del shogunato más cercano para enterrarlos.   
Para limpiar lo que dejó el mar, tan mortífero en Asia como la tierra, como el monzón en India, como el desierto al oeste. Como los fanáticos. Asia es vida, Asia es riqueza, pero también es sangre. Es guerra.

Siempre ha sido así, mi vida, desde que la conozco. Mi padre me enseñó a pelear, a pesar de mi madre. Esto, porque no quería que me violaran si llegaban a invadirnos. Flaco favor me hizo: me traicionó casándome a los 13 años con un hombre que me triplicaba la edad. Solo recuerdo sentirlo sobre mí una y otra vez. El inmenso dolor y cómo me aprisionaba, así como lo quiso hacer durante todo nuestro matrimonio. Trató de golpearme, pero yo me defendía. Sin embargo, dejó de hacerlo cuando nació mi primer hijo. Es terrible que ya no me acuerde de su nombre, ni de nadie de mi familia. Cómo daba a luz a sus hijos, que se supone que debía querer.  
Todos ellos, ahora tan extraños para mí, perdidos en la historia de estas tierras. Cómo luego de veinte años se hablaba de mi aspecto, que nunca se acababa y envejecía. Porque mientras las otras esposas de los jefes se morían de parto o perdían sus dientes y deformaban sus cuerpos, yo seguía exactamente igual a como me veo ahora. Y cómo entrenaba, en secreto, con los hombres de la tribu.

Y un día él se fue. No fue afectuoso. Creo que en mi vida mortal jamás conocí algo semejante. Se fue con los hombres que ya eran mis hijos y dejaron a sus esposas, igual de destrozadas, con mis nietos. Y ellos murieron en las guerras contra otras tribus rivales y mis nietos viendo que yo ya era la líder, como me correspondía (me lo había ganado luego de alimentarlos a todos y ver cómo se nos iba la vida por ellos, literalmente), decidieron aprisionarme. Entre todos me arrastraron a la montaña y allí me dejaron. Yo moriría, hasta que una luz azul me salvó, me ofreció vivir. Fou. El señor de los espíritus. Yo quería vivir, solo para obtener venganza. Y él me dejó ahí, viva, hasta que Khayman me encontró luego de muchas lunas y me hizo. Algo chocó, algo se revolvió, Fou gritó y yo también. Jamás le comenté a Khayman de aquello. Ni a nadie, hasta estos años. Pero el espíritu siempre estuvo conmigo, chocando contra la herencia vampírica de Amel. Rojo y azul. Azul y rojo. Siendo ya neófita asesiné, uno tras otro, a los traidores de mi descendencia. Dejé a los que me habían sido leales. A esos Han que han construido todo esto. A los que yo creí perdidos cuando Puyi, ese tonto títere, cayó con una estructura que me hizo sentir vieja y caduca. Como a veces me siento. 

A veces envidio a esos vampiros europeos, sí. Jamás se preocuparon por quién gobernó a su mundo humano y solo se dedicaron a adquirir lujos para llorar por su inmortalidad. No les importaba si había un emperador o un rey, ellos vivían lujosamente, adaptándose como si nada a los tiempos. Nunca pude hacerlo. Siempre estuvo en mí velar por quienes procuraron mi bien de mortal. Verlos crecer de una tribu a un imperio. Verlos construir murallas y aprender de ellos y ellos aprender de mí. Nunca existió en mí el conflicto de mi humanidad perdida o de ser un monstruo. Yo acepté volver de la muerte y convertirme en lo que era para vengarme. Para ser otro tipo de ente. Y si matar a varios era el precio, sea. 

No digo que no me haya cansado, lo hice. Hasta me llegué a preguntar cuál era el sentido de nuestra existencia. También me pregunté si existieron otros como Khayman y yo, pero él fue tan buen maestro que me lo confirmó. Pero yo estaba ocupada. Ocupada en desarrollar mis destrezas. En ayudar a mi tribu y protegerla. Y en observar. Fou me había dado el poder y la inmortalidad. Khayman la sangre.  
¿Para qué lloraría por una existencia mortal miserable? ¿Por ser como esas mujeres desdentadas y podridas que no llegaban ni a la mitad de la vida pariendo hijos para las guerras? ¿Para pudrirme siempre en suciedad y cebollas? Ahora podía ir a donde quisiera. No, nunca lo he lamentado, ni lo haré. No lo hice con mis primeros hijos, Dai, o Bo, a quienes maté por rebelarse. No lo hice con mis discípulos, eso fue un error, que terminaron muertos de disímiles maneras. Claro que me lamenté por ellos, claro que los recuerdo. Pero luego de tantas lágrimas y reflexiones, solo vi en mi inmortalidad una oportunidad de hacer y no fallar. Podía intentarlo cuando quisiera y como quisiera. Y los seis que han sobrevivido lo han hecho bien. Estoy muy orgullosa de ellos. Son como hubiera querido que fuera mi descendencia. Yue Lie, Kenji, Lon, Musharraf, Cheng. Sus hijas, Go, Eun Ae y Haifa. Son los mejores de todos ellos. Y ellos adquirieron mi espíritu. No fue porque no tuvieran oportunidad de abstraerse del destino humano, claro que lo hicieron alguna vez, claro que la tuvieron. Yo también lo hice algunas veces, muchas. Pero nosotros simplemente no pudimos cerrar los ojos, o el entorno nos hubiera tragado también. Las guerras, los desastres vinieron a nosotros. Las invasiones. 

Musharraf lo sufrió cuando los mongoles destruyeron Bagdad. Todo su mundo se vino abajo. A Haifa los califas le mataron a su familia y los otomanos juraron destruir al vampiro que creó y que hizo su amante, por su imprudencia. Ni qué decir de cómo los shogunes dejaron regueros de sangre, así como los emperadores y rajás. No, no podíamos cerrar los ojos, vivir ricamente. Tuvimos que luchar. Y yo creé a luchadores, porque son los primeros que sobreviven. Saben cómo arreglárselas. Y saben, como yo sé, que la guerra es un arte, como la batalla. Que no es simplemente eliminar al otro sino el cómo, o simplemente entenderse desde lados opuestos. Y eso ha sido Asia, en toda su historia. 

Los elementos se pueden usar para ver cómo se mueve el otro. Cómo interactúa con la naturaleza. Las grullas y los tigres, puedes beber su sangre, pero es más provechoso aprender sus movimientos. Adaptarlos. Vencer, o aprender. 

Claro que no fui la única, hubo muchos vampiros en Asia que pusieron precio a mi cabeza, querían aprender, o simplemente eliminarme. Crecimos así. Como seres dignos de matar. Matar para vivir tiene un sentido. Matar por matar es simplemente sangre innecesaria y eso todos lo hemos aprendido con dolor.

Suena mi Huawei. Lo contesto, con mis airpods. Contesto en cantonés.

-Oh. Seth- le digo en inglés, viendo las luces eternas de la noche en Hong Kong. 

-Creo que Lestat sabe algo de tu secreto. Haifa y Yue Lie me lo comentaron.

-Bueno, todos los vieron en la segunda gran quema. Marius y Pandora no han dejado de preguntarme. Ninguno, en realidad. No les he dado respuesta. No me atrevo a hacerlo. Era lógico que siendo el Príncipe, tema por lo que pueda pasar. O bueno, el rey. Quiere respuestas. Tiene derecho a saberlas.- le dije, pensando en ese mocoso con suerte al que tantos adoraban y causó casi la extinción, hace más de treinta años, de todos nosotros.

-¿Así no lo respetes? – me increpó. Suspiré, porque era verdad.

-Es el Rey.

-De no ser por Fou tu lo serías.

-Es otra carga más. Es una enorme responsabilidad.- le dije, porque todo aquello era verdad. El poder era una carga. Ese fue el precio que pagué. Nunca me quejé, nunca quise lanzarme al vacío, como tantos, ni exponerme al sol. Pero me oprimía, como el espíritu en choque que tenía frente a mí.

-¿Qué harás?

-Lo sabrá. Pero debemos organizarnos.

-Creo que se acaba el tiempo- me dijo. Y tenía razón.

-Hablaremos. Y él tendrá sus respuestas.

-¿Le contarás de todo lo demás?

Lo demás. Oh, sí. Todo lo que hicimos luego de Akasha. Pero de eso no sabían ni Seth, ni Fareed ni Gregory. Acá lo habíamos desarrollado solos. O bueno, lo sabían, pero no lo que yo sabía. Solo sabían lo que yo quería que supieran.

-Todavía no. Ninguno de ellos merece saberlo.

-Creo que luego de lo que vieron- dijo Seth- Ellos reclamarán.

-Tarde o temprano. Debo manejarlo. 

-Debes hacerlo. Ahora.

Los reclamos de Seth eran válidos. Yo asentí. Lo veía en los ojos, pensamientos de Marius, Avicus. Todos los hijos del milenio.

-Tienes razón. Lo arreglaré.

Como siempre lo había hecho.

Pero sencillamente no podía. No quería.  
Maharet y Mekare, Khayman, mi hacedor, mi padre, mi amante, estaban muertos por su culpa. Lo perdoné una vez cuando hizo lo que hizo y casi nos mata a todos al despertar a Akasha. No olvido los gritos de Yue Lie, su hermoso rostro hecho pedazos. A Haifa convaleciendo, la angustia de Musharraf, la ira de Kenji. Los vampiros que vi quemarse en Beijing, apenas desperté. Pude obviar todas sus idioteces, una tras otra, porque realmente no me importaron hasta que Yue Lie le perdonó la vida ( so pena de iniciar una guerra) y porque sus amados ya eran amados por mis propios hijos. Conmigo esto jamás fue así. Por Marius me contuve, pero no podía amar a quien había puesto en riesgo a toda nuestra raza. Pero jamás perdoné lo que hizo con Roshdamandes, al dejarlo vivo luego de lo que hizo con los tres. Yo había tardado en sembrar justicia, pero la tensión se vivía en el aire.   
Sí, nos temían. Me temían. Nos temían.

“Nos temen” me dijo Fou, con su voz sensual de hombre joven, casi niño. “Te temen”. “Todos ellos nos temen”.

-Lo sé. 

“Es hora de cobrarlo. Han sido tontos, e insensatos”.

-Quizás solo han dejado a los humanos ser como ellos quieran.

“Sí, está bien. Pero mira lo que ellos han logrado aquí, con tu ayuda”.

-No del todo.

“La raza maldita de la que haces parte sí que lo ha logrado”.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté, cansada. Él se callaba ante mi insolencia.

“Lo mismo que tu. Venganza. Venganza contra Lestat, el rey de los vampiros. ¿Por qué el debe ser el Rey cuando ustedes por siglos, sobre todo tu, han organizado todo esto? Él causa caos. Ustedes orden. Él destruyó todo lo que construiste”.

-Quizás…

“Lo sabes”, me dijo, con su voz profunda y seductora. “Siempre los has odiado, porque son débiles, tontos e insensatos. Profundamente hedonistas, pero no trabajan por nada. Ellos no cuentan. Son ustedes. Y Rhosdamandes sigue impune”.

Pensé en los gritos de Maharet. En Khayman. En cómo era un ente sin vida. Una lágrima manchó mi rostro. Ahora reposaban, sus cenizas, dos pisos abajo, en una urna con un dragón negro, en una de mis salas más adoradas.

-Veremos- le dije, sin pensar en eso. Bajé por el ascensor y volé hacia el otro lado de la isla. Tenía que conseguir a un miserable con el qué olvidar mi furia y mi confusión. 

Pero sí, yo los odiaba. Los odiaba a todos porque jamás nos comprendieron. Hicieron lo que quisieron a nuestra costa. Eso no se los podía perdonar. Jamás.


	6. Esa perra

2012, San Francisco

Amarrada, por cadenas de acero, estirada, desnuda. El cabello negro, sedosísimo, cubre su rostro. Está inclinada. Solo siente una inyección. Abre la boca, exhalando, sintiendo los componentes químicos que por un rato no la harán sentirse un cadáver.

-¿Ya te la aplicaste?- le pregunta en mandarín.

No recibe respuesta. Solo una embestida. Luego otra. Sonríe. Así le gusta. Gime.

-Golpea…

Una nalgada. Otra. Aumenta el ritmo. Más golpes. Le jalan el cabello. Una mano aprieta su pequeño pecho. Ella siente su saliva, mezclada con sangre, salir de su boca. El sudor con sangre. El cabello ensopado. Se pierde. Ya no le importa nada. Luego de unos minutos siente un chorro caliente sobre su espalda.

-Espera- dice cansada - ¿Podemos hacer eso?

Es desatada. Rompe las esposas con facilidad. Se desliza por ellas. Cae al piso, bufando, aún extasiada. Una mirada malvada. Ojos azules. Cabello oscuro. Ella se arrodilla, toma su miembro y lo limpia, mientras el gime otra vez, para tumbarla y tumbarse en el piso.

-Bueno, creo que sí. Lo acabo de descubrir.- dice, también sudando sangre. Parecen monstruos y lo son. Ella saca sus colmillos y abre su cuello, para él gemir otra vez y hacer lo mismo con ella. Se pierden. Se acarician, mientras él mete sus dedos dentro de su sexo y ella exhala.

-Feliz 37 aniversario, mi amor- le dice él con esa misma sonrisa sardónica, la que encantaba a la corte en la época de Francisco I y antes los Borgia. Ella lo vuelve a besar. Adivina su mirada malvada.

-Sí, Claude, esto también lo hice con todos mis hermanos- le dice en inglés. Él se echa a reír.

-No como yo.

-No como tu. Jamás me aburres. Jamás te lamentas. Amas tanto el placer como yo. A Kees lo amaba, pero tenía que guiarlo. Tu me sorprendes.

-Princesa China- se burla él. - ¿Hoy tienes que matar a alguien?

-Desde el opositor en Kazajistán, no. Los rusos están locos- se burla. – Siempre lo han estado. – Pero no hablemos de trabajo. Perdámonos antes de volver a hacerlo.

-Llevamos una semana haciendo esto. Ya estabas aburrida de Europa y las compras, así que pensé en que nuestras vacaciones serían algo mejor.

-Lo lograste- le respondió ella, levantándolo, para abrir el jacuzzi, ya listo. Ella lo toma de la mano y se meten juntos. -Me gusta la moda, pero quería algo distinto esta vez. Me conoces- le dice, con una pícara sonrisa. Él le besa la nariz. -Pídeme lo que quieras. Un neófito. Un hombre. Una mujer- dice, montándose sobre él y acariciándolo.

-Esta semana tienes que matar a alguien en Nueva York. Quiero que me muestres cómo matas a un mortal sin tus poderes vampíricos. Es justo que luego de tantos años de “casados” yo vea tu trabajo, ¿no?- se burla. Ella le sonríe.

-¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?- le pregunta, para besarlo.

-Porque matar, mi amada Yue Lie, es lo que más te causa placer- le susurra.

Ella piensa en su propuesta, mientras lo deja hacer. Ambos le han puesto mezcal mexicano a sus tazas de sangre, apropiadamente calientes en su pequeño horno electrónico de Singapur. Tenía razón. Más que drogarse, más que la sangre, más que devorar vidas mortales, incontables, en su caso, con su don. Ella está desnuda, como una muñeca, en el walking closet, esperando a que él elija.

-¿Gucci hoy? Es una reunión importante.

-Creería que Mugler. ¿Y tu?

  * Armani, por supuesto.



Ella sonríe levemente, mientras él busca. Él es más aficionado a la moda que ella. Básicamente él terminó de refinarla, a pesar de que si hablaban de rangos aristocráticos, ella era mucho más que él. La princesa más libertina de la corte Han. La más ambiciosa. La que se acostó con sus hermanos así como con él, por puro placer, por sentir cada cuerpo, cada forma, cada sexo, simplemente. La que disfrutaba torturando sirvientes y concubinas. El dragón envenenado, la llamó su creadora, Cho Kung Dan. Pero también una poderosa máquina de pelea, perfeccionada en más de mil años de tener el don y gracias a su primera maestra, la concubina que más odiaba a su padre. Recordaba los elaborados peinados, las túnicas, la seda amarilla del vestido de su padre, su carmin. Se negó a ser deformada. Huyó cuando su último hermano casi la mata y se alió a los opositores de lo que se llamaba hoy Manchuria. Ahí encontró a Wo Ping Wei, maestro y padre de sus hijos. Su hermano lo mató. Ella tuvo que refugiar a sus hijos en un templo y buscar venganza. Y cuando su hermano la mató al enviarle a todos los guardias de su palacio, fue revivida para el don oscuro por Cho Kung Dan, la madre Dragón. La leyenda, la deidad que aparecía en los pergaminos y que con su aura azul sacaba la sangre de los hombres. Fue apoyada por ella para acabar con el tirano de su hermano, pero el siguiente resultó ser aún peor.

Esto les enseñó a ambas que ya no hacían parte de la historia humana, pero eran su familia. Así que en un último intento, masacró a su hermano y su hijo mayor pasó a ser el nuevo emperador. Le pidió a Cho, dolorosamente, que borrara a sus dos hijos, ya uno emperador y el otro príncipe, todo recuerdo sombrío de su padre y madre. Y así la dinastía Han pudo prolongarse. De eso hace ya tanto. Los picos. El amor, único punto que encontró con Wo Ping Wei. Creyó tenerlo con compañeros que creó y que la traicionaron. Tuvo que matarlos. Con su hermano Kenji en una relación inmensamente tormentosa, en la que ambos trataron de matarse y lo habrían logrado, a no ser por la mediación de Cho. No, nunca pudo hallar el amor, sentirse plena a excepción de cuando mataba. No por alimentarse, jamás vio algo extraordinario en ello. Sino cuando con su espada, con su mano, desvanecía la vida de sus enemigos, de los hombres, de sus encargos. Y entonces, luego de tantos siglos, encontró a ese holandés perdido, decadente y desválido en el Pekín ocupado por los extranjeros. De nuevo vivía con Cho, fingían ser madre e hija. Y así destruyó una familia entera por él y en plena lucha de los Bóxers, le dijo a su maestra que nunca le había gustado el pasado ni la maldita tradición que ella defendía, ni en lo que se basó su relato. “China caerá y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo”, le gritó. Y ella le halló la razón, a pesar de desaprobar la locura con la que había destruido la familia de ese joven occidental por el que se encaprichó y que se volvió su amante al emigrar a Estados Unidos, donde se hizo de poder y dinero en San Francisco, ayudando a la comunidad china bajo el nombre, el secreto a voces, de Mamá Li Bao y luego a los vampiros chinos, latinos y negros, entre otros, sobre quienes impuso su poderío. Y entonces a mamá Li Bao le llegaron los primeros encargos. El nombre se hizo conocido y de temer, pero más secreto que nunca. Un papa. Un presidente.

Hacía calor en Dallas y la única razón por la que no mató a su esposa era porque le gustaba su vestido. Así era de caprichosa, siempre lo había sido. Había amado la belleza siempre, al reflejar la suya. Un tiro, otro, certero. Desde un edificio cubierto. Ella, cubierta. . Sin pistas. Podía quemarlo todo. Así como lo hizo con armas, documentos. Cenizas. Opositores, malhechores. La humanidad le daba igual, pero la fascinaba por su facilidad de reinventarse, por explorar otros mundos que la caprichosa princesita Han jamás habría podido ver. Su forma de crear belleza y placer. Y destrucción. Y Akasha mató a Kees. Todo lo que ella hizo a tantos se le devolvió de la forma más corrosiva posible. Juró venganza contra Lestat, pero su belleza y su espíritu la hicieron desistir de matarlo, para burla de muchos vampiros en Asia. No inició otra matanza por prohibición de Cho, pero sí que lo habría hecho. Aún era orgullosa, siempre lo había sido. Y mientras más avanzaban los humanos con tecnología, ella se maravillaba más, aunque se burlara de cuán poco habrían cambiado. Pero le daba igual, existía placer, diversión. Eso no lo conoció en muchos y duros siglos. Ahora otra vez el mundo era suyo.

-Balmain- le dijo Claude, sacando un blazer con hombreras de cuero y mega cinturón.

-Como toda una perra.

-Esa perra- le dijo él en cantonés. Ella se rió.

-Supongo que será falda de cuero también.

-No, pantalón. Louboutin- dijo, yendo hacia los zapatos. Ella veía su perfecta espalda blanca y sus nalgas. La podía deslumbrar su decadente sensualidad. Le tenía que agradecer a Armand por presentárselo, en la Isla de la Noche. Él mismo dejó en un gancho, perfectamente armado, su outfit.

-¿Gargantilla?

-Sobria. Te pienso recoger el cabello.- le dijo, para de nuevo voltearse y elegir su atuendo él mismo. A ella le gustaba verlo maquillarse para parecer mortal, con las fórmulas que había desarrollado Go, la científica principal de Cho, que estaba en Singapur. Se peinó y se puso su traje, moderno, con su camisa negra. Solo la cargó y la paró. Le puso cada una de las cosas, como si fuera su muñeca, claro está, luego de ponerle color para que su piel no luciera como la de una vampira de más de mil años. Le pintó el mismo sus uñas y la maquilló con un rojo sangre borgoña, brillante.

-Te habría ido muy bien siendo un diseñador, como esos grandes genios, ¿no crees?- le dijo, sonriéndole.

-Me va bien siendo el gobernador consorte de San Francisco. – le respondió altivo. – La moda para mí es un placer. Pero así como matar lo es para ti, lo mío son los negocios. Siempre lo han sido.

-¿Somos un negocio?- le preguntó deslumbrada.

-Un imperio. Pero en esta historia el príncipe consorte ama a la reina- le dijo, orgulloso de su obra.

-¿Y alguna vez te gustaría ser solo rey de tu propio imperio?- le preguntó, mientras él veía entre todos sus anillos el más apropiado para ella. Un dragón con un rubí original. Puso otra vez las claves de sus cajones. Solo él las tenía y Wei, el más neófito, un joven que había nacido hace treinta años como vampiro.

-No. Es una carga pesada. Además necesitaría a alguien como yo y no hay nadie como yo- le dijo, burlón. Ella se rió, para darle un beso.

-Elegiste bien. No se traspasa- le dijo. Él besó su mano.

-Además, querida, en estos años lo has hecho extraordinariamente bien. Supongo que también Kees te lo decía- musitó, refiriéndose a su antiguo compañero holandés, calcinado por obra de Akasha ya en el muy lejano 1984.

-Sí. Pero era más reservado. Nunca le agradó todo lo que implicaba ser madre Li Bao- le dijo, mientras caminaban de la mano hacia la sala de armas, con otro código. Varias katanas, armas de asalto, escopetas, metralletas. Pistolas. Él suspiró, mirando admirado las katanas. Ella señaló la segunda, y él se la dio. Se guardó una pistola. Bajó el arma y la desenfundaron. Un dragón. Había una espada china, varias, que habían conseguido por grandes fortunas.

-Es preciosa, esta. – dijo Yue Lie admirando el trabajo. – Por cierto, ¿qué fue lo último que posteé en Instagram?

-Tu bolso Prada. Yo te lo llevo, si quieres. Debo tomarte otras dos fotos sin la espada.

-Me siento en “Killing Eve”- se burló ella.

-Eres la maldita Villanelle. Ya tienes doscientos mil seguidores, ¿lo sabías? Algunos son vampiros- afirmó él, orgulloso, viendo su cuenta, donde mostraba todos sus outfits y su vida lujosa. Como una caprichosa heredera china y su marido europeo, franco español. YuliHa, se llamaba en Instagram. Él no tenía cuenta. Y lo prefería así.

-Además, le arrancarías la garganta con los dientes- añadió Claude, mirando sus cosas. Polvos, labial, su teléfono. Él tenía en su maleta su portátil. -Por cierto, ¿ cómo se siente?

-¿Qué? ¿Que te arranquen la garganta con los dientes o al revés?

-La segunda, me imagino que con los experimentos de Cho hicieron lo demás.

-Fue horrible. Claire no tuvo piedad. Y como solo fuimos las mujeres esa vez fue lo que ese vulgar de Cheng llamó una “pelea de perras”- bufó.

-Fue amable- ironizó Claude. Ella se rió.

-La primera es como arrancar un pedazo de carne con los dientes. Es liberador- le dijo. Él besó su cabeza.

Se tomó las fotos, con gran paciencia, gracias a Claude, que editó todo. Él recibió una llamada.

-Sí, Pay Wang. Diles que ya vamos en camino.


	7. Esas perras

Yue Lie iba, con Claude, en una camioneta conducida por la bella Fei Fei, vestida de verde y Gucci, que había nacido treinta años después de que Yue Lie había llegado a Estados Unidos, por el mismo Kees. A su lado estaba Ping Wang, su amado, creado por Yue Lie, cuando lo confundieron con un japonés y casi lo matan en la guerra. 

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó Yue Lie.

-Ya en el lugar- dijo Fei Fei. 

Llegaron a un edificio en la zona más lujosa. Directo al penthouse. Fei Fei y Ping Wang también iban armados. Claude solo sonrió, al ver a una escultural vampira de piel dorada y cabello castaño claro, y ojos oscuros. También a una más pequeña, de busto grande y que usaba un vestido que moldeaba sus provocadoras curvas. La vampira escultural tenía un vestido con un gran escote. Este era plateado. Habían también otras mujeres en el lado de la pequeña. Una de ojos grandes y cabello castaño, vestida con un exquisito huipil de diseño. La otra tenía un vestido oversized, azul oscuro. Tenía un moño y labial rojo. En el lado de la alta y escultural, había un hombre moreno también bien trajeado. Claude reconoció Hugo Boss y un Rolex. También había un hombre hermoso, con varias cadenas y un enorme pantalón. La camiseta decía “CUBA”.

-Si hubiera sabido que podíamos traer armas me habría traído mi pistola de soldadera, ¿no?- le dijo la mujer de ojos cafés a la de azul, que solo se rió.

-Cállate Mariana- le dijo.

-¿Y todavía funcionaría?- le preguntó Yue Lie en perfecto español, sonriendo. Mariana sonrió también.

-Pues habría que intentarlo, pero no sabría con qué- le respondió con su acento mexicano. 

-Con los pendejos de la secta de Sinaloa que vinieron desde Texas, por ejemplo. Aunque no hubo necesidad. Nos los chupamos a todos- dijo la mujer pequeña, que era la líder. Abrazó a Claude, que le dio dos besos y a Yue Lie. 

-Si supe que volvieron a molestarlos. Debiste decirme. Habría enviado a Fei Fei- le dijo a la muchacha china, que sonrió con altivez.

-Podemos solitas, Yue Lie. Para eso nos entrenaste y luego madame Cho- le respondió la pequeña. 

-Nosotros también tuvimos que lidiar con dos o tres idiotas cristianos en Miami- intervino la mujer de piel dorada. – Armand se fue a Nueva York y ese lugar se llenó. Nos iba bien su leyenda, aunque bueno, conmigo bastó. Sobrevivimos a Akasha gracias a tus consejos y podemos sobrevivir a lo que sea.

-Ana María, Maricruz- les dijo Yue Lie poniendo su mano en su pecho. -Son unas perras.

Silencio absoluto. Las tres se miraron y se rieron.

-Gracias por confiar en mí para organizar sus territorios. ¿Y dónde mierda está Ángela?

-Ya sabes que es la perra mayor- se burló Ana María, la vampira de piel dorada, cruzando sus piernas. Claude la miró sugerentemente. 

-Bien, ya vendrá- suspiró Yue Lie, dejando a un lado su katana. – Maricruz, ¿cómo va el problema de la gente traficada en la frontera?

-Hemos matado a varios coyotes, pero siempre salen más. También hemos rescatado a muchos, pero no bastan.- insistió Loreto, frustrada.

-Nuestro país se desangra en corrupción, en gente que se quiere ir y por supuesto, narcotraficantes. Hemos dejado que se maten entre ellos. No podemos hacer nada, Yue Lie. Nuestro territorio hoy sería lo que fue Roma y París para Marius y Lestat, hay tanta gente desposeída y desaparecida que se la podemos achacar a cualquiera de los dos. Pero ellos son mejores y más afanosos en matar que nosotros. 

-Las brujas de Sinaloa capturaron a uno nuestro, Carlos, un neófito. Fue una batalla a muerte, ¿te acuerdas?- le dijo Mariana en inglés. 

-Sí, matamos a todas esas hijas de puta y luego Talamasca fue a investigar.

-Pero nosotras a lo nuestro. La mayoría estamos en el DF, luego le siguen Guadalajara y Monterrey. Hay algunos en pueblos mágicos. Les tenemos el registro. Tienen terminantemente prohibido meterse en líos de narcos y/ o políticos o coyotes a menos que se los digamos. Juan Andrés y Emilia viven en Juárez y dicen que allá la muerte no da tregua. Mataron a todos los criminales, pero siempre hay más. Y gente poderosa, no creas.- dijo Maricruz, levantando las cejas. – Pero siempre ha sido así desde que Hernán Cortés puso los pies por estos lados. 

-Dímelo a mí, China es un estado controlador, pero nos desangramos por milenios.

-¿Quieren hablar de Puerto Rico y de Cuba? – medió Ana María y sus dos compañeros se rieron.

-Fulgencio mató a mi padre- dijo el hombre de la gran camiseta. Ana María fue la única que me impidió de hacer una locura y que nos descubrieran a todos. Y juro por la Santa Muerte que habría buscado yo mismo a ese hijo de puta, pero preferí buscar una mejor vida. Olvidar. Es lo que hacemos también, o queremos, al menos, con la inmortalidad.

-Sabes que eso es imposible- terció Claude.

-Lo sé, viejo. 

-En fin, ya todos saben mi historia, incluso madame Cho, cuando tuvimos la gran convención en Ciudad de México y luego en Argentina y otra en Sao Paulo. Y yo misma se la conté cuando ella estuvo y a ti. Mestiza, descendiente de azteca y español, brutalizada por mi esposo español, convertida por Azintlotl, quemada por Akasha y que era creación de Mekare. La vampira más antigua de México. Carajo- dijo ella, para todos reírse. – Loreto, criada de Carlota y Maximiliano- dijo, y la aludida suspiró, para sonreír. Y Emilia, soldadera, la salvé de desangrarse en una batalla en la que estaba Pancho Villa. Los hombres se quedaron en la casa. Hemos tenido muchos problemas pero nos los da más nuestro país que nosotros mismos. ¿Akasha? Apenas sí sabíamos que estaba quemando gente, cuando ya no sentí a Azintlotl y nos organizamos para borrar nuestro chi, como nos enseñaste, nos dispersamos de su radar. Y Azintlotl me había dejado buenos trucos para hacerlo. Con eso nos salvamos varios de morir. 

-En el Bronx y en Miami pasa lo mismo. Creo que tuvimos nuestra peor época en estos últimos dos siglos, o la más agitada. Pero fue muy difícil ser un vampiro en Puerto Rico, la inquisición nos cazaba.

-¿A ustedes también?

-¡Yo te conté!- le dijo Ana María pegándole y Maricruz se la devolvió. Yue Lie se rió. 

-En fin, se forma Estados Unidos, creamos la comunidad allá y los malditos cristianos, tal y como ahora, nos comienzan a cazar. Toca eliminar a esos bastardos, amedrentarlos. Menos mal tu pones el trasero con Madame Cho para que los gobiernos no husmeen. ¿Te imaginas todo lo que podrían hacernos? 

-Yo lo que me pregunto es, ¿nos ves a alguno de nosotros todavía listo para someternos a los entrenamientos de Cho? Acá lo necesitamos. – preguntó Maricruz.

-Estoy de acuerdo. En Miami y en el Bronx hay mucho vampiro latino, negro, joven, que ha leído el libro de Lestat y también sueña con irse a Asia, varios lo han hecho, pero han regresado diciéndonos, a través de los años, que estos chicos deben estar dispuestos a partirse el trasero. Y bueno, quieren vivir como Lestat también, como Louis, todos ellos.

-¿Vestidos de terciopelo? ¿Luego esa mamada ya no había pasado de onda desde que se pone una Chanel? ¡Yo llevaba vestidos de terciopelo!- bufó Mariana, en español. Todos se rieron.

-Opino lo mismo. Es bonito, pero caluroso - acotó Yue Lie, que suspiró. -Bien, tienes razón y ahí tenemos un fallo. ¿Quiénes creen ustedes que sean los más fuertes para ser entrenados?

-La gente que ves acá- dijo Ana María. -Lo hemos hablado. -No sé cómo están las cosas en Suramérica, pero por lo que siento, hay mucha más gente buscando iniciarse como ustedes. No podemos permitir que nos vuelvan a quemar a un neófito o a un muchacho ni que nuestros horribles gobiernos quieran pisotearnos. Y siento que podemos expandir más este entrenamiento.

-Sí, es lo justo. Pero será duro. Terrible. Hacemos cosas horribles, Ana María. -le dijo Yue Lie, trémula.

-Por favor, no hablas con niñas, Yue Lie- respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos. – Estamos listas para esto. Hemos tragado huracanes, violencia, gente horrible. Podemos con esto. 

Fei Fei y su compañero se hablaron en mandarín por el intercom. Se abrió el ascensor. Una poderosa mujer con un elegante turbante, seguida de otra con cabello liso, ambas negras, y otra con cabello pixie, entraron a la habitación. También había un hombre alto, hermoso, negro, de traje, y otro de rastas, vestido también con cadenas de oro. 

-¿Han comido idiotas que usan Clinique últimamente? Se ven maravillosas, perras- dijo, para todas abrazarla. Yue Lie abrazó a la mujer de cabello liso, también fuerte y alta. Era de nariz respingada y vestía otro vestido ultra corto y grandes pumps.

-Simone. Eres espléndida. Mejor que Kim Kardashian- se burló. Esta negó con la cabeza.

-No creía que vieras televisión.

-No soy Lestat y compañía- se burló Yue Lie. -Marielle- dijo, para saludar a la vampira negra de cabello corto, labial magenta y chaqueta varsity de lentejuelas y deportivas de oro. 

-Balmain. Qué buen gusto, perra.- le dijo. 

-Claude. – le dijo a este, que saludaba a los dos vampiros, Kareem y Simon.

-Bueno, de qué me he perdido- dijo la imponente vampira. 

-Ya le dijimos. -dijo Ana María. 

-¿Qué ha dicho la puta de Eva? ¿La invitamos a esta reunión?

-Hubo qué. Ella controla Texas y la otra parte de la frontera- insistió Yue Lie con irritación, refiriéndose a la joven neófita latina que vivía en Corpus Christi y que era la más poderosa de la zona. Y tan vanidosa y prepotente como ella. Por eso la odiaba.

-Mira, querida, nada personal, pero ella al igual que tu ama coger y beber a blancos. Tiene buen gusto- dijo mirando a Claude, que la miró burlón. – Pero su sueño es ir a donde Lestat y follárselo. Está admirada. 

-Supe que se reunieron en Nueva Orleans.- dijo Yue Lie. – Me lo dijeron mis espías.

-Bien, los míos, los de todas también. – insistió Angela. -No debiste invitarla a esta reunión. Ella correrá a donde ellos…

-No creo que les importe en absoluto lo que hacemos, Angela- intervino Ana María. 

-En eso tiene razón. Esos “putitos” se la han pasado siglos en mansiones, pintándose el culo y llorando por ser inmortales mientras el mundo ardía en mil pedazos.- dijo Maricruz. - ¿Y cuándo le hicieron caso a Cho? ¿A ti? 

-No, no les importa en lo absoluto, aunque saben lo que hemos hecho. Igual Cho insistió en que debían gobernar y ni siquiera las gemelas le pusieron atención. Todo siguió igual.

-No todo- dijo Angela. – Cho y sus hijos, incluida tu, organizaron nuestro mundo por más de treinta años. Y ya venían haciéndolo desde antes. Nosotros los buscamos a ustedes. Yo viví en la misma maldita ciudad que Lestat antes de mudarme a Atlanta. Me importó una mierda lo que hicieran, a mis negros los estaban matando en todo el sur. Tu viviste junto a Armand en Miami y Nueva York.- le dijo Angela a Ana María.

-Pero no llegamos a coincidir, también teníamos que organizarnos y defendernos- dijo Ana María.

-Y por supuesto, nosotros y todo lo que se ve hasta la Antártida tuvimos que lidiar con todos los problemas solos, así como en Asia. – dijo Maricruz. -Que vaya y le diga, le va a importar una mierda. Seguro va a querer revivir a Claudia.

-O a ir al Infierno. Por favor. Sin ofender-dijo Ángela riéndose, para que Yue Lie suspirara, porque solían burlarse de las hazañas de Lestat. Ella apreciaba a Armand, en verdad que sí, eran muy parecidos, igual que a Louis, a quien Kees le pidió no tocar para que él viviera en paz en San Francisco. Pero tenía que ser sincera.

-Bueno, saben que a varios les tengo simpatía, pero las cosas son claras. Ellos no han hecho lo que se requiere.

-Amén, linda- insistió Angela. 

-Madre- afirmó Simone, y todas la miraron. Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Así como Lestat con Gabrielle, Simone y Angela eran madre e hija, pero la madre convirtió a la hija. A “sus” hijas , incluida Marielle. Las salvó de la muerte al ellas querer huir de la plantación en la que trabajaban, luego de ser secuestradas y sus hijos vendidos. 

-Quizás… sería bueno que hablaran de esto también con ellos. Sí, son viejos, pero no veo por qué verlos como enemigos- razonó. Yue Lie y Ana María vieron fisuras ahí y de inmediato miraron a la líder de los vampiros negros, para ver su aireada reacción. Indignación.

-El punto es que no cuentan- insistió Yue Lie, tomando a un canario al que durmió. Hizo eso con varios y mezcló tequila que había traído Maricruz. Todos bebieron. – Y menos luego de lo que nos hicieron. Yo los aprecio, sí, Lestat hizo que las cosas se organizaran pero ha hecho cosas terriblemente irresponsables, incluso para mí. Y eso lo sabemos también todos los hijos de Cho. Cho misma lo sabe. Y mi molestia, como la de todos los que sufrimos quemas, incluido el territorio de tu madre, es que Lestat no fue condenado por eso. Lo quiero, lo sé, pero nosotros aprendimos a pagar por lo que hicimos. Y luego, nada. ¿Dónde están Mekare y Maharet? Silencio. Tuvimos que hacerlo nosotros. No vamos a verlos como enemigos. Simplemente haremos las cosas, por si pasa algo peor, sin ellos.

Volvió a sonar el ascensor. Llegó una mujer menuda, vestida de blanco, también con tacones. Le dio el abrigo a los sirvientes. Miró altiva a las demás.

-Vaya, qué cálida bienvenida.

-Hablando de la mierda.

-¿Muy enojadas de que ellos sean parte del círculo central de Lestat y ustedes no? Aw.-repitió ella ácidamente.

-Cariño, Yue Lie puede deshacerse de Lestat así- dijo Angela chasqueando sus dedos. – Tu te niegas a aceptarlo.

-Vine aquí- dijo, tomando la última silla. – Para decirte, Yue Lie, que me da igual. Todo esto me da igual. Me da igual lo que hagan en Texas, me da igual lo que hagan de ahí para el Este y Oeste. Esto es una gran pendejada y pienso que Cho está siendo como Hitler, creando un régimen de criaturas máquina súper monstruosas que algún día van a terminar obedeciéndola si se harta de Lestat y todos. Incluida tu.

Yue Lie la miró con el desprecio que tenía al mirar a los sirvientes y condenados a muerte de la dinastía Han. Ángela estaba furiosa. Ana María la miraba con una sonrisa despreciativa y Maricruz y el séquito mexicano estaban molestos.

-¿Algo más, Eva? 

-Que no me incluyan en sus idioteces, si hay una guerra o algo. Déjenme en paz…

-Yue Lie, ¿quieres que le arranque la cabeza a esta puta? 

-Ahora sí se puso interesante- terció Eva. -Vamos, esclava. ¿Podrías? 

-¿A quién llamas esclava, perra?- se levantó Marielle enfurecida, mientras Simone trataba de calmarla y los dos hombres, Kareem y Simon, se levantaban en posición amenazante.

Angela se echó a reír, para escupirle. Eva trató de prenderle fuego a su turbante, pero fue detenida por Ana María.

-Basta- le dijo. – Debes estar muy loca para venir acá sola y decirnos todo eso. ¿Sabes lo que te espera? 

-Me da igual. No tienen las agallas. Yue Lie sabe que soy muy fácil de matar. Prefiero provocar a sus títeres.

-No vamos a hacer nada- dijo Maricruz a Loreto y a Mariana, que la miraban furiosas. – Aunque no lo creas, Eva, venimos acá por nuestro propio interés y porque tenemos lazos de hermandad y amistad. Nosotras hemos luchado por el bien común. 

-¿Esa farsa que las hace sentirse como del Padrino? ¡Por favor! Por eso me cae bien Lestat y admítelo, Yue Lie. A ti te cae bien por la misma razón. Y amas cuando te llama, vas como un perro…

Ni siquiera la vio. Yue Lie tenía un dedo en su cuello. Ella se vomitó sobre su vestido blanco. Era sangre. Comenzó a vomitar más.

-Qué asco- dijo Simone.

-Ahí está. Por hocicona- le dijo Ana María, sentándose pesadamente y satisfecha.

-¿Qué decías, Eva? – le preguntó Maricruz, muerta del asco. Todos tenían un rostro desagradable. Angela se sentó, satisfecha.

-Perra estúpida.

-Vuélveme a insultar así o a alguno de mis hermanos y no, no te mataré. No eres digna de matar. Pero te haré sufrir destinos peores que este. Tomaré todo lo que tienes y será mío. Y lo que ames lo destruiré, ¿entendido? Una maldita palabra a quien sea y te dejaré como un cadáver seco que jamás podrá morir, paralizado y siempre vomitando, ¿te gustaría? 

Eva ya lloraba. Yue Lie puso su bota negra Loubotin sobre ella. Luego puso el otro sobre su cabeza.

-¿Quieres que pare? 

Esta asintió. La desparalizó.

-Lástima. El vestido era lindo, aunque algo vulgar- dijo Claude. 

-Esto lo pagarás caro, Yue Lie. No saben lo que están haciendo. Cho y ustedes están creando algo muy peligroso. – le dijo, aterrada.

-No, querida. Simplemente vimos a nuestro alrededor. Ahora lárgate. Me das asco. Fei Fei- dijo. La joven la alzó y la empujó, para ponerle una toalla.

-Una cosa más- dijo Yue Lie. -Díselos. Inténtalo. Que te escuchen. No lo harán. Y si te escuchan, que respondan. No lo harán. Fuera. Estás horrible.

\- Es una imbécil- dijo Maricruz, molesta.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? Está increíble- dijo Kareem. - ¿Puedes enseñarnos eso? ¿Podemos hacer eso? 

-Sí, yo también quisiera aprenderlo- dijo el alto moreno, Amar, compañero de Ana María.

-Es asqueroso, pero está de poca madre.

-De acuerdo. Hija de perra- afirmó Marielle.

-Toma mucho entrenamiento. No todos podrán tener este nivel en poco tiempo, pero si están realmente dispuestos, podrán ir a Hong Kong, con Cho. Hay niveles.

-Me gusta la idea. Aunque algunas tenemos territorios para gobernar… pero me encanta la idea. 

-Y sí, sé que piensas en las palabras de Eva, Simone- le dijo a la joven de cabello alisado, que se vio descubierta en sus pensamientos. – Yo también. Pero las amenazas serán peores, te lo aseguro. Serán peores. 

Un año después, sucedieron las quemas por Amel y los primeros territorios afectados fueron los de todas ellas. Lestat se proclamó rey. Cho se alejó, furiosa. Yue Lie, luego de la batalla contra Roshdamandes, volvió a verlas. Todos los del año anterior ,por fortuna, habían vivido.

-Esta mierda no debe volver a pasar, Yue Lie. No debe. Volver. A pasar.- insistió Angela, alterada. Amel había quemado a diez de los suyos, incluida la pareja de Simone, que no dejaba de mirar al piso con tristeza y asentir. En México se habían muerto treinta y en Miami otros veinte.

-¿Y cómo es que se proclama rey sin hacer nada? ¿Solo por tener nuestro maldito espíritu? – dijo Ana María, desconcertada.

-¿Por qué ellos son nuestros superiores? Debió ser Cho- afirmó Maricruz. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. 

-En el fondo…pienso lo mismo. En serio lo pienso.

-Pues organicemos una revuelta. 

-Sería mucha sangre- insistió Ana María. – Pero esto es injusto. No lo voy a reconocer como rey. Él no hizo nada por nosotros. ¡nada!

Yue Lie pensaba, en el centro, luego de la reunión. Miraba hacia el Pacífico, en Rosarito Beach, en Tijuana.

-No les contaste nada sobre el espíritu- dijo Claude. – Ni que Cho está cada vez peor. 

-Pronto lo sabrán. – afirmó ella, sin mirarlo. – Y ahí decidirán si la siguen, o no. Igual, nuestra molestia es legítima.

-Lo sé. Pero créeme. Harán lo posible con o sin ti para transmitírsela.

-Ya ha pasado en varios lugares. Mira.- dijo, mostrando el foro, donde muchos no querían a Lestat como rey, sino a Cho y sus “Vengadores”. A sus poderosos hijos, los que habían protegido a los del nuevo "Príncipe de los Vampiros". Ellos eran los fuertes.

-¿Qué harás? 

-Solo hay una manera y no creo que pase. Lestat debe demostrarnos que es el Rey.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a seguirlo?

Ella suspiró. Negó con la cabeza.

-Hemos construido mucho sin ellos. Hemos hecho todo sin ellos.

-Cho sabe esto, Yue Lie.- dijo, abrazándola por detrás. – Y Fou lo sabe.   
Fou. El espíritu que se enseñoreó de su madre y maestra y que la hacía más poderosa de lo que Amel podía ofrecerle.

-Algún día solo existirá un pequeño motivo y todo estallará. Y aún no sé qué hacer. No quiero más sangre. He estado en guerras, por años. Es el infierno- le dijo, preocupada.

-Estaremos bien…

-Tu estarás bien. – le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, determinada. -Si todo se pone feo, tienes que irte al sur, a México, donde Maricruz, ¿de acuerdo?

Él entendió. Ya había hablado con ellas de eso también.

-No. Alguien debe cuidar San Francis…

-San Francisco sabe cuidarse solo. Los que podamos pelear pelearemos. Tu aún no eres fuerte, no para esto. Y no te voy a perder a ti también. Tardé mucho en sanar lo de Kees.- dijo, con tristeza, recordando su pena y su autodestrucción, antes de ser reencausada otra vez por Cho, Musharraf, Kenji y Haifa. – Tu significas tanto para mí que es lo que quiero que hagas. Y te harás imperceptible. ¿De acuerdo?

Este suspiró. 

Los dos fueron, al día siguiente, a una gran mansión. Imperceptibles, desconfiguraron todo el sistema de seguridad. Ella solo, con guantes, le torció el cuello al hombre importante de turno en su propia cama. La noche siguiente, de nuevo, en Rosarito, mientras el veía el dinero consignado, veían el mar, de nuevo.

-Dragón envenenado. Te amo.

Ella solo lo besó en respuesta.


End file.
